Max: The War Eagle
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: 1/3: Bloodline Trilogy. After MR3. Max fell pregnant & left, forcing the flock split. People have turned against mutants & experiments alike. Max must rebuild the flock & save the world before war breaks out. But Max's daughter is a target. Fax! Niggy!
1. Hiding

**Hey Everyone,**

**Yes, I know I haven't been going on for a while. But this is what I've been working on. I decided I'm going to finish stories, then publish them. I am going to rewrite Angel Child and fix up Angel Love sometime or other, but for now, I'm writing this trilogy. I'm about half way through this sequal.**

**If you want to know I wrote this whole story (31 chapters) in 5 weeks. Now that has to be a record. I've never been so into a story like this one before. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**I hope you enjoy this and the more reviews, the quicker I'll be posting.**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 1: Hiding

Max POV

My eyes opened slowly. Long lost memories from my dreams faded and I was thrust back into the real world.

I sat up rubbing my tried eyes with one hand and gazed around me. That's right. We were in some cave in the Amazon. I sighed. And yes I was still alone.

I stretched slightly admiring my little home. It was home. I had a mattress to sleep on, with a pillow and a blanket, a table and a chair to eat on and an underground cupboard where I stored food.

Who was I kidding? This wasn't home. Home was with my flock.

I felt tears start to build in my eyes. No Max, don't go there. You can have your crying fit tonight. Once a day is enough.

A small cry filled the cave. It made me smile.

I got out of my bed/matrass. I staggered tiredly over to the small white cot. I leant over and gazed at my daughter.

She was beautiful. In every way. Her dark deep brown eyes, her small mob of brownish blonde hair, her grey/white/black multi coloured wings, her gorgeous little hands that cut off the circulation from my finger every time she griped them. I loved her so much.

She looked so much like her father.

No, bad Max.

"What's the matter baby?" I whispered gently lifting her out of the cot. She whimpered softly as I cradled her. I placed a kiss on her forehead. She sneezed.

I laughed slightly, my voice coming out more as a croak than anything else. I walked over to the edge of the cave and sat down watching the sun rise.

The cave was a lucky find really. It was fairly large, but not really as deep as I would have liked, but it's on a plant less cliff and I most defiantly scared all the bats away.

I silently rocked my daughter in my arms. Independence. I call her Indi for short. She is a lot like me in some ways. She is stubborn, especially when she doesn't want to go to sleep. She loves to explore. She loves to fly with me, but I can tell it will be a few years yet before she starts her first flight.

I looked down at Indi. She was asleep again. I sighed.

I wish I was home. I wish I was back in his arms. I regret leaving. I regret not having the courage to go back. But one thing I don't regret is Fang.

I let the tears come out now. They came out rhythmically. Slowly wetting my cheeks. But I continued to stare at the sky.

I hadn't been to civilisation for a month. I had found this place when I was around 5 months pregnant. I stocked up on everything. I stole so much from stores, houses, people, but I was desperate. I knew once I had Indi I couldn't go anywhere. If I was found by an Eraser or Flyboy or worse, I would be done for, trying to protect my daughter.

I did everything by myself. Went into labour by myself. Gave birth, by myself and yes I had to cut the umbilical cord... by myself. I wasn't proud I had no-one. I wasn't proud that I was hiding.

I looked down at Indi. But my baby was beautiful. And I love her so... so much.

I stood up. I should probably make breakfast. It might be a while before Indi wakes up again. I stood up making my way back to the cot. I gently laid her down in it again and placed the blanket over her softly. I sighed and walked over to the underground cupboard. I pulled out a can of chicken soup, a bashed around metal saucepan, a metal spoon and a plastic bucket. Placing them on the desk, I walked to the edge of the cave and jumped.

Using my wings I suspended my fall, I landed lightly on the small fallen rocks. I picked up some dry sticks lying around and tucked them under my arm as I walked. I arrived at the small stream. I dunked my bucket in the tea water and jumped to the sky.

I took some effort to climb, but I glided back to the cave, landing on the edge. Tucking my wings in I walked inside and placed the bucket of water on the table. I took my sticks to the burnt out spot near the entrance. I made a pyramid of sticks before lighting them up with matches. It took a while, because they were fairly damp on the inside, but they were eventually up in flames.

I walked back to the table. I walked past my mirror on the wall. I paused, before facing the mirror.

I looked horrible. I did. My hair was tangled and knotty. My face was cover in grime and dirt, no matter how many times I washed it. My eyes were blood shot from the constant crying, and hardly contained any life anymore. I looked older. Wiser. Well I knew I had to be at least 15.

I flopped my head in my hands. God I was stupid. I left everything. I guess to my credit, I was scared. Scared of what Fang would think. Scared of what the flock would think. Scared that I was going to become vulnerable and a weakness in the flock.

Pregnant Maximum Ride. Perfect target.

It was only a couple of days after I left, did I realise I was being pathetically stupid. But I knew I couldn't go back now. The damage was done.

The thought killed me. The damage had defiantly had its toll on me.

I sighed. "Build a bridge," I whispered to myself. "Get over it."

I tell myself that every day! It doesn't get any better.

I sighed graving the rusted can opener and began to open the can of soup. It wouldn't work, stupid thing. I threw the can opener on the table and graved the top of the can twisting it. The metal snapped off, leaving me with bloody hands and a torn open can.

I quickly graved a dirty towel and dunked it into the bucket of water before whipping my hands with it. The blood flow stopped quickly, though I felt no pain. I hardly ever feel physical pain any more. It just doesn't exist. Not when the mental pain is ruling my body.

I sighed placing the towel on the table. I poured the soup and 2 cups of water into the pan and stirred it before walking to the fire. I used a stick to move the burning logs aside so I could place my pan on the coals. I watched the red hot ash burn silently under the pan.

It didn't take long to cook, and began to steam fairly quickly. I dug into it quickly, taking up every last drop. I wasn't hungry, I never am anymore, but I knew I needed it. The can was for 4 serves, but to me it was one.

Yes, I know, I never cook. But this was necessary. And I could read instructions.

I cleaned up, washed. I finally sat on my mattress and looked at my wall where one photo was situated right above my head. I stole the camera we had brought a couple months before I found out I was pregnant. We took heaps of photos, too many probably. We printed them off, so each person got a set of photos each. I was outside at the time and boy was I cross at Angel for doing that. But now I don't regret it.

I plucked the photo of Fang and I from the wall. My forehead against his, with the sunset rays streaming through us. We both had our wings slightly unfolded. We were both smiling. We were both happy.

I wonder if he was happy now.

I wonder what the flock might be doing. Where in the world were they? Was Angel still trying to convince the flock that controlling minds was a good thing? Was Gazzy still stuffing bomb material in his backpack? Was Iggy still asking if he could drive? Was Nudge still blabbering? Was Fang still posting up on his blog? And how could I forget total. God, even if I could have him with me, I would be jumping for joy.

I clutched the photo to my chest. I loved Fang. I loved my flock. No matter how mad and stupid they get sometimes. They were family.

I didn't even notice my tears until I looked down at the photo again. I growled at myself as I whipped the fallen tears off the photo with my sleeve. I place the photo back up on the wall and stared at it.

Indi gave a wail.

I stood up quickly and was by the cot in an instant. I picked her up and rocked her gently. I began to think she was hungry, but the tone of her cry made my muscles tighten and my feathers twitch.

She was scared of something.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys."

I spun around quickly. I was greeted by two men. Humans. Dressed in full black accept for the slits in their eyes. I crouched and growled protectively.

"Oh, this ones feisty. Maybe we'll have to..."

I was too alert. My muscles were desperate for a fight. I jumped at the first guy at lightning speed, slamming my foot into his chest, since my hands weren't free. It sent him flying off the cliff. God this felt good. I almost felt like old Max again.

The other human charged at me, but I slammed my foot around to hit him on the side of his head. His eyes rolled and he fell unconscious on the ground.

I knew we needed to get out of here. Something wasn't right. It was like I was being pushed out of my world I had created. A world that only existed of me and Indi. But the humans arriving gave me signal.

It was time to leave my world and face reality.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**Good? Bad? Evil? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Moving On

**Hey all,**

**Just before you read, I just want to remind you the Jeb is Max's voice. Hate it if you want, but it's my story even if they aren't my characters.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 2: Moving on

Max POV

I already had an emergency bag, with small amounts of everything I needed. But I had time to pack, so I did.

I dragged the men down to the bottom of the cliff. There was no way they could get back up, unless they had some jet back or something. I sniffed them curiously. There was not a trace of animal or non-human from their smell, making it around 99% chance that they were 100% human. Then again, I could be wrong.

I breast fed Indi quickly. I packed the two blankets Indi had. Her small velvet lamb, my travel pillow and blanket, the cooking utensils and most of the food. I ate the food I couldn't fit.

I knew the quicker we left the better. I really didn't have much. Using one of Indi's blankets I made a sling. I folded the photo of Fang and me and placed it in my torn jean's pocket.

I looked around at the cave. The only things left were the chair and table, my mattress, Indi's cot and her mattress.

I picked Indi up and placed her in the sling and secured her to my chest. She looked up at me with curious eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"Up and away," I mumbled to myself, before taking to the sky.

* * *

I flew.

God I flew. I hadn't flown so much for over 6 months. I have flown 2 ks to the nearest village, but I was flying miles now.

I had no idea where I was going. But all I knew was that souring above the clouds at a comfortable height. I had caught the wind current a couple of times, but occasionally they would swerve off course and I would have to abort them.

It was almost unbelievable about how good flying felt. To stretch my wings. Beautiful.

Indi was curious at first. I pulled her out of the sling to let her look around. She was smiling toothlessly. She loved it as much as I did. She even tried her flap her downing feather wings. God she looked so cute with her little grey wings.

Indi was asleep when we passed over Mexico near the end of the day. I didn't want to stop, but Indi needed feeding and so did I. I came to a small town over the USA border.

I landed lightly, trying not to wake Indi. I looked up at the sky. I wouldn't have stopped if I didn't have to.

I ate two packets of dry two minute noddles. I didn't want to build a fire when I knew the town was just behind the trees. Indi woke up and I fed her and changed her nappy before she fell back asleep again. I stayed awake, firstly because I hardly sleep anymore and secondly because I needed to be on look out for people.

Or worse. Those strange humans in black. I shivered at the thought. Why did I get the feeling that something was wrong about them?

Half way through the night, I decided that I might as well get moving again. If I was going to stay wake, I knew I should keep moving.

I don't know where I was flying, but by morning I was exhausted. I fell asleep nearly as soon as I landed.

* * *

I drifted into my happy memories. The flock. Fang. Even back to Jeb and the house. So many happy memories.

I heard the sound of crying. Indi. I forced myself to pull out of the dream and answer to the call of my daughter.

She was crying because she was scared again. Something bad was happening.

My eyes shot awake. I graved the bag and Indi and stood up quickly. I noticed a clearing ahead. Running for it I prepared to jump into the sky.

But I froze when I reached the edge of the clearing.

How on earth did I get to my mother's house?

I backed away into the forest again and hid behind a tree. I rocked Indi in my arms softly until she calmed down. My heart didn't though.

Why on earth was I here? Oh god. I'm mad. This is crazy.

**You need help Max.**

Well for crying out loud. _Yer, I could of used it when I needed it_, I growled.

**Did you just say you needed my help? I'm flattered.**

_I hate you Jeb._

**That's a nice way to talk to your father.**

_SHUT UP JEB! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!_

**Max...**

_I HATE YOU! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! AND MY DAUGTHER!_

There was silence. I sighed with relief. I didn't have the energy to fight. I hardly had energy to stay awake. But Jeb pissed me off. He talked to me since I left the flock. And now he decides to show up, out of the blue, saying I need help.

I frowned. That's the first time in a very long time I've heard from Jeb, my voice. In a while I guess. Actually the last time I heard from Jeb was when he tried to convince me not to leave.

I stiffened when I heard the house door open. I looked around the corner and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

It was Nudge.

Oh.

My.

God.

She looked gorgeous.

She looked taller. Her hair was platted and draped down her back. She was stick thin and had defiantly matured. Her face and body were no longer child like, but more womanly.

I watched her walk down the steps. I wanted to run up to her. I wanted to tell her I was back. I wanted her to know that she was alright. She must 12 now. She was still smaller than me.

She wasn't happy. She was angry. I watched her storm into the clearing and sit down on the bench. She glared at the ground.

Indi gave a whimper. My heart leapt as Nudge's eyes snapped towards the sound. I pulled my head out of her view and my breath quickened.

"Hello?" Nudge whispered towards my direction.

Oh god. I was scared. Jesus. What will she think of Indi?

"It's ok," I heard Nudge whisper. "You can come out. I won't hurt you."

Yeah right, I thought. You will basically strangle me if I come out. Her voice was closer. I tried to look for an exit, no luck. I placed Indi on the ground.

I took a deep breath. "Nudge, don't kill me," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

There was silence. I couldn't even hear her breathe. I stepped out from behind the tree and met her gaze.

I was waiting for her to jump at me. Tell me how much of an idiot I was. Tell me how stupid I was to leave. Kick me out. Tell me to go home.

She did nothing. She just stared at me. Her eyes slowly began to build up tears. Her lip trembled. She did something I didn't expect. She ran up and hugged me.

"Max," She whispered. "Max, I missed you so much."

I was first in shock, but emotions go the better of me and I began to cry too. God, I crushed her. "I'm so sorry."

It was all that I could say as I hugged her back. She started to sob. I gently stroked her wings. They had grown too. They were hidden under her clothing, but I could feel them.

"Why... Why did you leave?" Nudge sobbed onto my t-shirt.

I scrunched up my eyes and pressed my cheek into her head. "I was scared," I said truthfully.

Nudge pulled away from me, whipping her tears. "Why?"

I breathed out. Here we go. Build a bridge, get over it. "I have someone you need to meet."

Nudge frowned. I pulled away from her and walked behind the tree, into the darkness. I picked up sleeping Indi and walked back out to Nudge.

Nudge gasped, her eyes going wide. I smiled slightly at her expression. "Nudge meet you niece, Indi."

Nudge walked over to me. Her eyes were on Indi. She looked up to me. "Fang's the father right."

I winced slightly as Fang's name stung. I nodded and Nudge smiled softly. She hugged me again. This time in a more forgiving way. "I missed you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too."

Nudge pulled back and eyed Indi with hesitation. "Can I... can I hold her?"

"Sure, just watch her wings," I whispered. I gently placed my sleeping daughter in Nudge's arms. She was hesitant at first, but relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Indi..." She whispered. "I'm your Aunty Nudge. I'm very happy to meet you."

I watched Nudge rock her slightly. I had to ask her. "Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

Nudge looked up at me. "Forgive you for what?"

"For leaving," I whispered again turning away. "It was wrong, I know."

"No Max!" She said in a whisper-shout. "You may of left, but you were scared. I get it. If it was me, I would be scared too. I don't want to make the flock have a weakness. Stop blaming yourself."

I ran my hands through my knotted hair. "I disappeared. I'm such an idiot. I let the flock down."

Nudge shuffled nervously. I turned to her; my leader instincts tell me that something was wrong. "Nudge, what's wrong?" I paused. "What's wrong with the flock?"

Nudge looked up at me, tears filling her eyes again. "There is no flock."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please... please REVEIW!**


	3. Realisation

**Hi,**

**I'm disappointed in the amount of reviews I'm getting. I won't publish the next chapter until I at least get 7 reviews.**

**Come on people It's not that hard. I love long reviews by the way.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 3: Realisation

Max POV

I stared at her. "Wha... What?"

Nudge had tears pouring from her eyes as she bit her lip. "We... We fell apart."

I sunk to the ground, staring at nothing. No flock. How can a world exist without a flock? Nudge sunk to the ground next to me.

Nudge continued, her voice croaking every now and again. "Fang became leader in an instant. As much as he tried to take care of us, he was falling apart. We all agreed that we would go our own ways. If we came across you, we would find each other again somehow. Fang went looking for you. I came straight here. I knew that if you were any where you would be here. And if you needed help this was the first place you would go. I guess I was right."

I screamed, causing Nudge to jump in surprise. Indi woke up and began to cry. We were all crying.

It was my fault. I let the flock down. No, I killed the flock. I killed the very meaning of the flock. My fault. All my fault.

What have I done?

"Max?" I heard Valencia whisper near me. Go away, I wanted to say. But I couldn't. I was too much of a wreck.

I vaguely remember Valencia carrying me inside. What I remember the most is clutching a pillow that magically appeared under my head and spilling my heart out onto it.

I don't know how long I cried. I guess I wasn't really just crying over my flock, but I was crying over the situation. I was crying all the tears I had held back for the past months.

I must have fallen asleep because I was back in my happy memories again. The memories played in my mind, flashing like pictures in a random order.

I began to wake up, but I pushed myself to stay in the memories. But I knew I couldn't stay there forever and when I was pulled out of the memories the second time, I let go.

I instantly felt my surrounding. I was warm and comfortable. My hands gripped a pillow, which I expect was meant of be under my head and a doona covered me up to my waist.

My sensitive ears picked up that the small sounds around me. Where I was, was unfamiliar to me. From the sounds I heard bouncing off the walls, I knew I was in a room. The door was open ever so slightly, but the window was closed.

I opened my eyes.

The room was just as I had expected. It was Ella's room. The one I stayed in when I was last here. More memories.

It was dark outside, but my lamp was on. I sighed sitting up. The pillow I was clutching was damp. I felt guilty. I never cried with the flock. Nudge didn't have to witness that. It made me weak.

I put the pillow in its rightful spot. I looked around. Indi wasn't in the room. My heart started to pound. Breathe Max. She has to be with Nudge.

I stood up but noticed the sign on the door. I smiled when I noticed Nudge's writing. It was neater, but it still had spelling mistakes.

Max,

Shouwer, wash your hair, put on the cloths at the end of your bed.

Indi is safe with Valensia and me. No areguing.

Love Nudge

I turned at looked at the pile of clothes. There was also a towel, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soup, deodorant and a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. God Nudge knew me well.

I walked into the bathroom chomping on the homemade chocolate chip cookies. I showered quickly, keen on getting downstairs. I massaged the shampoo into my hair, groaning with pleasure of washing my hair for the first time in ages. God it felt good.

I stepped out and dried my hair quickly. I put my wet hair up in a pony tail. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked cleaner. The grit and dirt had cleared from my face, and my cheeks had gained colour slightly. But my eyes were still blood shot and surrounded by black, almost making it look busied.

I slipped on my clothes. Casual jeans and a spaghetti string top with a pair of converse shoes. There was also a matching pair of underwear and bra and a clean pair of white socks.

When I was dressed, I instantly felt refreshed and clean. I sighed smiling pouring the crumbs of the cookies into my mouth.

I dumped my grotty clothes on the bed and walked down stairs. Valencia's house hadn't changed. I stopped half way down the steps.

Valencia was my mother.

Oh god, how could I forget?

My breath quickened. What do I say? Hi mum. I'm back! With your granddaughter.

**In and out Max**, Jeb whispered. **Don't hyperventilate on me.**

I growled. _Shove off._

My voice was silent. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Valencia was in the kitchen holding Indi. I walked into the kitchen silently. Valencia was still intrigued by Indi.

I smiled slight. As if sensing my presence, Valencia looked up. She smiled looking at me through her soft brown eyes.

"You up," She whispered.

I rubbed my arms. "Yeah."

There was silence. I began to wonder if she knew.

We both started talking at the same time. Valencia chuckled, with slight nervousness in her voice. "You first," she whispered.

I fiddled with my top. "Nudge told you," I whispered looking down.

Valencia nodded out of my peripheral vision. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. When she finally spoke her word came out in a whisper. "Max... I can't say I really agree to this. I know this wasn't expected... but you could of really of thought it through a little better."

I shifted slightly on my feet.

"But I also know that the whole flock is extremely mature for their age. And I guess the way you and Fang..."

Jeb snickered in my head. **Told you so.**

"MUM!" _Shut up Jeb!_

"Sorry, Max, but it's true," She sighed. "What's done is done. And besides Indi is one of a kind."

I looked up. Valencia was smiling. I hugged her.

"You're the best mum in the universe," I whispered.

I looked up at Valencia and she was crying. She whipped her tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Actually, you seem to be more of a mother than I am," Valencia said with a smiled.

I smiled back and gazed down at my sleeping daughter. Valencia put Indi in my arms. "She's beautiful," Valencia whispered.

I laughed slightly. "Isn't that what all grandmothers say?"

Valencia groaned. "Oh god, don't remind me. I feel so old."

We laughed together. Relief washed over me. I felt a lot happier knowing Valencia was ok about being a grandmother. Jees, that did kind of sound old.

I sighed and gazed at Indi. "I need to find Fang. I need to find him and my flock," I whispered. More for myself than any one.

Valencia hesitated, her eyes filling with worry. "Max... you know the world has changed since you destroyed Itex.

I frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

Valencia looked worried. "Where have you been for the past year?"

I shrugged. "Hiding," I whispered.

Valencia's eyes filled with sorrow. "Things have changed Max. The world. It's... It's not what you think it is any more. It's dangerous."

My instincts told me Valencia's words had something to do with me. My hands instantly tightened around Indi. "What do you mean?" I whispered cautiously.

Valencia sighed. "Max, when Itex was destroyed, the government uncovered hundreds of experiments. Thousands. They had no idea what to do with them. The public were pushing for human rights on the experiments saying that they were human too."

I nodded. I expected millions of people had read Fang's blog and were on his side. It was strange how Fang's name no longer brought tears to my eyes. Maybe because I would see him soon. Hopefully.

Valencia sighed. "Due to the public pressure, the government set the experiments free. They were placed in rehabilitation centres around the world, where they would learn to live human lives."

I froze. I realized where this was heading and it wasn't good.

Valencia looked up. "Of course as you know, you can't change the ways they grew up with. Being part animal, they were designed to fight, destroy and kill. No human can change that. When the experiments thought they were being realised but when they were put in the detention centres, they were trapped and fought back killing hundreds of people."

She gulped. "The public did a total back flip. They all of a sudden wanted the experiments captured and caged. Investors immediately took the opportunity to create a Zoo for the mutants. They torture them, hurt them. Some of these mutants are like you, barely animal at all, but they still use them as entertainment. It's... it's horrible."

I stared at her. This was people we were talking about. My heart raced. Images of my flock back in cages raced through my mind. I looked down at Indi. I wasn't going to let her witness life in a cage. I just couldn't do that to her.

"Where's everyone else?" I said my voice tight. I have to find them.

Valencia looked worried. "I don't know Max. After Nudge arrived 6 months ago, neither of us have heard anything from anyone else from the flock. We thought you were dead or worse caught and put in one of those travelling circuses."

I shuddered and blocked those images out of my mind. I couldn't believe this had all happened in just nine months! There was silence for a while.

"I know what you're thinking. You can't go after the flock."

I stared at her. "Why?"

Valencia looked as if she was about to cry. "I can't lose another daughter."

That's when it snapped. "Where's Ella?"

Valencia burst into tears. I put one up around my mother as her head flopped on my shoulder.

"They took her away," she sobbed. "They said I wasn't a good enough parent... they... they took her away from me."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I'm only posting the next chapter when I get 5 reviews. PLZ REVIEW! I really want to know what you think!**


	4. Rescue

**Hello People,**

**I am happy to tell you that I was able to get 6 reviews out of the last chapter. Well done for those who reviewed. I wonder if we can do one step better... 7 or eight maybe?**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 4: Rescue

Max POV

I thought I was a mess. I can tell you right now, mum was 10 times worse. She was just incredibly good at hiding it.

I convinced her she needed rest. She gave in eventually. Once she was upstairs, I sat on the couch. Indi woke up and I breastfed her. After vomiting most of it back up again, she was fully awake just as the sun was rising above the sky line.

I took her outside and rocked Indi as we watched the rising sun. She made faces at me, blowing spit bubbles out of her small pick lips. I smiled at her. She was so free and full of energy. My heart shattered at the thought of all those experiments locked in cages and used as entertainment.

**Welcome to the real world, Max.**

I rolled my eyes. _Can I ask you something?_

Jeb didn't answer.

_How on earth am I meant to save the world when it hates my guts? I can't save the world when it's trying to get me._

**Saving can also be said as rescuing.**

I thought about it._ But what is there to rescue?_

**Too much.**

_Well how am I meant to do it all?_

**You can't do it alone.**

There was a pause. I knew what Jeb was talking about. _I need my flock._

**You need everyone.**

_What? Everyone?_

**One fish alone can't bring down a shark, but a billion fish working together can withstand a thousand sharks.**

_Your point?_

**You are one fish in the sea.**

_Again?_

No answer.

I sighed. Great. All I get from Jeb is that I'm meant to find everyone to save the world and that I'm a fish in the sea. The last time I checked, I was sure I didn't have scales.

"Max?"

I turned around to see Nudge making her way towards me. I smiled slightly and Nudge walked over, standing beside me leaning against the rail. We watched the sunrise in silence.

"Um... Max?"

I looked at her. "Hmmm?"

Nudge sighed. "Where were you when you left?"

I looked down at my daughter. "We were in the Amazon somewhere," I sighed. "I don't know. I found a cave, stole some furniture and made a home. I didn't know what else to do."

Nudge nodded slowly. "You know... if you had told me... I would have come with you."

Guilt washed over me again. Nudge saw it. "Sorry Max, I..."

"No Nudge," I whispered. "It's ok. What's done is done. I can't change it now."

Nudge just looked at me. "I was there when they took Ella."

I stared at her. Nudge just sighed again. "It... it was horrible. I was asleep and I heard a banging on the door. Valencia told me to hide, so I did. I hid under the floor boards, a hideout we had made in case this would happen. I heard shouting and screaming. Someone ran up the stairs. Ella was screaming..." She paused, hatred and anger flashing across her eyes. She looked at me. "I want to kill them Max. Valencia was devastated..."

"Shhhh," I whispered softly kissing her head. "Trust me. If any of them touches you, Indi or any of the flock, they have hell to pay. Hurting my mother and taking my step sister... you better stand out the way when I get to them."

I succeeded my plan. The anger vanished in Nudge's eyes. She smiled slightly. "It's good to have you back."

I smiled back at her. "I can agree with you on that one."

Nudge gave a small laugh. Silence filled the air again. I looked at the risen sun. "Jeb spoke to me."

Nudge looked up but I didn't meet her gaze. "It said I needed to find the flock..."

"I'm coming with you," Nudge said instantly.

I looked at her. "Nudge, I'm not asking you to come with me."

"Max, I'm part of the flock. You're my leader and my sister. I go where you go, no matter how messed up the world is."

I smiled at that. The fact she was accepting me as her leader made me proud. Nudge shrugged. "And besides, someone needs to babysit."

I laughed and knocked her head with my wing. Nudge grinned, but it faded slightly into a frown. "What else did Jeb say?"

I sighed. "Something about how I was one fish in the sea can't kill a shark but a million fish together can kill a thousand."

Nudge was silent for a while. "You know... as soon as the flock separated, I didn't have my power anymore."

I stared at her. "Wait what?"

Nudge shrugged. "I just couldn't see any visions when I touched things any more. I thought it was because I was depressed and tired trying to find you."

Oh god, why on earth did I leave? Nudge looked at me. "But I got them back as soon as you arrived... It was like some bond kept our powers alive."

I frowned. "Jeb hadn't talked to me, since I... left and then suddenly appeared when... when I was in the shadows of mum's house."

I never flew super speed after I left, because I was too depressed. I wondered if that would have worked while I was gone...

Nudge smiled slightly. "You see Max? We need each other. The flock needs to be together to feed each other's powers. It keeps us strong..." She paused. "Jeb is right. Your one fish in the ocean. You can't save the world by yourself. You need the flock. Together we resist a thousand sharks."

I stared at her. "What happened to Nudge? Who is this wise person standing next to me?"

Nudge blushed. "Stop it."

I chuckled. "No seriously, where is she."

Nudge smiled. "She has always been by your side."

* * *

When Valencia woke up, she wasn't happy we were leaving.

"Val-Mum, it's my job to find the flock again. I have to leave," I said seriously.

Mum looked like she was going to cry again. "Max. There are people out there who would kill to have you in their freak shows. The danger is all around you. It's not like old times when Eraser or experiments appeared occasionally, these are everyday people, who will have you on your knees in two seconds flat. I CAN'T LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY TOO!"

Indi started to cry in Nudge's arms. Nudge cooed her softly and walked out of the room, giving me a troubled look as she left. I pulled out a chair and next to my mother who had her head in her hands.

"Mum," I whispered. "I have to do this."

"Why," she snapped not looking at me.

I hesitated. "I have to save the world," I said simply.

Mum looked up at me. "How can you save the world when they want to kill you?"

I hesitated. It suddenly snapped. I realised what I had been missing this whole time.

"I have to save the world from destroying itself. No, I have to rescue the world from destroying its self," I whispered.

I paused.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself. Mum looked at me strangely.

That's it. That's what Jeb was trying to tell me. The people are destroying the earth. They are killing each other. Like Ella. They took Ella away from her family.

"Mum?" I asked seriously. "Is Ella the only child taken away around here?"

My mother sighed as tears ran down her face. "No... The foster... the foster parents on the other side of town said they had the same thing happen to them. I... I heard a rumour it was happening in other towns too"

Shadow's had these children. What were they doing with them? Was it only this state or was it around the whole of America? The whole world?

A generation was disappearing. And by this happening the world was falling apart. Why though?

I had to find answers. I had to find my flock. I had to find Ella and these missing children.

I looked at her. "Mum. You have to let me find the flock. It's the only way to save the world from destroying itself. It's the only way to find Ella."

Valencia hesitated. I held her gaze. I had to be strong. I had to be old Max again. I knew my future would be difficult. But it is what I had to do. And I knew I wasn't alone.

Mum wiped the tears from her eyes. "You really do think you can save the world."

"I have to believe Mum," I whispered. "If I don't how can anyone trust me when I don't trust myself?"

Mum stared at me. "You really have grown up. Just like Nudge."

I blushed and rubbed my hand around the back of my neck. "I... guess."

Mum sighed. "Well, we better start packing. I'll head down to Wal-mart and get some everything you need."

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks mum."

Mum hugged me back. "Are you going to take Indi?"

I sighed again. "I need to. She's part of the flock too."

Mum hesitated but sighed. "Ok, I guess ill drop off at the baby store too."

"I owe you Mum."

"Just promise me, none of you will get hurt."

I hesitated. I knew I couldn't promise that, but this was to make Mum happy.

"I promise."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo**

**Please REVIEW! 8 or more reviews then I will put up the next chapter!**


	5. Packing

**Hello,**

**Wow! I got 9 review in the last Chapter. Fantastic guys! Any way, lets up the standard again. I am open to any suggestions in the next two chapters only. So if you want something to add, I'll will take all suggestions into consideration.**

**Enjoy!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 5: Packing

Max POV

To be honest, I was actually excited. I mean we were flying again, I was going to find the flock and going to kick ass. I mean what's more exciting than that? Especially since I hadn't done something like this in a very, very long time. Excluding the flying.

Nudge was a little excited to, but, like me, she tried to hide it too. Mum didn't seem to notice, which was a good thing.

Mum came back from town at around 2. Nudge and I had already raided the kitchen. I was defiantly hungrier than I was at the cave, but I guess I was also a million times happier.

But I knew I still needed Fang.

I tried to hide it from Nudge, but she always seemed to catch me out. She gave a sad smile when she saw my concentration drift. "Fang?"

I just put my forehead on Indi's. "I miss him so much Nudge. I love him."

Nudge nodded. "I know. He loved you too."

I kissed Indi's forehead. "She looks more like him, you know."

Nudge nodded. "She has his eyes and hair colour, but I see more of you in her than Fang."

I sighed, Indi looked at me frowning. I chuckled. She looked like Fang when she did that. My laugh died as quickly as it came. A whole in my heart appeared again.

"Indi needs her father," I said simply.

"She needs her family. She needs her flock," Nudge corrected.

I smiled. "You right."

Nudge sighed. "There is something you should have."

I frowned, when she ran up the stairs. A few seconds later she ran back down again with a black case in her hands. As she sat down on the couch beside me I realised what it was.

"Is that... Fang's laptop?" I asked in shock.

Nudge nodded gazing down at the case. "Yeah, it is. He gave it to me. When... When you left he didn't do anything. He just stared at nothing. Iggy was really taking charge. When we split up, Fang gave the laptop to me and said he didn't want to use it anymore.

I stared at the laptop case in Nudge's hands and said nothing. I wanted to hold it against my chest, but I resisted. It was almost as if I was seeing his feather or his t shirt. Something about that laptop, made me think he was nearby.

Nudge sighed. "He does love you Max. He always has. The way he looked at you... it was almost annoying."

I smirked at that. "But would Fang love me if I showed him his child?"

Nudge opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "He'll love Indi. I'm sure of it."

I ended the conversation there. I didn't want to start another argument. But I was scared. I was scared Fang wouldn't love me anymore. I was scared he wouldn't want to see me anymore.

And I was scared he wouldn't love his daughter.

* * *

Valencia gave us 3 sets of clothes, 4 pairs of brand new socks, 4 pairs of underwear and 2 matching bras, 2 jumpers, a wet weather jacket and 2 pairs of shoes, one pair on converses and a pair of sneakers, for both of us. She also gave us 3 sets of baby clothes, 2 small pompom beanies, a baby jumper and 2 pairs of baby socks.

Surprisingly she also gave us a set of men's clothes each, a large Iggy/Fang set and a Gazzy set. We stared at her, but she shrugged and said we never know when we might need them.

As for baby gear, Mum had brought 3 blankets, 2 dozen or so worth of waterproof nappies, 3 packets of baby wipes, a white plastic changing blanket, 2 bottles of powder, a teething ring and 3 dummies. I gave Indi one of the dummies and she instantly became attached to it. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. I also packed Indi's little valet lamb.

Medical terms, Mum went overboard. She gave us both a medium size first aid kit. It was stacked with pain killers, bandages, scissors, needle and stitching thread and antiseptic. On top of that, Mum also gave us 4 more packets of pain killers, 6 more bandages and 3 more bottles of antiseptic. She also made us pack a packet of travelling tissues and another small roll of stitching thread. Just a little overboard.

Mum handed us both a medium size camping bag. She gave us a cup, spoon, knife, fork and a bowl to both of us. She gave us 6 packets of matches, a saucepan, a frying pan, a tea towel, a bottle of detergent and a wooden spoon. I was surprised when she didn't give us much food, only enough for two days or so depending on our appetite. I expected she would have wanted us to stack up on food.

The one thing I didn't expect from her was 5 thousand dollars... in cash.

"Mum... I can't accept this," I whispered unsure.

Valencia had tied the piles in groups of $500 in 20 dollar notes. I stared at the ten piles. 5 thousand dollars was a lot of money. Especially for Mum.

"Max," My mother said caringly. "As much as I don't want you to go, I know you know what's right for yourself and the flock. And besides, I would of spent this much money on your food anyway."

I smiled at that. I guess that's kind of true.

Valencia sighed. "Max, most kids your age would be asking their parent for money to buy computers, video games, mobile phones, jewellery... I know you never asked for any of that stuff and never really had the chance to. So think of this money as all the pocket money you never had."

I hugged her. "Thanks Mum."

Mum grinned. "I've missed having you around too Max."

* * *

We were leaving tomorrow morning. I had our packs at the front door and Indi was laying in the travel cot Valencia had brought. No, we weren't going to take the cot, but Valencia decided to buy one for when we stayed at her house. I thought that was a reasonably good idea.

I stared at Indi. She chewed on her little lamb with her toothless mouth as she looked up at me. She was barely 40 cm long, but her wing span was roughly the same size. I knew that her little wings would grow and expand when her downing feathers dropped off.

"You ready to go find daddy?" I whispered to her gently running my hand over her small curls. She opened her mouth and made a face.

I smiled. "We have a big day tomorrow. You need to sleep."

Independence frowned at me. I chuckled lightly. "Now, now. No need to be stubborn."

I pulled the blanket over her gently and closed the door as I left the room. I jumped out the window spreading my wings through the slits of my tank top, and beat them quietly. I climbed the sky easily and glided back landing on the roof. To my surprise, Nudge was already there.

"Hey," I said, walking over and sitting next to her.

She smiled at me. "Hey."

We sat in silence. The moon was out. It was almost full and lit up the night like a sun.

"Can ask a question?" I said looking at Nudge.

"Sure."

I stretched out my wings and shook then softly. "How did they capture all the experiments?"

Nudge shuddered. "There's this special army that was created. They dress in full black and some of them have these special guns that have darts that instantly paralyse you, while some have normal guns. You know like shotguns? I call them the shadows. Well, they look like shadows dressed in black..."

"You know," I said cutting her off. "The reason I left the house was because of these two people appearing at the entrance to the cave."

Nudge's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Did... did they hurt Indi?"

I gave Nudge a look. Nudge laughed. "Oh that's right. I guess you gave them your moves."

"I was actually surprised I remembered them after nearly 10 months of hiding," I said seriously.

Nudge smile faded. "Were they all in black?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, they're shadows," Nudge whispered. "Shadows came and took Ella away."

I nodded again. "We're going to find Ella too. She is my half sister."

Nudge sighed. "I wonder if Ella isn't the only one. I mean there has to be more. Valencia went to the council to make a complaint about taking Ella, but they ignored her. What if this is happening all over the world?"

"I have thought about it," I said honestly. "If this is happening all over the world, the Shadows have to be up to something. But we need to find the flock first. I need them to help me save the world. Then we find Ella and any other lost children."

Silence filled the air.

Nudge looked up at the moon. "Where are we going to find them? I mean, we all split up. Even Gazzy and Angel. Well, Iggy and Gazzy were still in the cave when we left. But still, they could be all over the world."

"I really don't know, Nudge," I whispered. "But I have this feeling that we need to head east."

Nudge nodded again. "I feel it too."

I smirked. "Maybe we'll find Iggy first. At least then he can help us cook."

"Hey! I know how to cook. Valencia taught me."

I pretended to wipe the sweat off my brow. "Thank god."

Nudge laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. I chuckled. Our laughter faded into the night.

"The Zoo is in New York," Nudge whispered. "Maybe we need to go there."

I thought about it. "No I don't think its New York we need to go to. More Washington area."

Nudge frowned. "Your right."

"I always am."

"No not always. But most of the time."

I stood up. "You need to sleep."

Nudge groaned, but stood up anyway. "I take that back. Your right all the time."

I grinned. "I have a feeling you're going to need your strength for the next couple of months. Go on. Go to sleep."

Nudge walked to the edge of the roof, but paused and turned around. "Max," She whispered. "Do you think the whole flock is... alive?"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds. The mere thought of that pieced my heart. I knew it was possible. I knew someone could be hurt or worse captured. But somewhere inside me, I knew no-one was dead. I don't know why I knew. Maybe it was my love for the flock. But I knew they weren't dead.

"I do Nudge. And we will find them. Even if it means we will die trying."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo**

**Open for Suggestions! REVEIW PLZ! **


	6. Leaving

**Hey Everyone,**

***sigh* Come on people. I need reviews. I know you love this story (otherwise you wouldn't be reading it), so why not share the love by reviewing.**

**Oh and by the way, if anyone has any Idea how to use betta, I want to use it on this story, but I don't know how. Please Help!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

My Sorrow

Chapter 6: Leaving

Max POV

I didn't sleep well that night. Of course, Indi woke me up twice in the night. I breast fed her and let her sleep with me the second time she woke up. I spent 20 minutes watching her suck her dummy and play with Nudge's feather wind charm before she fell asleep.

I heard Mum's alarm go off at around 3 in the morning. I sighed knowing it was time to leave. We had to leave so early, so humans didn't see us.

Mum opened my door. "Max?"

"I'm awake," I whispered stroking my daughter's hair.

I heard my mother walk towards me though my back was facing her. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Max... you don't have to do this," Mum whispered sadly.

"No, I don't have to," I whispered looking up at her. "I need to."

My mother stared at me for a few seconds before she nodded and left to wake up Nudge. I pulled out one of Indi's blankets, a soft pale pink one and wrapped Indi up gently. I got off the bed and picked Indi up cradling her into my arms. Indi's wings flutter softly under the blanket and shifted slightly, but remained asleep.

I walked out into the hall way as Nudge appeared out of her bedroom. She smiled at me slightly as she rubbed her eyes. "Morning Max."

I smiled whispering, "Morning."

We walked down stairs. Mum was crying when she gave us both a massive breakfast of pancakes, porridge, cereal and toast. I was actually full by the time I finished. Indi had stayed asleep the whole time.

It was time to leave.

I did a double check of what we had packed in our bags, packing the last little things like Indi's teething ring and her lamb. Despite the volume of gear we had packed, the bags were still only a quarter of our weight. We put on our packs. I put Indi in my sling. We were ready.

God, I hated goodbyes.

Valencia was in tears when she came to the door to say goodbye. I expected her to hug me, but to my surprise she had a plastic bag with her.

"I have some things for you," my mother whispered as she placed the bag on the ground and pulled out the first item.

She walked to Nudge. She handed her a brand new pink IPod Nano. Nudge squealed quietly, trying not to wake the baby.

"Oh my god," Nudge whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Mum smiled despite the tears. "It has all the songs, I know, you love. Here's a power point charger."

Nudge burst into tears as she hugged Valencia. "Thank you so much for letting me stay. I... I don't know where I would have gone, if you hadn't..."

My mother whispered to her softly something. Nudge blushed and pulled away from Valencia. Valencia just smiled as if she knew something.

My mother looked at Indi in my arms. "This is for Indi. I know you would want anything that rattled, in case you were in danger, but I thought she would like this."

She pulled out a ring of plastic different colour keys. I laughed as I took them from her. Valencia kissed my sleeping daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you soon," my mother whispered.

I handed Indi to Nudge as I faced my mother. Now this is why I hate goodbyes. I always cry. I hate it when I cry.

Mum smiled. "And how could I forget you, Max."

"You don't have to buy me something."

My mother laughed. "This I didn't buy."

She produced a knife. It 30 cms long and its sheath was attached to a woven leather belt. The handle of the knife was made of carved wood and wrapped tightly in leather. The sheath itself was made of tough tan leather sewn together with dark leather strips. The tan leather had dinted prints in it that I would have to look at later because the light was bad at the moment.

I pulled the knife out of the sheath. The metal was clean and sharp. It was exactly symmetrical. Nudge gasped.

"Your great-great grandfather was actually a warrior of a Indian tribe called the Ojibwe up near Niagara Falls," Mum whispered. "This was his knife."

I stared at her. "No way."

My mother laughed. "It's true. He died in battle and the knife was handed down to his daughter, your great grandmother. It was handed to my mother and then to me when I was a little girl. Now I give it to you. The knife's name is Giniw."

I frowned at her. "What does that mean?"

My mother smiled. "The War Eagle."

I stared at her, then at the knife. She really wanted me to have it. I tightened my grip on the knife. "Thank you. I'm... really honoured to have it."

My mother wiped her tears away. "You're welcome. I have one more thing to give you, but this is for the whole flock. I got these specially made ages ago, so if you run out I have more."

She picked up a plastic bag. She pulled out a thick black elastic band... with an Angel emblem on it.

She passed one to me. I studied the band. The black elastic band was flexible but defiantly tough and sturdy. The emblem was a metal oval. The Angel had its wings spread out, its longest feathers reaching above the person. The person stood in a star, looking to the stars and its hands spread, reaching to the sky.

My mother handed one to Nudge too. She gave the plastic bag to me. I looked inside and noticed 15 or so more of the same bands.

"I thought," my mother whispered. "You could use some sort of symbol... for the flock. I mean you're meant to save the world. You should have a sort of symbol."

I looked up at her. "But we only have seven... I mean 8 in the flock." How could I forget Indi?

My mother smiled. "I know. But you never know when you will get new members."

I couldn't say anything. I just jumped at her.

Mum laughed as I burst into tears. God, I was so happy. I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to.

"Thank you. I love you Mum," I sobbed.

"Ahh, Max. I love you too, sweetheart. Just promise me you won't get killed?" My mother said stoking my hair.

"I promise mum," I whispered. "I promise."

I held her like that for a few seconds before she pulled away from me. Mum kissed my forehead. "Go. You don't want to be too low in the sky when the sun rises."

I nodded slipping my arm band on my wrist and tying Giniw to my waist. Nudge gently gave me Indi and I tucked her into my sling. I stuffed the plastic bag of bands and Indi's keys into Nudges bag and double checked everything was secure before turning towards the clearing.

"One more thing Max," Mum said through her tears.

I looked back as I slipped my band over my hand on my wrist.

"Next time, give me a little more warning before you rock up with a new born child in your arms," She said with a smile.

I felt the blood rush to my face and Nudge laughed at me.

"See you soon guys," Mum cried.

"You too!" Nudge cried back. I just grinned.

I spread my wings, Nudge only a second behind me. With one beat I lifted off the ground effortlessly. And Nudge and I sprung into the sky.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo**

**Plz Review. I will post once there is at least 7 reviews! PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Giniw

**Hey Dudes,**

**I know. Yes, it's out. Sorry, It's exam time in god old Australia. You know what that means. Stress, Stress, Stress. AHHHHH! so help me.**

**Any way, This is a bit of a fill in chapter. But I'm happy to tell you that I got 10 reviews last chapter. Lets aim for 10 reviews again and I love longer reviews more. They are the best.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 7: Giniw

Max POV

We were on the boarder of Colorado by the time the sun peaked over the horizon. We were lucky there were clouds today. We flew just above them comfortably without the fear of being spotted.

Nudge was listening to her IPod. Indi hadn't woken yet, but I knew I would have to stop and feed her when she did and I was guessing that would be around another hour or so.

I breathed in the air with a sigh. It almost felt like the good old times. Flying above the clouds. The rising sun's heat touching my face. God this felt good. Why have I been missing out on this all the time?

Indi woke up at 7, so we stopped on a deserted mountain. As soon as Indi was fed, we took to the skies again. I guessed that the quicker we moved the quicker we would be able to find the flock.

We made camp early that night, at 5. We didn't stop for lunch. We both agreed that we were both full at the time, but now we were starving.

We stopped at a town. It had McDonalds, probably the cheapest way in terms of food for flying mutant kids. Nudge stayed with the packs and Indi, while I took 3 20 dollar notes and walked towards McDonalds.

I was edgy at first. What if the humans recognized that I wasn't one of them? What if they capture me? Through me into the zoo Nudge goes on about?

But as I walked I cooled off. No one was making second glances and boy was I thankful.

I walked into McDonalds and tensed. It wasn't all that crowded, but it seemed too closed in for me. I breathed in and out. Act human Max, that shouldn't be that hard.

I walked straight to the counter. "I'll have 4 BigMac meals, with large chips and Cocacola, 2 large chocolate sundaes, 2 apple pies and 2 Macflurrys, Oreo."

Yeah, very human Max. Every human orders 4 times what on the menu.

The guy at the counter stared at me with his mouth open. I shifted uncomfortably. "Please...?"

The guy shook his head and tapped on the touch screen. "Ok... um... is that all?"

"Yes thanks," I said smiling.

The men around the back were busy around the back, the guy at the counter was still staring at me like I had grown a third wing.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

I tensed up, but forced myself to relax. "Max."

"That's an interesting name. Is it short for Maxine or something?" He said.

"Yep." I cringed. Was this guy flirting with me?

"Can I have your number?"

"Nope."

"Address?"

"Nope." Get a life!

The guy looked as if he was on his last leg. "E-mail?"

The order came then. I quickly graved the bags and drinks. "Nope."

I was tempted to run out the door, but I was able to walk out slowly. I felt the guy at the counter stare at my back.

"My name's Mark!" he yell. I just pushed the door open and walked outside.

It was hard juggling 4 drinks, 4 bags and 2 macflurrys. When I was closed to the spot where I had left Nudge and Indi, Nudge ran over to me and helped carry the drinks. I looked over my shoulder. I knew we were too close to the town to set camp this close.

"We need to find somewhere further from the town," I said doing a small scan of the area for any unwanted visitors.

Nudge nodded. "You take the packs and I'll mind the food and Indi. Find a place over the hill or somewhere."

I nodded and took our packs. I flew over the hill and spotted a tree with fairly thick branches. It's thick and tall roots come out of the ground at the base and circled a large area of dirt. I knew it was a good place to hide a fire.

I dumped the packs down and took off again, back to Nudge and Indi. Indi was awake but thankfully wasn't crying. I took the paper bags and Indi, while Nudge took the drinks and the mac flurrys.

There wasn't really much to set up. Nudge and I would be sleeping in the trees, while Indi would sleep in a hammock made from one of her blankets and some string. I breast fed Indi as Nudge started a fire.

As soon as Indi was fed, the bags were hanging from the branches and the fire was a blaze, we scoffed into our meals.

"Oi Nudge?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Nudge said a mouthful of chips in her mouth.

"What did Valencia whisper to you just before we left?" I asked curiously.

Nudge stopped halfway through her mouthful. He face flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing."

She said it way to quickly, but I let it drop. Fine, I'd give her a break.

Silence fell over the camp. The only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of fire, the occasional owl or squirrel in the trees and the chopping of food.

"I forgot how good Macca's tastes like," Nudge said with a mouthful of BigMac.

I nodded taking a sip of my coke. But frowned. "Why? When was the last time you went to Macca's?"

Nudge shrugged and shoved some chips in her mouth. "Since before you left..."

I paused half way through a bite of my BigMac. "What? Valencia never took you to Macca's?"

If I could pick the person who loved Macca's the most. I would pick Nudge. Ok, I would pick Iggy, Gazzy and Angel over Nudge, but that wasn't the point. What I meant was... oh never mind.

Nudge shrugged as she moved to her second packet of chips. "She was scared someone was going to find out the truth about me. She never let me go anywhere."

By the tone of Nudge's voice, I could tell she was incredibly angry. I looked down at Indi, who was chewing her keys on a blanket. "Is that why you stormed out of the house?"

Nudge sighed. "Yeah, I know it was wrong too, but I was just... so... frustrated with Valencia, the flock, the world..."

I nodded. "I understand. I would hate it too."

Nudge nodded, "Valencia didn't though."

"She was only trying to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. But you know how it feels being caged up. It started to feel like that after a while."

I didn't know what to say. I could see the topic was a little edgy, because Nudge changed the subject. "Do you think we should search at the zoo?"

I thought about it. "Maybe. I guess we might have to look there at least once."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Incredibly, but hey, when isn't something dangerous for us?"

* * *

Nudge went to sleep as I took first watch. Indi fell asleep soon after I had finished my dinner. I put her up in her small hammock carefully. It was dangerous to put her up there, but Indi wasn't a real mover in her sleep and I clipped the sides together so she didn't fall out when she did move.

I did a small scout of the area. There wasn't much around and certainly no sign of people. I walked back to the fire and sat down on one of the root. I poked the fire with a stick, keeping it burning.

I untied Giniw from around my waist.

The carvings on the sheath were beautiful. They were burnt into the leather making dark brown drawings. I saw an eagle fighting some sort of snake, but the other drawings were too hard to work out.

I noticed a small pocket on the side of the sheath. I pulled the flap out and pulled out a stone. It was a dark grey pebble. I quickly realised it was meant for sharpening the knife.

I pulled the knife out. The blade reflected off the fire ember like a mirror. I put my finger on the tip of the knife and drew it back quickly. I knew there was no need to sharpen it.

I placed the pebble back in its pocket and placed the sheath to the side. I stood up, with the knife in my hand. I faced the trunk of the tree. I took a few steps back so I was around 20 meters away from the trunk.

I looked down at the knife. The handle seemed to fit my hand perfectly as if it was made for me. Jeb never taught us to fight with weapons. But I was going to use the knife for Valencia's sake.

I stared at a small dot in the tree trunk. My eyes zoned in on it. I positioned my knife over my shoulder. My feet were in a steady stance.

I threw the knife. I watched it slice the air... and it stabbed into the tree.

I ran to the trunk. The knife was on a nearly perfect horizontal. I plucked the knife out from the tree. God, it was hard to pull out. It hit the small black dot. I stared at the cut-in-half black dot. Holy cow, who ever thought I could throw a knife.

Let's just say the trees around the camp needed a few bandaids by the time Nudge was up for her watch.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**I will post the next one after 10 Reviews PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. First Kill

**Hello Dudes,**

**I'm trying NOT to be demanding, but sorry people, I've put up 7 chapters and I only have 45 reviews. Of course there is 31 chapters to this book, but the more reviews I get the more people will be able to read my story. I know this sounds really picky, but just bare with me.**

**Oh, and I would really enjoy it if you guys made suggestions to anything. Fax, Niggy, plot, you name it. Even if your confused about something (Of course, I'm talking about the stuff that's already happened). Just review and I'll send one back.**

**Bye for Now**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 8: First Kill

Max POV

I woke up the next morning and found the camp was worse than I imagined. I noticed Nudge was sitting by the newly blazing camp fire as I jumped down from my branch. Thankfully Indi hadn't awoken yet.

Nudge glanced at me suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know why every tree within 20 metres radius of the camp has at least a thousand scratches and stab holes in them?"

I blushed. "Hey, I got to do some practice some time or other," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Nudge just gave me a look.

"Ok, I guess I got a little too excited," I mumbled.

Nudge laughed. "It spooked me out when the sun came up and the scratches just appeared."

I smiled as I sat down by the fire. "That was my intention," I lied.

Nudge laughed as she handed me a steaming cup of tea. "I guessed."

"Hmm," I said as I sipped my mug of tea.

Nudge poked the fire with a stick around the boiling sauce pan of water. "What are we doing for breakfast?"

I shrugged. "Panache, Subway... something on the run."

Nudge suddenly piped up. I knew she loved Panache... Especially if it meant double-chocolate-3-stacked pancakes with ice-cream.

Indi gave a wail. I sighed and Nudge gave me a sympathetic look. I knew she had taken care of Indi on her night watch.

I lifted Indi out of her hammock and gently rocked her. She flapped her wings through the slits in her jump suit. I cooed her softly and she calmed down, but she still whimpered giving a clear sign she was hungry.

I sat by the fire as I breast fed her. Nudge cleared the camp area. Once Indi was finished, I cradled her in my arms. Indi blinked at me and reached up. I kissed her little hand as she tried to grave my nose. She made a soft ahh sound.

"Can I hold her?" Nudge whispered. I smiled at Nudge and stood up. Nudge walked over to me and carefully took Indi from me. Nudge sat back down on the root.

Snap.

I froze. My hand instantly fell on Giniw and my eyes snapped to the noise. My raptor eyes searched through the trees. A black figure...

I didn't take second chances. I threw my knife at the figure. I heard a thud and a grunt, before something heavy fell to the ground.

I jumped over the fire and pushed the bush out of the way. A shadow. The knife had hit him straight in the chest, killing him instantly. But the sight of the small speaker phone coming from his ear made me tense up.

But my heart suddenly felt guilty. I had killed some one. Someone who might of had a family. Someone who may of had a daughter like me. A wife, kids... a life that I had now destroyed.

No Max, you can't think of that now.

I pulled the knife from his chest and wiped the blood off onto his uniform. We needed to get out of here. And fast.

I walked back into the camp and sheathed Giniw, my eyes searching the area. No sign of any activity, but the birds were quiet. Too quiet.

"Max?" Nudge questioned. She was standing up, Indi pressed stomach against Nudge's chest.

"Shadow. We need to leave," I said stamping the fire. "Pack up quickly."

Nudge knew better than to question me. She handed me Indi and instantly poured the boiling water on the remaining embers of the fire.

I pressed Indi against my chest gently so she was looking over my shoulder. I turned back to the direction of the dead shadow. I could almost feel them coming. Like I could hear their footsteps.

Indi whimpered. I looked at her. "I know sweet heart, their coming."

* * *

We flew quickly, skipping breakfast. I was hungry and I guessed Nudge was too, but we had to keep moving. Neither of us said anything. I could tell Nudge was tense. I had a feeling she was incredibly scared of Shadows.

We flew low to the ground. Once we had to stop, when we heard a helicopter.

"They're defiantly after us," Nudge whispered.

I nodded my eyes searching the cloudless sky for the helicopter, though I never found it.

We took the chance to have a break. Indi wasn't hungry, but she was very restless and wouldn't sleep. Nudge and I took in turns holding her as we each ate a packet of MM's for lunch. They weren't the most nitrous thing to eat, but they had enough energy for us.

Indi fell asleep, by the time we were flying again. That helped me relax a bit. Indi was sort of my indicator for danger. I could tell when something was wrong, because she would stay awake. Her falling asleep made me guess that we were ok.

But I had still killed a shadow. I'm pretty sure that didn't put me in their good books.

We found another tree to sleep in. Pine trees. They weren't really my forte. They were too prickly. But Nudge loved them. She kept going on about how the wood was softer and more comfortable. I was starting to believe she was part squirrel.

The good thing about sleeping in a pine tree plantation was that pinecones were fantastic for burning. They didn't let up as much smoke either. The trees were also packed together, making it virtually impossible for anyone to see us through them.

I laid out Indi's rug and gently laid Indi on it. Nudge was happy to baby sit as I did a scout of the area. I pounced up one of the pine trees to get a good view of the plantation.

It was big. Huge. Virtually impossible for anyone to find us. Seriously. If someone said we were in the plantation, they would take weeks trying to find us.

I flew through the pine trees. I found a town on the edge of the plantation. It was fairly small, with only about 50 houses and a few shops. There were a fair few men walking home with saws resting on their shoulders.

I decided to cook up the plastic packet of soup. Valencia packed 4 packets, so I used up two. Pouring them into the sauce pan, I push the embers under the pan.

Nudge was staring at me is shock. "When did you learn how to cook?"

I shrugged. "Only way to survive."

Nudge left the conversation at that. She knew she was heading into an emotional topic for both of us.

I also pulled out some mountain bread that Mum also made us pack lots of. She didn't make us pack much food, but boy did she go nuts about mountain bread.

"Max, I think I really like Iggy" Nudge said in a shy, innocent way while stirring her soup with her spoon.

I was half way though swallowing a mouthful of soup when she said that. I was so shocked by her comment, I jerked and sprayed the soup on the fire.

I coughed, wiping the dribbles of soup off my mouth. "Umm... Nudge, I seriously don't know what to say."

Nudge shrugged as she looked at me carefully. "Well... you love Fang right?"

"Absolutely."

Nudge looked back at her soup. "You think about him all the time?"

"Yes."

"And you hate it when his gone?"

I sighed. "Nudge, love for a family is different from being in love with someone. I think about the flock all the time and I hate it when they're gone. Being in love is when you want to share something with them. A connection. Its... hard to explain. But it's as if you have found your other half."

Nudge looked at me seriously. "I think Iggy's my other half."

There was a pause in the air. "Is that what Mum was whispering to you about?"

Nudge blushed and shuffled her feet. "Um... yeah. Apparently, I talk in my sleep."

I'm pretty sure my face came out as being unsure. "Nudge... just be careful, ok? Don't jump to ahead of yourself."

Nudge gave me a look. "Like you can talk."

I sighed. God, I'm such a hypocrite.

* * *

Nudge and I washed our bowls, spoons and the sauce pan with water. I filled the sauce pan up again and began to boil water for tea. Nudge played with Indi as I made Indi's bed.

"All right, Cherub," I said picking Indi off the ground. "Time for bed."

Indi mumbled baby gibberish as she graved some of my hair and pulled on it. I took my hair out of her hands. "Now, now. None of that. Bed."

Right on cue, Indi yawned. I chuckled and rocked her as I walked towards her hammock. She was almost asleep instantly. I placed her in the hammock and clipped the two sides together so she wouldn't fall out.

I silently walked back to the fire. Nudge shook the blanket and folded it. I sighed and poured the boiling water into the mugs. I poured a little bit of cool water into the mugs and handed Nudge her mug.

I lay on my back and stared at the star filled sky. I felt Nudge do the same and we stared at the sky in silence.

It would have been at least 30 minutes before Nudge cried, "Satellite."

I laughed. "There's one next to the saucepan."

"Oh... there is too. Nar, I was looking at the one passing over the Centaur's bow and arrow."

I hummed as I spotted it. "Good spotting."

Another few minutes of silence.

"Max...?"

"Nudge."

"Did... did you miss me when you were gone?'

"Terribly," I said honestly.

"Really?"

"Of course. How could I forget my favourite chatter box?"

Nudge giggled. "Did you miss Angel?"

"Defiantly."

"Gazzy?"

"Him, yes. His mimicking voice... no."

"What about Iggy?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I say yes to him driving."

Nudge laughed again. "Even total?"

"Surprisingly... yes."

"Fang?"

I looked at her she said that. Nudge met my gaze. "You know that answer."

Nudge lifted her band above her and fiddled with the elastic. "I'm really happy to be part of the flock."

I smiled. "Me too Nudge, me too."

Nudge sat up with a sigh and gulped down her tea. "I'll take first watch."

"No, Nudge. You sleep."

"But you took first watch last night!" Nudge argued.

I smiled sadly. "I know. But you know me. I can't sleep very well, until around 1."

Nudge pouted. "Ok... but tomorrow night, I take first watch."

I sat up and watched her walk to the tree and pounce up onto the branches and disappearing into the pine needles.

I sighed and stared at my tea. I took a sip, but it was cold so I drunk it all.

_Jeb?_

**Hello.**

I rolled my eyes. _Yes Jeb, hello to you too._

I paused.

_Last time you talked to me, I said I needed to find my flock. But you said that I needed to find every one. Who is everyone?_

There was silence in my mind for a few seconds.

**History is written by those who win. Why would someone write about a war they lost?**

I frowned. _Is there going to be a war?_

**Possibly.**

I growled. _You're not helping Jeb. I need straight answers. Is there or isn't there going to be a war?_

Another pause. **Max, the future isn't set, every one builds their own future whether they like it or not. If you want a war, create a war. But if not, then you need to find a way to resist it.**

I frowned. _I don't want a war._

**Then find the flock, find Ella, protect Indi, and save the world from self destruction.**

_That doesn't sound... wait... WHAT! Indi! What's wrong with her? WHY DOES SHE NEED PROTECTING?_

But Jeb was gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxxo**

**Please... Please... Please review. Do you like the plot or not?**


	9. Gazzy's Trail

**Hey,**

**Ok, I got one long review. I'm sure you have questions though. Come on. I know you do.**

**By the way, just wondering if you'd rather a fresh story after this one or would you rather the sequel. I can do either, But I thought that you might like the chance to pick which one you want. Just vote in a review.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 9: Gazzy's trail

Max POV

I woke up with the sound of Indi crying. I instantly shot up, forgetting where I was slightly. But it came back to me quickly.

I jumped off my branch and stretched slightly. I quickly looked at the watch Valencia had brought Nudge and I. It was 7:03. I reached up and pulled Indi out of her hammock. She was hungry. I had to admit, she wasn't hungry as much as she normally was yesterday.

Nudge wasn't in the camp sight. I guessed that she was doing a scout around. I had taught her well. Scout a 500m radius around the camp once an hour.

I sat on the dirt as I breast fed Indi. As soon as she was full I started the fire. I boiled some water. Strangely, Nudge wasn't back yet. I started to get a little edgy. I cooed Indi to sleep and put her back in her hammock. At least if someone was around, Indi would be safe.

I began to automatically realise how quiet my surroundings were. There weren't many birds around in the trees, nor where there many forest animals around.

I spun around at the snap of a twig, but sighed with relief when I realised it was only Nudge.

She looked worried. No, more in shock. I walked up to her. "You ok?" I whispered.

Nudge looked at me. Her eyes were scared. "Look what I found."

She held up a feather. I stiffened. It was bigger than a normal feather. In fact the base was a tan colour and faded into black at the tip.

Unmistakably Gazzy's feather.

I took the feather from her in a breath and studied it. The tip was bent to the side in an unnatural way and at the bottom was a small amount of dried up blood. There were also some small blood spots on the tan part of the feather.

"Gazzy," I whispered. Nudge nodded.

"I found it on the ground about 500m that way," she said inclining her head towards the south. "I did a search around, but I'm sure you'd have a better idea of what to look for than me. There's a small town just over that hill too."

I nodded. "Get Indi and we'll have a look."

* * *

When Nudge stopped at a small area of dirt and leaves, I instantly worked out that there had been a lot of movement. Pines were un-naturally placed and some had been pushed purposely.

I knelt down to a better look. "Yeah, defiantly someone in bare feet... and around Gazzy's height. It happened recently, within the hour or two."

Nudge nodded and pointed at a boot print. "Those are shadow's boots. They all wear the same big bulky black boots."

I nodded. I remember seeing them when they arrived at the cave. I walked around the area. "Gazzy fought hard."

Nudge nodded again. "The boots went that way. Towards the town."

I followed where she was pointing. Firstly, Shadows were near. And Secondly, they had Gazzy.

"We need to packup. Put out the fire. We don't want to leave any clues we were there," I said seriously.

We walked back to the camp in a hurry. I packed up the gear, while Nudge put out the fire and covered it with dirt. We strapped on our packs.

"Wait," I said as Nudge was about to take flight. "We can't fly if shadows are near. It would be like handing ourselves on a silver platter."

Nudge frowned. "Should we fly through the trees?"

I hesitated. That was still taking risks, but if we could find Gazzy, it would be a risk I am willing to take.

"Ok," I said. "But stay low. And when we get close to town, we'll walk."

Nudge nodded and we both took to the air. We flew slowly, dodging pine trees. I pulled up on the edge of the plantation on the top of the hill. In the valley was a small town.

"There," Nudge said. "That black van. The same one took Ella away."

I stared at the van. It was very new. It looked too modern and too stylish to belong to a shadow. But there was big red and white writing on the side of the van.

"What does N.M.E.A. stand for?" I asked.

"National Mutant Extermination Army," Nudge said in a whisper.

I shuddered. "I have a very bad feeling Gazzy's in the truck."

Nudge nodded and didn't say anything.

"Right, let's leave our packs here. I'll take Indi," I said carefully taking Indi out of Nudge's arms. I began to walk down the hill but froze when I realise Nudge wasn't following me.

"Nudge? Are you ok?" I asked walking back up the hill to meet her.

Nudge opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She looked shell shock. Eventually she spoke so softly, even I had trouble hearing.

"Max... you know I'd follow you all the way... but... I really...after Ella..." She faded off, almost sounding ashamed.

She was scared, I realised. She was scared of the Shadows. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's scared of something. Will you mind Indi, if you don't want to fight?"

Nudge nodded. She seemed more relaxed after letting her little secret out. I passed Indi back to her.

"I'll be back up if you need it," Nudge said gently rocking Indi.

I nodded. "Hopefully that won't be the case."

I ran down the hill, the momentum of the downward slope made me go faster. When I arrived at the edge of the town, I sunk between the buildings to get closer to the van.

I un-sheathed my knife at the sound of voices. They were coming from around the side of the building.

"... and James from down the road said he almost had 'im. But then the little devil blew up his shed!" said a gruff voice with a thick accent.

I smirked. Yep, that defiantly sounded like Gazzy.

"Thank you sir, that information was very helpful," said a smooth but deep voice. I guessed he was the shadow. Or one of them.

"Any time officer," said the gruff voice.

I heard a door opening and closing. I realised that I couldn't attack now. Not while it was in town.

I turned and ran through the trees. As soon as I was away far enough, I spread my wings and my feet lifted off the ground.

I flew upwards, catching sight of the trunk in an instant. I watched it turn the corner. Right. Time to make my move.

I flew beside the trunk, keeping up with it easily. I pulled out my knife. Hope your holding on Gazzy.

I slashed my knife at the back tire.

BANG!

I pulled up instantly, but the trunk kept going. I watched it swerve and try to brake. The truck toppled to the side.

I re-griped my knife. I heard the groans coming from the inside of the van as I walked towards it. I approached the back doors, slipping my knife through the gap and sliced down, breaking the lock.

The doors flew open, revealing a shadow. He jumped at me, but I was ready, as slammed my knife into his stomach.

He yelled and vomited blood over my shoulder. I threw him to the side, slipping my knife out of his body. The second shadow had come out of the driver seat. I threw my knife at him without thinking. It hit him in the centre of his head. He collapsed.

It was only when the third shadow charged at me, did I realise that I was now weapon less.

Time for some old style moves.

I went to slam my fist in the shadow's face, but he dodged to the left and graved my arm.

Right handed. His left side was weaker.

I kicked my foot into on is ribs, forcing him to let go of my arm. He aimed for a kick in the stomach, but I graved his foot and twisted it. He fell on the ground and stopped moving.

I stood up straight, letting go of the shadow's leg. I looked up.

There was Gazzy. He was in a small cage, barely a metre cubed. He gripped the iron bars and stared at me with a dumb fold expression.

I smirked. "Hello to you too, Gazzy."

Gazzy just blink as I walked over and pulled the knife out of the shadow's head, wiping the blood off the knife and onto his uniform. I then walked over to Gazzy's cage.

"Watch your fingers," I mumbled as I sliced the lock and opening the cage. Gazzy virtually jumped at me and hugged me tightly.

"MAX!" Gazzy screamed as he jumped.

I laughed softly and hugged him back. Gazzy suddenly started sobbing.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "It's alright."

I sheathed my knife and gently put Gazzy on the ground. Gazzy wiped his eyes with his grotty sleave. "Why did you leave?" He whispered.

I hesitated. "Gazzy, we can talk later. Right now, we should get moving."

Gazzy gave me a sad pained look. "I think my leg's broken."

I looked down. He was standing on one leg. "Are you ok to fly?"

He nodded.

"Alright," I said. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly.

Gazzy looked confused and opened his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him off. "Questions later."

Gazzy still looked confused as we waited for Nudge. But as she zipped around the corner, Gazzy screamed. "NUDGE!"

Nudge laughed as she pulled up in front of us. Gazzy was going to jump at her too, but I held him back. "Whoa there mister. I thought you said you had a broken leg."

Nudge's eyes snapped to me, but I gave her a look saying that there-isn't-time. Nudge nodded. I slipped on my pack and Nudge passed Indi to me. Gazzy's jaw dropped.

"Is that...!"

"Later Gazzy!" I said with a sighed. "We need to get moving."

Nudge took to the air leading the way. Gazzy stared at me, but I gave him a look and he jumped up after Nudge.

I was about to take off, when I heard a static voice.

"... Ok, commissioner, we have a spare vehicle coming to pick you up. Over..."

I stared at the unconscious shadow. Maybe I should kill him...

"... Commissioner? Our spare vehicle is 10 minutes away. Over..."

I couldn't waste any more time. I took to the skies and raced to catch up with Nudge and Gaz.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sequel or fresh story after this one. You pick by reviewing. PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Mending The Broken

**Ello,**

**Ten reviews last chapter. Nice, but i know you guys can do better and I'd love you for it if you could at least get 10.**

**From the votes of the last chapter, it seems that everyone wants a sequel. I've done 9 chapters of it already, but be aware that I will only begin to post the story once i've completed it and gone over it a couple hundred times.**

**I will also be posting this new story after the sequel. Or when I finish writing it. I have a summery ready. I can put it up if you want me too. Just review if you want it or not.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 10: Mending the Broken

Max POV

Gazzy was wise. To my surprise, he hardly said a word during the flight. Though I knew I would be bombarded with questions as soon as I gave him permission.

Once again we had skipped lunch so we can try and escape the chase. Of course we had to take a small break so I could feed Indi. I also lightly bandaged Gazzy's leg and dabbed some antiseptic on some of his major cuts.

Nudge spotted a cave on a cliff. Though it was only 5, we were all exhausted, Gazzy especially.

I pulled up at the cave entrance, landing softly. "This'll do. We'll make the fire behind the rock area, in case someone sees."

Nudge nodded, helping Gazzy land and sitting him down. I pulled Indi gently out of the sling and laid her on a blanket. I pulled off my pack and arched my back. Boy, that was a long flight.

Nudge started with the fire, while I pulled out the medical kit for Gazzy. As I walked over, Gazzy sat up against the stone.

I rolled up his torn jeans and unwound the temporary bandage to reveal a massive bruise.

"Ouch," I whispered. Gazzy shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt that much," He said bravely. I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

Nudge stood up and wiped the dirt off her hands on her jeans. "McDonalds?"

I nodded. "Take three 20's and get two large family packs. I'll stock up on emergency food tomorrow. We might stay here for two nights."

Nudge nodded and pulled out the money from the plastic bag in my pack. She ran to the mouth of the cave and took off.

Gazzy winced as I wrapped the bandage around his leg again, this time tighter. I put the clip on when I was finished. I helped him over so he could sit by the fire.

"Here," I said passing him a panadol and a bottle of water. "This will help with the pain."

Gazzy hesitated on the panadol. We all do that. It's almost like a natural reaction to medication. But Gazzy trusted me and took the pill, swallowing it with water.

Once he was settled, I went back over to Indi. I wrapped her up in the blanket and walked over to the fire.

"Alright," I said.

"Whydidyouleave?Wheredidyougo?Who'sthatbabyyourholding?HowdidyoufindNudge?Howdidyoufindme?Where...?"

"Gazzy, Gazzy, Gazzy, slow down," I said cutting him off. Gazzy took a deep breath, but I held up my hand. "One question at a time."

"Who's that baby your holding?" Gazzy said slightly out of breath.

I smiled. "Gazzy. This is Independence. She's your niece."

Gazzy gapped at me. "That... she's your DAUGHTER!"

"Shh," I whispered. "You don't want to wake her up."

Gazzy fell silent for a few seconds as he gazed at Indi. "Is... Is Fang the dad?"

I sighed, dropping my gaze to Indi. "Yes."

More silence.

"Is that why you left? Because you were scared of what he would think."

I nodded.

"But you never get scared," Gazzy cried.

I sighed again. "Everyone is scared of something Gazzy."

"Where did you get that cool knife?"

I burst out laughing at his sudden change of subject. "Well, if you must know, mum gave it to me. She said it belonged to my great-great grandfather or something."

"Mum?"

"Dr Martinez."

"Oh right. Can I have a look at the knife?"

I shrugged and pulled the knife out, handing it to him by the handle. I watched Gazzy study it.

"Its call Giniw, meaning The War Eagle."

"That's a sick name."

I chuckled. "It fits the blade to its owner."

The War Eagle. That reminded me of what Jeb had said the other night. I looked down at Indi again. I knew I needed to protect Indi, but how was she linked to the chances of a war?

Yes, the blade defiantly linked to the owner.

Gazzy looked up at me again, "How did you find Nudge? And me?"

I smiled and told him my story. Of the cave I called 'home'. How the shadows came. Flying to Valencia's house. About Ella. About Nudge. About what Jeb had said. About finding the flock and the shadow in the bush and finally Nudge finding Gazzy's feather.

Gazzy listened intently. I knew he had questions but I knew he was saving them until the end. When I had finished, Nudge arrived with the two boxes.

Gazzy instantly dug into a whole box by himself. Now that I look at him, I noticed how thin he had gotten. I expect after everyone left, he had to find food himself. Knowing Gazzy, this meant blowing up a shop and stealing the food.

Nudge and I had two cokes each, while Gazzy had four. He was starving. Literally. He ate all his when I was still on my second burger.

"Ahh," Gazzy said leaning back against the bolder. "That feels so much better."

I smiled. "I'm sure it does."

Nudge suddenly jumped up. "Oh, Max, can I give Gaz the arm band."

Gazzy frowned, but I just nodded. Nudge ran over to her pack and pulled out the plastic bag of armbands. She picked on out and handed it to Gazzy.

"Here," Nudge said.

Gazzy stared at the band. "What is it?"

"Valencia brought them for us. She said if we're going to save the world, we should have some sort of symbol. She had these made for us."

Gazzy looked at me. "Really! Is this some sort of sign that we are part of the flock?"

I nodded and Gazzy grinned. "This is so cool. I need to say thank you to Dr Martinez the next time we see her. Do we all get one?"

"Yep, see," Nudge said showing her wrist. Gazzy slipped his band on, and tapped his wrist against Nudge's. They both laughed.

"Gazzy. It's time you told us your story," I said. Nudge nodded.

Gazzy shifted to sit up better. "Well, when everyone left, Iggy and I were the only ones who stayed. Iggy was sad that we split up and was angry that Max left."

I sighed. That would be right.

"Any way. Iggy wouldn't move from the cave, so I went out to get food. One time I went out and came back to find Iggy gone. I waited for him to come back, but he didn't."

Nudge frowned. "Iggy doesn't do that to people. He wouldn't leave them like that."

I smirked. Of course Nudge was thinking about Iggy.

"Well, I waited for a few days, then I left. I was tired and hungry when I landed at the plantation. The people in the town must have really trusted one another, because they didn't even lock their doors. I was able to steal food easily."

"And then you blew up a shed?" I asked.

"Hey! They locked me in there, I had to blow it up," Gazzy argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Gazzy pouted, but continued. "I was confused. I didn't realise that those people dressed in all black..."

"Shadows," Nudge corrected.

"Fine. Those shadows were capturing experiments and putting them in zoos. I was asleep when they jumped on me. There were three of them. I tried to fight them but they graved me and threw me into the cage. My leg slammed into the edge of the cage and I think that's when I broke it. I don't know. I waited in the cage a long time before the van fell on its side and Max began stabbing people."

I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. Nudge just laughed. "Yeah, Max's knife is pretty cool."

"I want a knife!"

"No, Gazzy. Not until your 15," I said instantly.

"But..."

"No buts," I said seriously. I hesitated.

"I have something to tell you guys," I said softly. They sat down and I told them about what Jeb had told me last night.

Gazzy frowned. "Jeb's your voice?"

I nodded. "I thought I told you that."

Gazzy shock his head. "Na-ah. How come Jeb's your voice?"

"I don't know Gaz," I sighed. "But it doesn't matter; I'm not going to take everything he says seriously any way."

**You already have.**

_Shut up._

"But you said he said there was going to be a war unless we stop it," Nudge said. "That's something we should take seriously."

I nodded. "Jeb said we needed to find everyone. Any ideas on who 'everyone' is?"

Gazzy shock his head. "Nope."

Nudge stayed thoughtful. "Unless, everyone is a group of countries."

I frowned. "I don't think so. It seems at the moment, every country has turned their backs on us..."

Hang on. All humans have turned our backs on us. What about the other experiments? Are they on our side? Are they part of the war?

Then there is Indi. How on earth does she fit into this? She's just a baby. She isn't even 3 months old.

This was all so confusing.

Nudge stood up and stretched her arms and wings. "Right, well I'm up for first watch."

"I'm second," Gazzy cried.

"No Gazzy," I said. "You need to rest the next two nights."

"But..." The look on my face must have stopped him arguing with me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxox**

**Sequel next. But review if you want to hear the summery of the fresh story I'm writing. Plz REVIEW!**


	11. Your Not Alone

**Yo,**

**Well, for those who are interested, here is the summery of the other story I'm writing. It's exactly 250 characters.**

_**Angels: a species naturally born for one reason, to protect humans. Max believes shes the only one with wings. Until she meets Nick, the mysterious Emo. School, sluts, fights and prank wars. Can Max break Nicks shell before their enemies arrive? Fax!**_

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Giniw: The War Eagle

Chapter 11: You're Not Alone

Max POV

I couldn't sleep that night. Indi needed feeding twice.

"Maybe she should get formula instead of you breast feeding her all the time," Nudge whispered to me. "That way you don't have to wake up every time she's hungry."

I thought that was a good idea and added that to my shopping list.

I kept Indi in my arms the whole time I was on watch. She slept peacefully. I know she didn't get that from her mother.

My thoughts drifted to Fang as I gazed at the stars. I wondered what he was doing now. Was he happy? Was he safe?

I sighed and gazed at Indi. She shifted slightly in her sleep. Why does Indi have to grow up in a world like this? Why does she have to be scared? Hungry? Unhappy? I never wanted a child of mine to feel that way.

I kissed my daughter's forehead. "When we find daddy, Aunty Angel, Uncle Iggy and Uncle Total, we're going to fly away. We'll find a beautiful Island and we'll make sand castles every day. You can grow up to be a beautiful girl who lives her life free from danger and hatred."

My daughter shifted again. I smiled. "I promise you'll never have to remember these times."

* * *

Nudge woke up at 7 and Gazzy, half an hour later. Nudge took Indi as I grabbed my jumper and tied Giniw to my waist. I took some cash and stuffed the money I needed into my pocket.

"Alright," I said. "I should be back in an hour or so. If it gets to two hours and I'm not back, I want you to leave. No exceptions. Got it?"

Nudge nodded faithfully. Gazzy gulped down his fear and nodded too. I double checked to make sure the coast was clear, before jumping off the cliff.

I climbed high until I was soaring just below the clouds. I spotted a large town fairly quickly and dived. It was great to fly super speed. Especially when you can drop almost 300 km/h.

I pulled up outside of the town. I zipped up my jumper and made sure it was low enough to hid Giniw. I took a deep breath and walked down the foot path heading to town.

The first thing I noticed was there weren't many people around. I reminded myself that not many people are up at 8 in the morning on a... Saturday? Or was it Sunday? Who cares?

I walked through the street casually, but my heart still raced. I passed people and my heart rate went through the roof. All the time my mind was thinking ...enemy, enemy, enemy...

I found the supermarket quickly. There were a few cars in the parking lot. I pulled out a shopping trolley and pushed it inside the building. So far, so good. No shadows.

I instantly felt claustrophobic as I walked into building. I took a deep breath in and forced myself to push the trolley down the first isle.

Sweets.

Of course, I stacked up on M'M's and Chocolate bar. 6 of each. We needed the high energy, even if it will send Gazzy flying through walls. I also pulled out 4 bottles of chocolate sauce and 4 tubes of condensed milk. They would be good for if we didn't have time to stop.

I moved up the next isle and found the baking section. I through in to the trolley out 4 shake-and-pour pancake bottles, 4 large packets of rice, 4 packets of long spaghetti, 4 plastic packets of soup and 6 more packets of mountain bread.

I skipped the next isles of cleaning. I arrived at the can and spreads isle. I grabbed some peanut butter and honey. Two plastic jars of each. Honey was great because it is the only food that doesn't go off. On second thoughts I grabbed a third jar of honey.

I found the baby/other section. I stopped at the shelves of formulas. The tins weren't heavy, thank god. I didn't know how long it would be until we reach the next town.

I shrugged and put two large tins of formula into the trolley. If we run out, I can always go back to breast feeding. I also picked out two bottles with pink teats.

I passed the small section of clothes and stopped. I grabbed Gazzy two pairs of black socks and a set of four jocks. I would buy him some new clothes later. He can use the smaller set of clothes until we get to a clothes store.

I also passed a rack of bags. I yanked a large black one. Gazzy can carry some of the load too.

I walked past the deli, but found nothing of interest. Though I did find some plastic cutlery. I picked out a plain dark red bowl with matching knife, fork and spoon. I walked straight to the check out.

The girl at the counter was reading a magazine. On the front was a snake with fins snapping it's over sized fangs at the camera through a cage. 'MUTANTS STILL FIGHT BACK' the head line read.

My breath quickened as I stared at the magazine. I forced myself to calm and put the items onto the check out. The check out girl threw the magazine down and began to swipe the items over the scanner as she chewed some gum loudly.

I glanced around the building searching for the exits. I felt the girl glance at me.

"Party?" She asked as she swiped the M'M's.

I forced a small smile. "Yeah."

The girl nodded, but frowned when she swiped the baby formula. She looked at me, but I pretended to pick my nails. She went back to her loud gum chew activity.

I paid and put all nine bags into the shopping trolley. Though I knew I would be able to carry them all, I had to look somewhat human. I pushed the trolley out of the door trying not to look like I was in a hurry to get out of there.

I went around the back of the shopping centre and took the nine shopping bags out of the trolley. I walked down the street and sighed with relief when I reached the path. I frowned as I saw a bakery across the road. I hid the bags under some bushes and ran across the road.

I pushed the door open and grimaced slightly as a bell rung. A thin dark skinned lady appeared around the corner. She hobbled slightly, but her face was full of love and her eyes were dancing with happiness behind her oversized glasses.

"Hello, lovely," The lady cried. "You're new around here. What your name sweetie?"

I smiled slightly. "Max."

The lady clapped her hands together. "My names Margret. What can I do for you Max, dear?"

I admired Margret's cheerfulness. I looked around on the back shelves and through the glass at the rows of breads, scones and bakery sweets.

"Um... I'll have two loafs of sliced white bread and 6 custard scrolls, please," I said softly.

Margret hummed at she pulled down the two loafs of white bread down from the top shelf. "So Max darling, is this your first time in the valley?"

"Yeah, it is," I said shifting my feet.

Margret eyed me with a smile over her glasses as she placed the two loafs on the counter. "You seem like the type that travels a lot."

I instantly felt self conscious. I ran my hand through my knotty hair. Did I look that bad?

Margret laughed as she saw how self conscious I had become. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful. Tell me. Are you travelling with the mutant circus?"

I froze. If it wasn't for the fact that Margret was still looking at me, I would have sprinted out the door.

"No," I whispered. My voice tight.

Margret grinned. "Well that's good then. I just want to say, I completely disagree with what every say put in those papers. Blah! Load of rubbish, if I must say."

I relaxed, slightly confused. She thought the government was insane too?

Margret continued as she bent down to pull out the custard rolls from the glass display. "Those poor darlings. They don't know any better. And some of the mutants they have are virtually human."

YES! That's me! I wanted to yell but I just nodded.

Margret shook her head as she packed the loaves and bag of rolls into plastic bags. "I had heard of this group of mutants. Angels everyone called them. They destroyed the company Itex. Amazing. Taking down a company with their bare hands! Wouldn't that be a dream? To fly."

I was tempted to tell her that I was one of those kids. That half of us was staying around 500m away from the edge of town. That I happened to be leader of the 'Angels'.

I began to really notice my arm band hidden under the sleave of my jumper.

Margret grinned as I passed her the money. "You know? One of the Angels actually posted a blog on the internet. I read every post. Fang. Strange name. He hasn't posted in the last 9 months or so. I guess with all the NMEA running all over the place, he wouldn't have time to sit down and write on his blog."

"That is a strange name," I mumbled, trying to ignore the emptiness in my stomach at the mention of Fang's name.

"Any way," Margret said as if bringing herself back to reality. "Here's your change and your bread. Enjoy."

"Thank you," I said politely as I walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Maximum?"

I turned to look at the woman. She smiled lovingly as she looked at me over her glasses.

"You're not alone," And she disappeared around the back of the shop and out of my sight.

It was only when I was across the road did I realise I never told her my full name.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Please Please review!**


	12. The Illusionist

**Ello dudes,**

**I'm sure some of you may of realised, but for those who don't know. I'm Australian. Sorry to all those Americans who might not know what some of my 'language'. Just to get things clear, Maccas = Mac Donalds, Panache = famous cafe/creapery. But Enjoy the story. and as always REVIEW PLZ!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 12: The Illusionist

Max POV

I puzzled over what Margret the bakery lady had said as I flew back to the cave. I wasn't alone. She was the first person who I had shown some sort of sign she was defending the experiments.

How she knew me, I don't know.

I landed on the cave entrance. Nudge, loyal Nudge, ran over and helped me with the bags. Gazzy looked up. He was sitting next to Indi who was wide awake. I smiled when I saw her little hands reaching for the plastic keys Gazzy was holding.

"Oh Gazzy, give her the keys," I said walking towards the pack, with bags. I dropped them down next to Nudge and stretched my back out, watching Gazzy place the keys in Indi's hands. Indi of course brought the keys to her mouth and sucked on them.

I searched though the bags, pulling out Gazzy's socks and undies. I as dug through my pack and pulled the small set of guys clothes out of my bag along with soap, hand towel, shampoo and conditioner.

"Right, Gazzy," I said walking over to him. "River. Bath. Wash hair and clothes. Dress."

Gazzy sighed. "I hate baths," he grumbled as he heaved himself of the ground with one foot. I passed him the gear and helped him to the edge of the cliff. He jumped off and I watched him glide down to the river.

Indi gave a small attention seeking cry. I sighed walking over to Indi and picked her up off the ground. I turned to Nudge. "The black pack is for Gazzy, make the pack slightly lighter for him so he can take off with one foot easier. And don't pack any sweets in his back."

Nudge laughed. Indi gave a cry and I cooed her softly. She was hungry. Time to test the formula.

I took a bottle of water and the formula tin next to the fire. I read the instructions and placed the right about of power with water. I poured a saucepan full of water onto some coals. As the water boiled I shook the bottle of formula up. Once I had shaken it enough, I put it in the boiling water to heat up.

Surprisingly it didn't take long. I didn't make it too hot. I pulled the bottle out and tested it on my hand. Fine. I put the bottle to Indi's lips.

She sucked on it instantly. He hands drifted to the bottle as is she was going to hold it, but I knew she wasn't strong enough to hold her own bottle yet.

She looked at me blinking. I smiled. "You like that do you?"

Nudge appeared standing behind me. "I think the formula is a go."

I laughed. "Yep."

I heard Gazzy land at the mouth of the cave. Nudge ran to help Gaz across the cave and he sat down with a sigh as he rubbed the hand towel into his hair. Nudge took his wet clothes and hung them up on the rocks.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah... I mean, no, I hate baths," Gazzy cried.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Indi. I heard Gazzy go through the bags.

"Oh are these for us? I mean, for breakfast?" Gazzy said holding up the two loafs and the white paper bag.

"Go to hell on the bread, but we only get two custard rolls each," Nudge said warningly. I smirked. Maybe some of me was rubbing off on her.

Gazzy pulled out a slice of bread and poked a stick through the centre. He then held it over the fire. "Soooo... what can we do today?"

Nudge looked at me. I smiled, "Well up for a game of poker or black jack today."

Gazzy grinned. "Yes, I rule poker."

"But tonight we are going to see the circus."

Nudge stared at me. "What?"

I looked at her. "I heard a rumour that a mutant circus is in town. I think we should go a see it."

Nudge and Gazzy exchanged glances. "But were going to see people laugh and yell at innocent experiments. Why do we need to go?"

I sighed. "You don't need to go. I just have this feeling we should go."

Gazzy pulled his toasted slice out of the fire's heat. "If we are going, can we free them?"

"Who?" Nudge and I said at the same time.

"The experiments," Gazzy said simply as he took a bite of his toast.

I frowned slightly. I thought about Indi. If we were going to take her to this circus I couldn't put her in danger by planning an attack. Beside's I expect there would be Shadows around. I'm sure they would have a fair few of them at the circus.

There was also the fact about Gazzy being one legged. He would be weakened by it.

"Gazzy!" Nudge cried. "That's insane!"

Gazzy glared at her. "Is not! I don't want those experiments in danger."

Nudge through up her hands up. "But there will be too many shadows and too many spectators. We can't risk it."

Gazzy stood to his feet and marched/hobbled towards the cave mouth.

"Gazzy," I called calmly. "Sit down."

But Gazzy ignored me and jumped out, spreading his wings into an awkward take off. I watched him climb the sky and disappearing out of my sight.

I sighed and rubbed my temples with one hand. I knew Gazzy would want this to happen. I felt that Nudge wanted to say something, but not a word came out of her mouth. I knew Gazzy would come back, but I wished he would just stay and listen to what I had to say.

"Ok fine. We won't set the experiments free. I understand that you're scared of the shadows, Nudge. It's ok."

I snapped my head up and to my amazement Gazzy was standing at the entrance of the cave. His wings were folded and his head was down.

The instant I looked at him, I knew something wasn't right. I stood up. I didn't know why, but my instincts told me something was very, very wrong.

He looked like Gazzy, He sounded like Gazzy. But I knew he wasn't Gazzy. I sniffed the air. He didn't smell like Gazzy either.

Nudge didn't see this. "Max! You told Gazzy I was scared of Shadows? How could...?"

"Nudge," I whispered tightly. "Get Indi."

Nudge knew that tone in my voice. She hesitated, but went over to Indi's sleeping hammock and picked up Indi. I continued to stare at Gazzy.

He looked up at me. He almost looked too much like Gazzy. The way I used to Imagine Gazzy, when he wasn't there. His hair was messier and more golden than the real Gazzy. His clothes were more fitted than the real clothes he had on and his skin was brighter. I took a cautious step forward. My mind drifted back to seeing our doubles before Itex blew up.

This wasn't Gazzy.

"Gazzy? What's your favourite food?" I said innocently, but I had already pulled Giniw out of its sheath.

The Gazzy impersonator looked up and frowned. "Why are we talking about food? I thought we were talking about going to the circus?"

That's right, be distracted. I shrugged again continuing to take small careful steps forward. "I decided that maybe we could go and get your favourite meal, since we're not doing what you want, you get to pick the lunch we go to today."

The impersonator grinned a Gazzy grin. "Really? 'Cause you know I love fish and chips. Oh and I have always wanted to try jelly and fries, I think it would taste..."

I stabbed him in the gut.

And almost dropped my knife.

The knife went straight through him. There was no resistance. There was... nothing. Just nothing. No blood. No... Actual body at all. I stared at my hand that had disappeared into Gazzy.

It was an Illusion.

I jumped back and pulled my arm with me. It was as if I stabbed air. There was no mark on the impersonator. He looked as if nothing happened.

"... really good. Or maybe we could go to that bakery. Those custard rolls were very good."

My heart rate rose. I backed up near Nudge and Indi, protectively. This was very, very bad. Someone was making a distraction. Shadows. They would be ones that make distractions to get experiments to come out of hiding. I knew there were shadows out there. They can capture me. But not Indi, Nudge or Gaz.

**Max calm down.**

_CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M TRAPPED? SOME ONES MAKING A FREAKING ILLUSION!_

**Max, you're creating the illusion.**

"WHAT!" I screamed. Indi woke up and started to cry. Nudge jumped. The Gazzy impersonator continued to talk as if we weren't there.

**Think of Gazzy going away.**

My eyes widened in horror. _NO! I never want to think that._

**It's an Illusion, Max. It isn't really Gazzy. Your control it. Think about Gazzy going away and the Illusion will disappear.**

I hesitated. I thought about Gazzy leaving. Him flying off. I felt my heart ache. God that was such an awful thought.

The Illusion disappeared.

Indi was still crying. Nudge was cooing her softly. I just stared at the spot where the Illusion disappeared from.

**You have a new power Max.**

_Oh goodie._ I said rolling my eyes.

**You can create Illusions of living things. Plants, Animals, Humans. You control it with your imagination** **memories and thoughts.**

_That's great facts Jeb, but I don't want a freaking power. Especially one that scares me half to death._

"Max?" Nudge whispered as Indi calmed down. "What's going on?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I can create Illusions with my mind."

Nudge gapped at me. "Whoa... and you like, imagined Gazzy?"

I took Indi from her, nodding. My daughter was a little confused about why she was woken up. I kissed her forehead. "Sorry I woke you sweetheart."

The sound of flapping filled the cave and I turned towards the entry. Gazzy, the real Gazzy, appeared at the cave entrance. He was clearly angry. But he didn't notice that Nudge and I were just recovering out of the biggest shock in our lives.

"I've decided that if you're not going to free the experiments," Gazzy declared. "I'm going to do it by myself."

I thought about it and smirked slightly. "No Gazzy," I said calmly. "Nudge and I are going to help you."

Gazzy looked at me in surprise. He frowned slightly and gave me a confused look.

"We are?" Nudge squeaked.

A plan began to form in my head. "Not while we are at the circus, but after," I said looking at Nudge. "With my new power, I think we can set the experiments free without being seen..."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oooooohhhhhh. Tell me what you think! REVIEW PLZ!**


	13. Insane Circus

**Hello Everyone,**

**This will be the last chapter I put up for a couple of weeks as I will be holidaying in the sunny beaches of Fiji. Sorry, but hey, my parents have given me the permission to bring my laptop, so I'll probably be writing non stop the whole trip. Exciting I know.**

**So, enjoy this chapter and cya in a few weeks.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 13: Insane Circus

Max POV

I figured if I could be fooled by my own Illusions, anyone can be tricked.

Gazzy thought my power was the coolest on earth. He completely forgot about his little episode before. Nudge was happy that I hadn't really told Gazzy about her fear and that it only came out into the Illusion because I was thinking about it.

I practiced the Illusions. Creating plants and found they were excellent for hiding. When I created Nudge and Gazzy again, I realised the Illusions were of what I see them as. Nudge for example was when she was younger looking and a little more immature, though Gazzy was pretty much the same.

I refused to think of the rest of the flock when I was doing Illusion practice. Especially Fang.

Though I couldn't help but wonder what Fang looked like though my mind.

I washed my knife off all its blood as Nudge and Gazzy practiced fighting. I had to watch them carefully. I knew one finger on the face would lead to a real fight.

Indi gave a small cry. Nudge jumped up. "I'll feed her!" She shouted.

I chuckled and put my knife to the side. "Alright Aunty Nudge, you can feed her today. But I'll make the bottle."

I made the bottle quickly as Nudge held Indi. Indi chewed on her little lamb as she looked up at Nudge.

I smiled and handed over Indi's bottle. Nudge gently put the bottle to Indi's lips. Indi dropped the lamb and her hands drifted around the bottle trying to grab it. Nudge smiled.

I picked up the lamb and sat down beside Nudge. "Pull the bottle slightly away, so she can suck it comfortably," I whispered.

Nudge did as I instructed and smiled. She looked at Indi.

"I want a child," She whispered.

Ah oh. "Nudge," I said seriously. "You don't want a child now. It's... difficult. Especially in this life. If I had the choice, I would have wanted Indi to be born in two maybe three more years."

Nudge looked at me. "I know Max. I don't want a child til at least 5 more years. But... I want a child."

I hesitated then sighed. "They really are special."

* * *

We were set. Our bags were packed for our quick escape. Indi was fed and had fallen asleep.

And our plan had been made full proof.

"Time to go guys," I said.

Nudge gulped. I could tell she was scared about facing Shadows, but she was trying hard not to show it. Gazzy nodded, serious but excited. I guess part of that was the fact that I had given him permission to make bombs. It was all part of the plan.

We jumped off. The sky was clear and the sun was low. I made Nudge and Gazzy have a sleep before hand. If this plan was going to work, I knew we had to run for our lives at the end.

We landed on the edge of town. I shifted Indi in my arms as we made our way towards the circus. I had a shoulder bag with me, but it was mainly to blend in with the crowd.

I could tell Gazzy and Nudge were nervous. They stayed close to me, occasionally brushing my arm with their shoulders, as if reassuring themselves that everything was fine.

But even Indi was awake fidgeting.

As we made our way towards the circus stadium, I already began to feel costraphobic. People were walking casually laughing, smiling, talking. I felt as if I was surrounded by enemies.

It became worse when we were lining up to get three tickets for the insane circus.

When people around us realised that we had no parents with us, they began to stare and whisper. Of course they whispered quietly enough for them to think that we couldn't hear them, but we could.

"That girl's holding a new born..."

"... teenage pregnancy. What has gotten into kids these days?"

"Their parents are probably ill or something."

Gazzy seemed to shrink to my side, hobbling only slightly. Nudge on the other hand was fuming at the comments. She had her hands clenched by her side and her face was trying to stay straight.

"Just ignore them Nudge, They don't know anything," I whispered to her. She looked at me for a second and her face relaxed. But her hand still remained clenched by her side.

When we were at the front of the line, we were greeted by a stocky bored man. He eyed us with a raised eyebrow and I didn't have to be Angel to know he was thinking what everyone else was thinking.

"2 Children and 1 adult please," I said quietly still feeling the stares on my back.

The bored man gave a gruff noise and snatched the money out of my hand. He broke off two green ticket bands and one blue ticket band and handed them to us. "Make sure the kids don't annoy any one."

I handed a green band to both Nudge and Gazzy as we stepped out of the line. I brought them away from the staring humans.

"Ok," I whispered. "Please don't do anything stupid. We are here to find out how many animals there are and where they are kept. We are not doing any rescuing yet. Got it."

Nudge nodded stiffly. Gazzy just nodded. I sighed and looked down at Indi. She looked scared, but I just brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, beautiful. You have to trust mummy ok?"

We walked past all the fairy floss and popcorn stores on the right and the clown head games on the left. Gazzy wasn't even interested. He was still nervously glancing around at the humans that walked by.

We arrived at the entrance and stepped inside Mr. Galatica's Mutant Circus.

The tent was fairly big. There was a lot of seating space. Either side of the entrance was two slanted seat rows which were filling up quickly with people. Music was playing and lights were flashing different colours. It actually looked like a fun circus...

Until you looked at the centre ring.

It was a giant cage. Massive. It was circle shaped, but the crisscrossed wire was sealed and rose 10m before joining at the top like a massive cone.

"Oh my god," Nudge whispered beside me.

I was already searching for exits. This was a bad idea. I should have come by myself and left Nudge, Gazzy and Indi in the cave safe and sound.

God I was stupid.

"Let's go sit at the back," I said quickly, leading them up the steps. We sat at the back row. An elderly couple sat next to me, Nudge sat on the aisle seat and Gazzy sat between us. Indi sat on my lap, her back and head resting on my torso.

I put my hand on the tent wall. It was very thick plastic, but I knew I would be able to break it if we needed an escape. That would also bring down the tent, which would cause a perfect distraction. But I knew ripping open an extremely tough piece of plastic would completely blow our cover and force us to abandon our plan.

The music suddenly changed into an introduction of trumpets and drums. The lights became brighter and the crowd's monotone mumble became a whisper. My heart began to race and Nudge, Gazzy and Indi began to fidget nervously.

A man in a top hat and orange tuxedo stepped out into the caged area. He held out his hands to the audience as they erupted with cheers and applauses. The elderly couple beside us clapped along with the crowd, while we bird kids did nothing of the sort.

The top hat man grinned a cheerfully. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Mr. Galactica and welcome to my Mutant Circus!"

The audience erupted again.

Mr. Galactica spun around and scanned the audience as if double checking that he had everyone's attention. "Tonight you're going to witness some of the most dangerous creatures you will EVER see in your life. Tonight you will witness a couple of the mutants that belong to the Mutant Zoo in New York, which is now the most famous zoo in the world and has attracted more people around the world than Disney land. I promise tonight will be a night you remember forever."

Too damn right, I thought. I looked around the room and noticed for the first time there were a couple of shadows at each exit. Act normal, I whispered to myself, they don't know who you are.

"I ask you to please turn off your mobile phones and no flash photography as this can sometimes anger the mutants. I ask for people in the front row not to touch the wire as the mutants have been known to attack."

"Serves them right," Gazzy murmured to me. For the first time since I had been in this place I smiled.

Mr. Galactica grinned again. "Thank you for coming tonight and I hope you enjoy the show."

The audience burst into a series of cheers and applauds as Mr. Galactica bowed and exited the stage.

The rest was horrible. I felt like running away, but I stayed and tried to slow down my heart rate. Nudge was on the edge of her seat as if preparing to run away at the end. Gazzy had his hands in his pockets gripping something suspiciously. If it wasn't for the fact I was cooing Indi softly every five minutes, I think she would of cried until her eyes dried up.

Experiments came out into the caged arena one by one with their special instructors. The instructors forced them to compete different tricks and poses to please the audience. But I wasn't fooled. The experiments were extremely thin and looked like they hadn't slept for days. They were given food when they preformed a trick well.

Experiment's came in all different sizes. There were 2 thin and tried white horses with a single grey horn on their heads which was covered in glitter for the show. All the little girls in the crowd shouted "UNICORN, UNICORN". The 'unicorn's' jumped over small rails and barrels, which made the crowd Ooohhh and Aaahhh.

There was a pair of mice the size of small dogs. They could bounce a metre into the air and could run faster than race horses. The mice were from the Zoo the presenter had said as he feed the starving mice a treat. They were also incredibly intelligent that they had to put a special locking system on so they didn't escape. That made me slightly worried.

There was an experiment that they named the 'Dragon'. I guess it did sort of look like a dragon. It was an oversized lizard with bat wings, a long neck and a snake like head with crocodile teeth. It roared and jumped at the fence its tail swishing from side to side. Its giant black claws clung to the cage wire as it hissed and roared again. It was sad and scared and the presenter said it was only 5 months old. Nudge looked like she was crying as we watched the poor thing.

There was also a mermaid. All the little girls were in awe once again. She smiled and waved, but it was just a show. She was sickly thin and bags under her eyes. They brought in a gigantic pool for her and she jumped and twirled. The show people couldn't hid the fact she was had scars over her scaled tail.

I sighed with relief as the last show finished and Mr. Galactica came out into the arena. He smiled at everyone.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked the audience.

The audience screamed yes. My insides screamed, NO! You insane, horrible man.

"Before we finish the show tonight, I have one more mutant to present to you guys," The ring master said.

Oh great. I don't know how much more I can take.

The ring masters face became deathly serious. "This Mutant comes from the zoo. It's been given the highest of security due to its fierce temper. It may seem harmless at first glance, but don't judge this mutant lightly, he could rip you to shreds before you can even say boo."

The audience whispered quietly. Images of fire breathing lions appeared in my mind. It could be anything. In the dark I could see to backstage people bringing out a small cage. I frowned. Scorpion?

"I ask you not to make any sudden noises as it does attract the mutant and it will attack the wire of the cage. I hope you enjoy this last performance and enjoyed the show tonight. Thank you."

The drum roll began as the lights focused on the red velvet covered cage. I was almost slightly interested. The presenter for the experiment came out. He had a whip and a small tranquilizing gun for emergencies. He lifted off the velvet material.

The mutant was Total.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxx**

**Yay! Total! Thought you guys might like that... REVEIW PLEASE!**


	14. Pleasant Surprise

**Ok,**

**I know I said the last chapter was the last one, but I managed to quickly post this one up before I left. By the time you read this, I will be on the plane to Fiji. I just couldn't resist. You guys have been so good to me. So, enjoy reading this. It will be the only chapter in around 2 weeks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 14: Pleasant Surprise

Max POV

My mouth fell open in shock. It was Total. I couldn't believe it!

He was thin, like the rest of the mutants, but his fur was clean and shining under the bright stage lights. He seemed sad.

He also had wings.

"Oh my god," Nudge whispered in shock.

Total had wings. They were grey, but random white feathers occasionally showed up through the bundle of grey ones. They were big. Well, big for a dog I guess.

But a fierce temper? Total? Sure he can bite my ankles.

Gazzy beside me almost burst out laughing, but I slammed my hand on his mouth. Nudge was just in shock.

Total barked at the audience. The audience themselves burst out laughing. I mean they must have thought of something terrifying and they get this Scottish terrier with bird wings.

The presenter pulled out his whip and unlocked the cage door. Total sprung out of the cage.

And transformed into a gigantic wolf.

It was a slow process and I knew it would be painful. His black hair, thickened and lightened slightly giving him a thick grey coat. His body grew form 30cm, to a metre and stopping at a metre and a half. His muscles grew with his body, making him look like he was a tank. His wings grew too, stretching until they almost touched the side of the cage.

Gazzy and Nudge gapped. I smiled slightly.

It looked like Total had changed a lot while I was gone. Wings and all.

Total/Giant wolf sat and looked to the roof. He howled. Louder than anything I had ever heard before. Some people in the audience screamed. I wondered if the Total/wolf would never hurt anyone, like Total/Scottish terrier.

Total stroked the edge of the cage eyeing the terrified humans. His growl made the 'dragon's' seem like a squeak. His yellow eyes glowed. His ears were back giving a clear sign he was angry... or scared.

"This is Spike (Gazzy snorted with laughter). He is also known as The Werewolf," The presenter said and he whipped his whip. Total barked, his voice deep and powerful, that it would make me think twice about fighting him. Total glared at the presenter and growled at him. Even the presenter seemed slightly unsure, though he was hiding it well.

"Spike here is going to show you just exactly what he does to his victims. Be warned this might scare younger children.

Some mother left the circus with their children, but most people stayed.

The presenter gave a signal to a man outside the cage. Suddenly a massive piece of meat from the top of the cage, by a rope.

Total spotted the meat and in an instant, he beat his wings and jumped at the lowering meat. His giant claws lashed out and his powerful jaw took hold of the meat and tore it from the rope. He landed lightly on the ground, his front claws and muzzle digging into the meat. He clamped one of his front claws on the meat and ripped off a slab, before swallowing it whole.

I gapped. I couldn't help but think, was this Total? Was Total still the little dog I remember, or had he become this monster?

The show ended and people began to walk out. Nudge, Gazzy and I didn't move. Indi was wide awake, but she didn't move either.

We stayed long enough to watch Total only eat half the meat before the presenter fired his small tranquilizing gun at him. Total wined slightly before slumping to the ground and transforming back into a small dog again. Two back stage people wheeled on a cage and through Total in there.

I stood up. "Let's go."

Nudge and Gazzy stood up without a word and followed the leftover crowd out of the tent. People were talking happily about the show. They obviously didn't see them being super thin and so tired.

I walked around the side of the tent, Nudge and Gazzy followed me wordlessly. I stopped when I saw 2 back stage men carry Total's cage between some caravans.

"Hold Indi for me," I whispered. "I won't go far. Stay here."

Nudge nodded and gently took Indi from me. My hand briefly touched me knife to double check it was there, before creeping towards the caravans.

As I peaked around the corner. The two men turned right. I followed them silently and peaked around the corner again.

The two men stopped in front of a temporary fence. Two shadows guarded the fence. They briefly looked at Total's unconscious form, before nodding and opening the door. The men walked inside approached one of the two giant trucks. Both trucks had ramps to get to the door and a number code lock.

"Hold on Total," I whispered to myself. "Where coming."

* * *

We stayed close to the circus as we waited for the hours to pass. Gazzy secretly made more bombs, but I only noticed by the way his pockets began to bulge every time he disappeared for a few minutes.

Nudge was nervous. I went over the plan with her and she knew her role, but she had admitted she was scared because she hadn't done anything like this in a long, long time.

I finally looked at my watch. It was 1 am. "Ok, time to roll."

Gazzy nodded and stood up. Nudge took sleeping Indi in her arms and jumped down from the tree. Gazzy and I followed her smoothly.

I lead as we walked towards the circus. We stayed in the shadows keeping away from lights. We arrived at the group of caravans quickly.

I snuck between the caravans quickly until I was able to peak around one and see the front gate of the temporary fence. There was a shadow guarding the gate, reading a newspaper.

"Ok," I whispered. "The quicker we do this, the better it is for everyone."

Nudge nodded. Gazzy saluted. I rolled my eyes and concentrated.

I pictured a shadow. He had blue eyes and had a gun like the guy already at the gate.

My shadow appeared beside me. Nudge jumped and shivered. I imagined the shadow walking to the gate. He did that.

The real shadow at the gate looked up at my shadow. He lowered his paper and glanced at his watch. "You're an hour early," the real shadow said in a shock.

I imagined a rough tough voice. "The boss thought you could have an hour off tonight," I said in my mind and it echoed out of my shadow.

The real shadow jumped up. "Thanks dude. I owe you."

I watched the real shadow grave his paper and gun and walk off. I made my shadow sit down on the stool before disappearing.

We ran to the gate. Nudge instantly went to the number code lock and ran her fingers over it. 5 seconds later, she punched in 4 numbers making the lock beep and the gate swing open.

We hurried inside. And Nudge went to the first truck. We ran up the ramp and Nudge's fingers ran over the number lock again. She unlocked that and we closed the door behind us.

I searched through the dark and switched on the lights.

The experiments woke up startled. The two Unicorns neighed and reared. The Dragon hissed and growled. I spread my wings slightly.

"It's ok," I said. "I'm one of you. I'm getting you out of here."

The experiments calmed down slightly. Gazzy pulled out little balls the size of marbles in the locks and they burst unlocking the cages. Nudge was unlocking them manually, while holding Indi with one hand.

I went to the horses and gently calmed them down. They seemed to understand that I was like them. I yanked hard on their lock and it snapped free. The horses moved into the small corridor.

The mermaid was here. Her cage was a pool with Iron bars surrounding it. She gripped the bars in desperation. "Help me! Please!"

I knelt down. How on earth were we meant to get her out? Why didn't I think of that? I looked around and spotted a towel on the top of the cages. I pulled it down quickly.

"Do you think you can ride a horse?" I said quickly. The mermaid looked unsure, but nodded. I could tell she was desperate to escape.

I knocked open the cage and helped her out onto the floor. She helped me wrap her towel around her tail. I picked her up and put her on the unicorn.

"Hold tight onto the mane," I said. The mermaid looked at me thankful, but I had no time to talk. I made my way to Nudge and Gazzy who were unlocking the last of the cages.

That's when I heard a shout. I instantly grew nervous. Someone had realised that the fence had been left unguarded. The mutant's and Indi needed to get out of here now.

"Nudge," I said. "I want you to make a hole in the fence and lead the mutants into the forest. The mermaid needs to get into water fast. Find a lake and stay there. Take Indi."

"But..." Nudge began, but I stopped her.

"Nudge, there is no time," I said seriously. Nudge hesitated then nodded.

I opened the door and Nudge jumped out. The mutants followed her silently. The mermaid was gripping the unicorn's main. She whispered thank you to me as she past.

Once the truck was empty, I graved Gazzy and we both ran to the other truck. I banged the door open with my foot sending the door flying against the cages, waking the mutant's up in a hurry.

"Total!" I yelled.

"Max?" Total yelped in a soggy voice.

I rushed to his cage. Total lifted his head tiredly. "Where... What?"

"No time to explain," I said rushed. "Can you hold off the Shadows?"

"Wait what?"

"Total!" I said. "I need you to hold off the guards. You know, with your werewolf thing."

Total straightened up in realisation. "Oh right. Of course."

I yanked off his cage and Total jumped out. He ran out of the truck while turning into a wolf.

I began to yank other cage doors off. The two dog sized mice ran out and circled me happily. The other experiments jumped out of their cages silently. Gazzy pulled open the last cage and looked at me.

"Gazzy," I said. "Take the mutants through the gap in the fence. Just keep running, Total and I will catch up."

Gazzy nodded. I ran out the truck. The experiments and Gazzy followed close behind me. I spotted Wolf/Total growling at Shadows and presenters. I ran to stand beside him.

Our enemies laughed. I spread my wings out, cutting their laughter short.

"Who want a challenge Ha?" I shouted at them. "What? Afraid to lose by a girl?"

"You're a Mutant, bird," One of the shadows said with a snarl. "You're not even a girl. GET HER!"

The presenters and Shadows charged. I whipped out my knife and Total beside me crouched and growled.

The first shadow came at me and aimed a blow at my head. I graved his arm and twisted it, before kneeling him in the stomach. When he fell to the ground, I barely had time to regain my balance before a presenter jumped onto my back. I flung him over my shoulders before kicking him in the head. Knocking him out instantly.

I caught a glimpse of Total flinging a shadow at the truck. I slashed my knife across the chest of a charging at me. He screamed and backed of instantly. I jumped and planted both feet onto his chest. I pushed off, sending his flying straight into two more shadows. I landed lightly on my feet.

The remaining conscious Shadows glared at me. Through the slits of their black gear, I could see the hatred in their eyes. Some of the presenters and Shadows on the ground groaned. I shielded my knife silently.

Total growled at the Shadows. They backed up slightly.

"Easy Total," I whispered. I looked at the Shadows with a smug look on my face. I knew I couldn't scare them off. If I did that, they would call for an emergency, never giving Gazzy or us time to escape. I had to either make them fight or keep them talking.

"Then what are you afraid of?" I said crossing my arms.

One of the Shadows cracked. I realised it was the same Shadow who called me a mutant. Just as I expected, he lunged at me. To gain time, I decided to put on a good show. I side stepped him easily and watched him land in the dirt, bringing up dust around him. I giggled as he stood up and wiped the dirt out of his hair.

The Shadow growled and lunged at me again, this time with a fist aiming at my face. I graved his fist and twisted it. I heard a crack and the Shadow yelped. I let go of his hand and he stumbled back clutching his wrist.

"You bitch," The Shadow snarled.

I smirked. "You're calling me a girl now?"

The Shadow aimed a kick at my head. I dodged it easily. He growled and aimed for a kick in the stomach. But I graved his foot and twisted it again, sending him lying on the ground. I stepped back from him and crossed my arms.

I turned back to Total. "Let's go," I said simply.

It was strange. For a slit second after the words came out of my mouth, I knew my life was in danger. It was a bird thing. Knowing when something was wrong. I heard a click.

In less than a millisecond I spun around, my hair fanning out as I did. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and threw it at the Shadow on the ground.

It hit him square in the head. The gun, which was aimed at me, fell from his hand and the Shadow slumped to the ground.

I walked over and pulled the knife out of the Shadows head. The remaining Shadows were quiet. Even Total. I wiped the blood off my knife and onto the shadows uniform as I glared at the rest of my enemies.

"She's the girl," One guy whispered at the back. "She the girl who killed the two men to set a mutant free."

I glare at them. "Just be glad that you didn't end up with the same fate as your friend here."

I turned around and began to walk off, Total padded along beside me. But I heard one whisper. "Who is she?"

I paused and turned back slightly. "I'm Maximum Ride."

With that I took off. No one tried to shoot. It was obvious that they were too scared to even come near me. I smiled at the fact that they were scared off me.

Total flew beside me. "Wow Max," He said in a deep and powerful voice. "That was so... Wow!"

"Why thank you Total," I said. "I have to agree, I seemed to of made an impression. But I must say you seem to have set up your own reputation quite well."

Total gave a deep laugh. "I don't want to ever mess with you again."

"Good idea."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tell me what you think! I will post the next chapter after my two week Holiday! REVIEW!**


	15. Adding More

**Yes I know,**

**I couldn't post this chapter up a few days ago cause my lap top had a hissy fit at me. Obviously it dosen't like to travel all that much. But my favourite IT guys fixed it up for me so it's all good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 15: Adding more.

Max POV

"Max!" Nudge cried as she ran to me. Indi was crying and Nudge looked relieved to see me. I took Indi from her arms and cooed her softly. Her crying died down.

Total and I had found Gazzy and the rest of the escaped experiments easily. Total sniffed out Nudge's trail and we found them on the edge of a large lake.

Wolf/Total padded up and looked at me, then at Indi. "Is she...?"

I sighed. "Later, Total," I whispered. "But yes she is my daughter."

Total was surprised, but nodded. I looked around at the experiments. They were all worried but curious about there surroundings.

The mermaid sat on a rock, with her tail dipped in the lake's water. I made my way over to her, Indi quieting in my arms.

She looked up at me as I approached and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Us."

I smiled at her and sat down on the rock beside her. "You're welcome."

She looked at my daughter and her eyes whelmed with happiness. "Is that... your daughter?"

I looked down at Indi. "Yes. She's the most beautiful thing in the world."

The Mermaid looked at me. "Is Indi's father like you? Are there more of your mutant kind?"

I sighed. Pain wash over me at the thought of Fang. "There are three more... as far as I know. Indi's father is one of them."

The mermaid seemed to know she was no longer stepping on solid ground, but she was still interested in my life. "Why did you save us?"

I looked at her. "It's my job."

The mermaid frowned. "What do you mean?"

I looked at the stars. "It's my job to save the world."

The mermaid smiled. "Well I'll be here to help you know. Any time you need me, I'll come. I'll be here at this spot at the start of every 4 months."

I frowned. "How will you know that?"

The mermaid frowned. I don't think she had thought of that. I looked at my watch. It was water proof and it had the date on it. I pulled it off with one hand.

"Take this," I said parsing the watch to her. "It has the date on it too."

The mermaid looked as if I had handed her gold. "How... What can I ever do to repay you?"

I smiled. "Keeping yourself away from humans would be a good start."

The mermaid laughed as she put on the watch. "I guess that shouldn't be too hard."

**A band Max.**

I frowned. _What?_

**A flock band. Give her a flock band.**

I looked at my flock band and pulled it off before I was even thinking. "Wear this too."

The mermaid took the band from me. Her finger brushed over the symbol. "But... I can't fly."

I smiled. "It's my flock's symbol. To get a band, means you're part of the flock."

"But who's the leader?"

"I am," I said simply.

The mermaid looked shocked. "Your... your letting me be part of your flock?"

"Yes," I said softly. "Who knows? Maybe you'll help bring down a ship one day. But you're free now. There is a river up there on the other side of the river. I'm pretty sure it goes to the sea."

"I don't know what to say," She said.

"Then don't say anything," I said. "Go."

She jumped off the rock and splashed into the water. Her head poked up. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Max."

"Mine's Ariel."

Figures.

"Oh and Max?" Ariel said.

I looked up at her.

She gave a nervous look. "I had come from the zoo, but there are others like me still there. The last time I was there, there was 3 other kids like me. Can you please set them free too? I can't stand the thought of them suffering through pain and I'm not."

I smiled at her and nodded. Ariel gave me one final wave before dived again, but this time didn't emerge from the water. It was strange. She was almost the opposite too me. I was part air, she was part water.

**She is powerful in her own way Max.**

_Look Jeb, I wasn't saying she was stupid. I was purely saying she was different to me._

**Extending your flock, extends your power.**

Ok, Jeb's gone back to being riddle voice again.

I looked back at the rest of the experiments. Some had left already. Nudge was gently stroking the white Unicorns and scrapping off the glitter on their horns with her nails. Gazzy was sending the two oversized mice on their way. The dragon was curled up asleep next to the also sleeping Total/Terrior.

I looked down at Indi. She was worried as she looked up at me. I knew she had to be hungry. We needed our packs.

I made my way over to Nudge. "We need to get our packs," I whispered. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

Nudge stopped me. "No Max. I'll get them. You're tired."

I frowned, but Nudge already took off. I looked at the two horses. They looked at me. One nuzzled me in the neck.

I smiled and stroked their noses. Once they had said their thankyou's, they turned their heads and began to walk off. I watched them leave. I guessed they would travel together. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, whether they were related or just good friends.

I walked back to where Total and the dragon were sleeping. I stared at the dragon. Gazzy walked up beside me.

"We can't kick him out," Gazzy said with a shrug.

I nodded. "But we don't want him dragging us down. We're going to have to get rid of him somehow."

"Do we have to?" Gazzy wined to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Gazzy, don't start this please. You know we can't keep him. Besides its hard enough keeping track of Total."

Gazzy looked at me with beady eyes. "Pllleeeaaase?"

I sighed. Oh god, help me. "Alright... fine. He can stay until he decides to move on."

"Yes!" Gazzy said jumping up and down awkwardly, due to his still hurting foot.

Indi gave a little cry again and I sighed. "Gazzy, time for you to sleep. I'll wake you up when we need to move again."

Gazzy looked like he was about to argue, but he must have thought otherwise after seeing the look on my face. Gazzy hobbled over to a tree and jumped up it. He landed lightly on the lowest branch and settled himself comfortably on top.

I walked over to a bolder and sat down. Indi continued to stare at me giving a whimper occasionally. I kissed her forehead. Nudge might take a while and I knew that we won't be able to light a fire knowing that fifty billion Shadows will be after us tomorrow. So I decided to breast feed Indi.

Nudge arrive about half an hour later. Thankfully Indi was asleep, so I gently placed her on the ground close to me before helping Nudge with the bags.

"You know I could have done that," I said seriously as I pulled out Indi's hammock and string.

Nudge shrugged. "You've been doing too much lately."

"I'm still taking first watch," I said as I tied the hammock up on the first branch.

Nudge sighed. "Fine. Just wake me up at 12. Ok? I am almost thinking Total can do watch."

I thought about total and how the shadows were so scared of him. "Yeah, your right. Another thing, keep an eye on the dragon creature. I don't want him anywhere near Indi."

Nudge frowned at the dragon. "But it's only a baby."

Horrible images of Indi being used as a midnight snack flashed through my mind. I shuddered. "I don't want to take any chances. Now go to sleep."

Nudge gave me one look before she pounced up the tree and settled comfortably on a branch.

I sighed as I secured the last rope tightly. I gently picked up Indi off the ground and put her in hammock. She shifted slightly.

I looked at her sadly. I heard a soft padding beside me and I knew instantly it was Total. "You're meant to be asleep," I whispered looking down at him.

Total shrugged his wings. "I couldn't sleep when so many questions I had weren't answered."

I smiled slightly. Total had changed. A lot. Even the way he spoke was wiser.

But then again, Nudge and Gazzy and grown up too.

"Alright Total," I whispered walking over to the packs and pulling out the plastic bag of bands. "What do you want to know?"

"Is she why you left?" He asked patiently nodding his little dog head to Indi.

I sighed. "Part of it. But it was mainly because I wasn't thinking properly. I was scared of what you guys would think so I ran away. It was only when I woke up the next morning did I realise how stupid I was."

I sat down on the ground and Total sat next to me. "You know we would have accepted you back."

I looked at him sadly. "You might of."

"I was talking about Fang too."

I sighed. "Yeah, well... let's just say I wasn't so sure for myself."

Total nodded. "So where were you? I mean where did you go? And how one earth did you find Nudge and Gazzy? And me too I guess."

I smiled and told Total my story. He seemed impressed and frowned slightly when I told him about what Jeb had said.

"Hmmm," Total said thinking. "Maybe Jeb is talking about people who want to rebel. I mean there has to be some people who don't like the zoo."

I thought about the Margret the Bakery lady. "Defiantly. But would there be enough for an army?"

Total was quiet. "What if 'everyone' is the experiments?"

I thought about it. That... fitted. Experiments against... humans.

"I think... your right Total," I whispered.

Total glanced up at me. "What?"

I jumped to my feet. "Experiments. They're on my side. There are enough of them. They hate humans. Total you're a genius!"

Total fluttered his wings proudly. Experiments. I needed to gather up experiments. They were going to help me win this war.

_I didn't want a war, Jeb._

**Wars aren't always about killing.**

I paused my thoughts. I didn't think of that. I needed to make peace. We weren't going to fight. We were merely going to make peace.

My thoughts drifted to Ella. She was with the shadows. Whatever they were doing to her, I knew it wasn't good.

_Jeb?_

**You know what to do Max.**

My hand balled into a fist. But my eyes were determined. I did know what to do. I had to set the experiments free. I had to find my army.

I had to shut the zoo down.

I had to set the mutants free.

I had to create my army.

I had to fight the shadows and find Ella and the lost children.

What a piece of cake.

**xoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxox**

**Tell me what you think. Dragon is soooooooo cute. Well in my head anyway. REVIEW PLEZ!**


	16. One Must Fall To Rise Again

**Dudes,**

**I'm posting this up cause i love you guys. I've posted only half the story and I've already hit the 150 mark. This is great guys, so i thought i put this chapter up cause you have been so awesome to me.**

**Oh and Yes, this is in Iggy's POV. Just a change.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 16: One Must Fall to Rise Again

Iggy POV

I sat on the couch. That's all I did these days. Mum and Dad never let me outside any more. Ever since they found that some of their friends had had their children taken away from them by the NMEA, they had been so scared.

Tonight was the first night they had left me home alone in a long time. I was thankful. Though all I was going to do was watch Bones and eat 3 or so packets of M'n'Ms.

I flicked through the channels, until I was sure I had the right channel. I sat back and dug my hand into the bowl of M'n'M's on my lap.

The usual jingle for the News came on. I groaned. I hate the News. These days, all they talk about is a revolutionary new 'mutant' that is now showing in the zoo. They make them so deformed that no one can ever accept them anymore. It sadder that most of them are part human.

I turned out, cause I couldn't be bothered listening or changing the channel. I sighed and imagined drawing a moustache on the TV presenter before he performed in front of the TV. That made me smile.

"...Colorado has shown a significant number of mutant activity in the past couple of days. One Mutant, who calls herself Maximum Ride-"

Max?

MAX!

Max.

I growled. Stupid ignorant selfish idiot.

I jumped off the seat making M'n'M's fly everywhere. I dashed to the TV and put my fingers on the screen. I dropped them. That's right. For some reason I don't feel colours any more.

"-has been reported to stab 3 NMEA officers and one commissioner. This Maximum Ride had broken into Mr. Galatica's Circus last night and release a number of-"

I frowned slightly. Max doesn't stab people. As far as I know, she doesn't kill either.

Except for Ari... but Ari doesn't count 'cause he came back.

"-highly dangerous and high security Mutants, including the famous flying Werewolf."

Ok. Max was up to something. I knew her and she wasn't fooling around.

The voice changed. I immediately guessed it was an interviewer. "She's insane! She just came in and released all the Mutants like she ran the place! And then she actually approached Spike like it was her own pet!"

The voice changed back to the normal reporter. "Other witnesses have reported that this Maximum Ride isn't working alone. Security cameras have shown that a young winged African American mutant and a younger boy also with wings were working with her to help set the mutants free. -"

I hugged the TV.

Max was with Gazzy!

And Nudge!

I sighed. Nudge. I knew I needed to hear her voice again. I knew I had to find her sometime soon.

"Thank you," I whispered to the TV.

"- The previous incidents of Maximum have resulted in a path towards Washington DC area. We have no clues on when Maximum will make her next attack, but the NMEA are asking for anyone who has sighted this Mutant to report her immediately. A reward of $100,000 is for anyone who captures her."

The news report changed to something about a car crash.

I frowned. My parents and I had moved to the centre of Washington when the Zoo was formed. Were Max and Nudge coming for me? Did they know where I was?

I stood up. I had to find them. But I wasn't doing this for Max. I was doing this for Nudge and Gazzy. They have been through too much and I was going to give Max hell about it.

Selfish bird brain.

Someone pounded on the front door.

I froze. My hand slammed on the TV power button. Silence filled the air like waiting for a bomb to blow up. I turned to face the front door.

Two pounds.

"Open Up!" Someone shouted outside. "If you don't open in 1 minute, we will break your door down."

NMEA.

I sprinted for the stairs, my runners squashing the M'n'M's as I went. They were here to take me like they did to all those other children.

I ran up the stairs and burst into my room, feeling my way around the whole time. I pulled out my emergency pack from under my bed. It was my escape. I dropped it on my bed and began to run around the room grabbing thing I needed. More clothes, pick lock kit, bomb utensils, my wallet, my photo of the flock. I even threw in my coin jar.

I threw the bag over my back and graved my jumper. I felt my way back downstairs as fast as I could and raced into the kitchen. I pulled the pantry door open and shoved in my bag whatever food my hands could find. Packets of stuff. I think I put in a box of cookies.

I zipped my full bag up and felt my way towards the back yard.

BANG!

I span around to the noise.

"THERE!" One NMEA shouted. I imagined him pointing at me.

I didn't waste time. I heard them running. I turned and ran out onto the balcony.

I spread my brown wings and shot into the sky. I haven't used my wings for ages. They've been tucked away tightly under my shoulder blades for so long.

The NMEA shouted and guns fired through the air. I swang to the left and right to try and dodge bullets. One whooshed through my hair.

Agonising pain erupted on my left wing. I cried out, my face scrunching up in pain. My wings collapsed and I fell slightly.

No. I forced my wings to beat. Even though every movement gave another wave of pain running through my body. It was as if my wing was ripping apart.

The guns had stopped and I knew the moment I touched the ground they would have me.

And throw me in the stinking Zoo.

I was tempted to drop my bag, but it had a first aid kit in it. In slow heavy beats I rose higher into the sky. I needed to find a high wind current so I didn't have to do much work.

My wings failed and I dropped about 10 metres. The pain was starting to give me a head ache. I gritted my teeth and beat them, slowly rising up to the level I was before.

I felt the air grow colder and I knew I was high enough. I let my wings hold a glide. I could feel the feathers getting wet, but I would have to check on that later. I had to keep flying.

I put all my effort into flying. I don't know how long I flew like this, or where I was going. But all I knew was I needed to get as far away from Washington as possible. I knew I wasn't over the sea, because the air was moist and had hardly a trace of salt in it.

I began to favour my right wing and it began to hurt with muscle pain. My headache was getting worse and I was beginning to almost pass out in pain. My right wing was bleeding badly. Maybe that's why I felt dizzy.

I needed to land.

I dropped lower from the sky. I don't know how I was going to land when Gazzy wasn't here to guide me. But I had to stop the bleeding on my wing.

I began to hear birds and guessed I was near or over a forest. Great. But was it nearly morning? I wasn't sure. The forest was bad, but passing out while flying was worse.

I shuddered when I remembered Fang collapse in midflight after a fight with Erasers. That seemed so long ago.

I drew closer to the canopy. I could hear my wings blew wind through the leaves as a sailed along the top to try and find a gap. I think I must have been flying awquardly because I was favouring one wing.

I stopped in the air and beat my wings slowly. I began to lower myself into the trees.

Big mistake.

My wing collapsed. I fell. I tried to tuck my wings in protect them, but my left wing hit a branch. I cried out as pain rippled through me. But I continued to fall.

Branches hit me across all over my body. I felt a thick one crack and break as it hit my right wing and constant twigs and sticks were scratching my legs a face. I heard my kaki pants rip sometime.

There was a brief second where there were no branches. I knew I would be hitting the ground soon. In a last effort, I beat my wings, to try and suspend my fall. I hit the ground, but it wasn't as hard as it should have been.

I hit the ground on my right side first. I didn't move as branches and sticks fell after me.

I shifted but it only just sent waves of pain. This time it was coming from all over my body. I could feel the pain running to every inch of my body.

I was lost. I was in so much pain. I didn't care if NMEA found me anymore.

I felt myself drift. As my mind was falling asleep, I saw Nudge. Of course I've never actually seen her, but I could hear her. Her laugh. Her voice. I could feel her touch. The way she gripped my hand when she was scared.

"Help me, Nudge," I whispered.

I was gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxxo**

**Go on say you hate me. REVEIW PLZ!**


	17. A Storm is Coming

**No Iggy doesn't die,**

**Gees, what do you take me for? A fictional serial killer? I'm offended. Trust me when i say i can't deal with sad endings. They just hurt me too bad.**

**Well, this is where the Niggy beings. Sigh. I love Niggy. Of Course, nothing beats the Faxness.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 17: A Storm is Coming...

Max POV

We were flying again. And no the young dragon wouldn't leave. He... she tagged along happily, much to Gazzy's pleasure. I just grinded my teeth. One infant was enough to worry about.

Total shared his story with us. It wasn't much different to Nudge's. Except he had gotten caught by Shadow's.

"I got my wings before I was caught, so I couldn't act like a normal dog," Total said shaking his little head. "It was only when I got angry when I was through into a cage did I suddenly turn into a wolf."

Shadows have been a problem. In the past couple of towns, I've had to get Nudge to get food. Shadows were crawling around the towns like ants. I didn't have to be Einstein to know that they were looking for us. Ok, mainly Total and I, but you get the point.

Nudge has lately been on Fang's laptop searching up survival skill. Survival for us was of course second nature, but Nudge had declared that she wanted to know more.

"I want to know how to track animals and find the best places for camping and know what plants are good to eat and which type of leafs we can use for tea and coffee and herbs to go on meat and..." Nudge rambled on as she stared intensely at the screen.

"That's great, Nudge," I said rolling my eyes.

Nudge tilted her head to the side. "I think I should write a journal too."

I raised an eyebrow. Nudge continued when she saw my face. "Maybe we should record our experiences."

I thought about how Fang used to post up reports about the flock when we encounter. Longing for Fang came back again. I sighed. Nudge must have guessed something, because she gave me a glance but didn't say anything.

That night we stopped on the edge of another town. We were somewhere in Missouri. We were all tried. All accept the dragon and Total who never seem to get tired at all. Though Total sleeps, the dragon usually stays up most of the night wandering around the camp searching over every piece of dirt. Sometimes he dug holes in the ground and pulled up a root or worm.

I don't have anything against the dragon. It wasn't harming any one, especially Indi. It wasn't annoying any one. It was friendly and kind and helped carry wood in its jaws for fire. It loved to play tag, though mainly Gazzy and Total played with it. It, surprisingly, also loved Indi. It always stared at her for hours on end. I got nervous at first and protectively growled to show who the mother was, but eventually I allowed the dragon to come near Indi. Of course, only with my watchful eye.

To be honest, Dragon was acting almost like a dog. He would jump up and try and lick your face when you came near him. He would make a sort of gurgling sound and chase after screaming birds. Even when he sat down, his forked tongue would hang out the side of his mouth as he panted and his tail would flick side to side.

The only thing that was wrong was that it was another mouth to feed.

Oh and the fact we had no idea whether it was a boy or girl. All we knew was that it was 5 months old and one of a kind.

I landed lightly on the ground at our new camping sight. Total had already gone off, in wolf form, to search the area for enemies. Nudge was taking off her pack. Gazzy already had his off his pack and had begun to collect wood. The dragon made a crash landing forming a cloud of dust around it.

I shrugged off my pack. Indi was asleep so I gently untied the sling. It was strange. Nearly 3 weeks ago I was alone with just a daughter. Now I felt more at home. More like a leader. I had a flock (well, part of it). I had dignity. I had hope. I had a chance to redeem myself.

I quickly made Indi's hammock as the dragon and Gazzy continued to pile up wood. If the dragon was measured, I guessed its body was about Gazzy's height including the tail. Its neck was slightly shorter than its tail and its wings were about the same length as Gazzy's.

And it was only 5 months old. I forced myself not to think of how big it will be when it's 10. That's if it gets to 10 years old.

I pulled out the sauce pan and emptied a bottle of water into it. Hmmm. I guess we will have to find a tap soon or something to fill the water up.

While I was waiting for it to boil, I got the tea, powder milk out and 3 20's out. Nudge must have seen the money, because she made her way over to me.

I smiled. "How's fish and Chips sound?"

"YES!" Gazzy shouted. While Nudge's favourite meal was pancakes, Gazzy's was downright fish and chips. From what I knew anyway.

Nudge smiled. "Sure."

As soon as Nudge had left, Total, in wolf from, came back into the camp. Dragon bounded up to Total and bounced around him. It made these gurgling sounds of happiness. Poor Total. I smiled as Total tried to push Dragon aside with his large paw.

Total padded his way over to me. "Coast is clear," He said in his deep voice. "Though I heard something about fish and chips for dinner. Don't worry. Dragon and I won't be eating."

I frowned. "Why?"

Total gave a wolfy grin. Ok, it was kind of scary. Almost like the way a serial killer would smile at you before killing you. Not that I had met (or want to meet more the point) a serial killer before.

"I prefer to hunt," Total said. He gestured towards Dragon. "And I think this little one will too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hunt? You mean like eat raw flesh?"

Total nodded. "That's what they fed me while I was stuck in a god dam cage. And besides, I've wanted the thrill of a hunt ever since I first transformed into a wolf."

"Total," I said seriously. "You're a Scottish terrier."

Total frowned. "Not while I'm a wolf. Seriously, I fell like a different... dog when I'm a wolf."

"That's because you are a different dog while you're a wolf."

Total shook his head. "But even on the inside, I don't feel like a Scottish Terrier. I feel more powerful. Stronger..."

Total trailed off. His deep strong voice leaving a powerful impression. He sighed. "And besides, I don't think the little one will eat fish and chips. By the look of his jaws, I think he is meant to eat raw meat."

I took a glance at Dragon who was trying to catch a butterfly in its crocodile mouth. "Yeah, I think your right. Well, I, Max, give you the honour in trying to teach Dragon how to hunt."

Total glanced at the butterfly catching Dragon and sighed. "Yes, it looks like it's going to be hard work. Especially, when I hardly know how to hunt myself."

Indi appeared in my mind. I grinned. "Trust me. I know how it feels."

Total rolled his eyes but made his way over to Dragon. He whistled and Dragon snapped his head up in Totals direction. When Total started off into the forest, Dragon bounded up to catch up to him. I watched them walked together through the woods and out of my sight.

* * *

Nudge returned and we all ate. With $30 worth of chips and another $20 of fish between the three of us, even we were satisfied with our meal by the end.

Indi woke up. I gave her a bottle and when she was full I let Nudge and Gazzy look after her while I made tea for us all. Indi decided she wanted to be stubborn tonight and wouldn't sleep. I was going to take first watch so I could try and get Indi to bed.

Nudge and Gazzy fell asleep quickly with a full stomach of fish and chips and warm tea. I watched the flames flicker as they slowly burnt the wood to ashes.

Total and Dragon came back late into the night. Dragon was happy, but tired and curled up close to the fire, falling asleep almost instantly. Total padded up beside me.

"Good hunt?" I whispered trying not to wake the others.

Total nodded. "A couple of deer. Dragon decided that rabbits where good enough for him... her... we really need to work out whether it's a boy or a girl."

**Dragon's a boy.**

I sighed. "Jeb said that Dragon's a boy."

Total raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I hated trusting Jeb. I hated the fact the Jeb was my voice. It was frustrating and annoying.

When I didn't answer, Total gave a yawn. "Well, I'm down. Night Max."

"Night Total."

Total walked over the base of the tree. He circled himself and settled down, falling asleep instantly.

I looked down at Indi. To my surprise, she had fallen asleep. I stood up slowly and rocked her gently as she shifted slightly. I carefully placed her in my hammock and clipped the sides together.

I didn't know what time it was when Nudge shot up out of a dream and fell off her branch. I didn't hear her wake up, but I certainly heard her crash, because she landed on Total.

Total yelped. I was surprised no one woke up. I ran over to the two of them.

Total stood up and shook himself. Nudge just stared into space and freakish look spread across her face.

"Iggy," she whispered. The words were barely audible.

I instantly knew this was important. "Nudge, what did you see?"

She continued to stare off into space. "No... Iggy. Don't die."

"Nudge."

"Iggy..."

I graved the cold pan of water near the fire and splashed it onto Nudge's face. Total jumped in shock, but Nudge just jumped up to her feet. This time her eyes were focused. She looked at me.

"Iggy's hurt, Max. He's here in this forest," Nudge said quickly. "We have to find him."

I placed the pan on the ground and gripped Nudge's wet shoulders. "Nudge, breathe."

Nudge took a deep breath. Her hair was drenched, but she didn't really care, which was something very Un-Nudge-like. "I saw Iggy, Max. In my dream. There was so much blood..."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked seriously. I could feel Total's confused look on his face. He didn't get it. It was a bird thing, he wouldn't understand.

Nudge nodded slowly. She was scared. Scared for Iggy.

Scared he was going to die.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Niggy is awesome. REVIEW!**


	18. Blood And Bullets

**Hey dudes,**

**Just like to tell you that this is probably one of my favorite chapters. Full of Niggy. Sigh.**

**I also want to mention that I'll be rewriting 'Angel Love' and 'Angel Child'. Completely. I promise they will be much better than the originals and probably more like this story. Hmmm... I am open for Ideas for improvements.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 18: Blood and Bullets

Max POV

"Total," I said quickly. "You're on guard duty."

I grabbed one of the packs. I pulled out the clothes and camping gear, but made sure I still had the first aid kit and extra medical gear. Nudge still looked scared to death when I came back to her.

I gripped her shoulders as I slung the almost weightless bag over my back. "Nudge, show me where Iggy is."

Nudge's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Nudge," I said softly. "The only way to save him is for you to show me where you saw Iggy in your dream. I can't do anything when I don't know where he is."

Nudge looked at me scared, but her face had turned into a slightly more determined look. "In my dream..." She closed her eyes for a few seconds digging deep into her directional senses. "...North east."

I stepped back so she could take off. I watched her fly high enough, before I took off after her. I climbed the sky easily. Nudge was flying fast. Faster than she normally would.

It took a while to get there. Nudge looked frantic and half lunatic and I had no idea what to say to her that might keep her calm. After at least 20 or so minutes, Nudge circled an area after a little while and dived. I followed her, dodging the packed together trees.

Shadows.

The Instant I landed the five shadows spun around. I drew my knife as fast as lightning and threw it at the closest Shadow. As it hit him square in the head, I leapt at the second Shadow aiming my fist into his stomach.

The Shadow and I both fell to the ground. I rolled off him and stood up quickly, spinning around and growling at the shadows. One raised his gun.

I swung my leg around kicking the gun out of his hand, knocking it into the trees. Before the shadow could react, I punched him square in the face. He toppled backwards.

A Shadow wrapped his arm in a head lock. The fifth Shadow was running at me full belt. An Idea sprung into my head.

I threw my body foreword. The Shadow that had my in a headlock, flew over me and landing on the running Shadow. I slipped my head out of the head lock. One of the Shadows groaned, but I kicked his swiftly in the head, silencing him instantly.

I walked to the unfortunate Shadow with Giniw in his head and yanked the knife out. I wiped the blood onto his uniform and sheathed it.

I spun around. Nudge pocked her head out from behind a tree, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze.

And there was Iggy.

Nudge approached him as if her foot steps would hurt him. But I doubt he could be hurt any more than he was.

Iggy lay on the ground surrounded by leafs, feathers, blood, twigs and several thick branches. His clothes, khaki pants and a plain pale blue t-shirt, were so ripped, smudged with dirt and covered in so many blood stains that I could hardly make out the colours any more. Iggy himself was covered in blood and had hundreds of scratches running in all directions on his arms and legs. Some were severe while others stretched the length of his entire arm. There were only a couple of scratches on his face.

His wings were out. A majority of his feathers were bent and twisted and covered in dried up blood. His left wing had a massive red blood spot around 40 cm from the base of the wing. Most of it was dry, but some was bright red. As I took steps closer I got a glimpse of something silver in the dot.

I instantly ran to Iggy. He was unconscious laying on his back. He had some sort of pack on, but I knew I couldn't get that off without hurting him. I took out my knife and slashed at the straps and pulled the bag away from under his back slowly. This was going to make it easier for him to breathe.

I grabbed a downing feather and put it on his slightly open mouth. It floated off. Iggy was breathing. Very good sign. I then put my fingers on his pulse. Slow, but beating. I sighed.

"He's alive, Nudge," I whispered.

Nudge sat down beside me. I lifted Iggy's head so his face was looking to the sky. "The bullet is still in his wing. We need to take it out before the metal poisons his body."

I pulled off my bag as I moved towards his wing. I fished out the first aid and pulled out a large pair of tweezes and a pair of rubber gloves. I quickly put the rubber gloves on and moved away the feathers that were covering the hole. Iggy groaned.

I looked at Nudge. "I need you to hold Iggy down so he won't make any sudden movements. This will hurt him."

Nudge nodded putting Iggy's head on her lap and holding down his shoulders. I looked at the wound and saw the small glimmer of metal underneath a piece of skin.

Iggy cried out as I lifted the piece of skin. He began to flap his wing, but I held the base down with my knee. I heard Nudge whisper to Iggy softly. I had no idea what she said, but it calmed Iggy down.

I tried to grave the bullet but firstly it was too slippery with blood all around it and secondly it was stuck right in an extremely tight muscle. I gave it a couple of tries. Iggy's wing began to shake with pain.

I threw my tweezers to the side and dug my fingers into Iggy's wing. Iggy cried out, but I had the bullet and pulled it out.

The end of the bullet had a small flickering light of it. Tracker, I realised. I grabbed the tweezes and rammed the end into the back of the bullet. The light died. I threw the bullet into the bushes. Dead tracker.

Iggy was sweating when I got off his wing. Nudge was talking to him softly brushing his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. I took out a needle and thread from the first aid kit. I wiped away the blood first. There was a lot. I gently began to sew up the hole.

Iggy groaned. I had no idea how much pain he would have to be it. I guess the Shadow's shot him. They must of realised he wasn't human.

But we were so close to losing him. Anyone of those shadows would of shot him, if they thought he was beyond healing. They wouldn't have known we heal quicker than humans. Any normal human would of died with the injuries Iggy has now.

A second late and Iggy could have been lost.

**Don't think about it Max. You saved him. That's what matters.**

_Um... No duh Jeb. State to obvious._

I did a couple of back stitched and cut the thread. I took off my blood cover gloves and looked at Nudge. "I think there was a stream 300m that way. I need you to scout around to see if there are any more Shadows. While you're at it, you can take Iggy's bag back."

"But doesn't water have heaps of germs in it?" Nudge ask worried. "He could get infected."

I sighed. "I know Nudge, but I don't have enough wipes to clean him all off. It's ok, I'll stay with Iggy."

Nudge hesitated, but stood up. She took the strap cut bag and took off, flying through the trees.

I packed up the first aid kit and threw the bag over my shoulders. Iggy groaned as I tucked his wings under his back. I put one hand under his shoulder and the other at his knees. I picked him up easily, but I knew flying was out of the question.

I began to walk in the direction towards the stream I saw. After a few steps, Iggy shifted.

"Max?" Iggy asked. His voice was weak and his words were soft.

"It's alright Iggy. I'm here."

"Why... are you here?" Iggy whispered.

I knew what he was talking about. I sighed. "I know you're probably angry with me Iggy, but... I have my reasons."

"Tell me," Iggy demanded. "Why did... you leave us?" He paused to take a deep breath, like talking was hard work for him. "You killed us all. Fang nearly died when you left."

Sighed again. "Trust me. I didn't want to leave. I was scared. I... was pregnant."

Iggy was silent. "Pregnant?"

I nodded, but realised this was Iggy I'm talking to. "I'm nodding Iggy."

Iggy smiled slightly. "I knew you guys went all the way."

I sighed. "Gees, thanks."

"Does... does this make me Uncle Iggy?"

I laughed slightly. "Certainly does."

"What's her... his name?"

I smiled. "Her name is Independence, Indi for short."

There was a pause.

"It's still no excuse to run away," Iggy said.

"I know. I wasn't really thinking at the time.'

Iggy paused. "Where is everyone?"

"Gazzy's still asleep, I think. Nudge is taking you pack back...

"Nudge... I mean are Gaz and Nudge ok?"

I raised an eyebrow. Hmmm... "There fine."

Iggy relaxed. "What about the others?"

"Total's here."

"You found Total?"

"Yep."

"What about Angel and Fang?"

A hole filled my chest again. "I... I don't know."

Iggy was silent. "You still love him."

"More than anything," I whispered.

There was silence between us again.

"I still don't forgive you," Iggy mumbled.

"I don't mind you blaming me," I whispered. "It was wrong for me to leave like that, but just don't blame Indi or Fang ok?"

More silence. "What's with you stabbing people?"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"It was on the news," Iggy said simply.

"I'm raising my eyebrows, Ig."

Iggy grinned weakly. "I've been living with my parents for the past couple of months in Washington. The News said that the attacks you were making were in the direction of D.C., so I decided I should leave and find you."

"Wait a second," I said. "You were living with your biological parents? The ones we went to before the world fell into chaos."

"I had nowhere else to go," Iggy defended. "It was the only place I knew of that was safe. They were sorry for what they did before, with all the cameras and publicity and such. When I had explained to them what had happened, they promised to keep me safe."

I gave a hum of agreement. Iggy tilted his head to one side for a second. "I think we're near the river."

Sure enough 30 seconds later, we were by the river. The water was running slowly and rocks covered the bank and the bottom of the river.

I gently placed Iggy in the water and he tried to help support his weight by holding the rocks. His eyebrows rose. "I can feel colours again!" he said happily.

I chuckled. "Yeah, we all lost our powers while we were separate. We need to have contact with another flock member to be able to use them. Well, that's our theory anyway."

Iggy nodded slightly and waved his hands around in the water. The blood on his pants and skin began to wash off. Iggy ran his hands down his legs. The water became so red, I could hardly see Iggy's legs any more.

Nudge came back. I had a feeling she couldn't stay away.

"Max? There are no Shadows around, only an empty van 500m that way," Nudge said pointing the opposite direction to the camp. "Oh and Indi's awake."

Iggy blushed sightly. "Hi Nudge."

Nudge looked at her feet. "Hi Iggy," She mumbled.

This was amusing.

I sighed and rose from my crouched position beside Iggy. "Do you want to bandage up Iggy?"

Nudge nodded. I smiled slightly, making Nudge narrow her eyes on me.

"Ok," I said. "I'll be back in a bit."

I took off, slowly beating my wings higher into the sky. I flew comfortably, knowing there wasn't any real reason to hurry.

I spotted the camp and landed neatly on the ground. Gazzy was still asleep up in the tree. There was no need to wake him.

I walked over to Indi's hammock, but when I unclipped the straps I saw Indi fast asleep. I frowned and turned to Total.

"Did Indi fall back asleep when Nudge left?" I asked.

Total looked confused. "Um... no. Indi hasn't woken up yet."

I frowned. Why would Nudge lie...?

Slowly my frown disappeared. A smiled stretched across my face. I reclasped Indi up and sat down beside Total. He gave me a look, when he saw my cheesy expression.

"Aren't you going back to Iggy?"

I shook my head, unable make my grin disappear. "Not yet."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxox**

**Like? Hate? Please REVIEW!**


	19. Healing

**Hello dudes,**

**Well, i Don't really have much to talk about so i'll just let you read the story.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle.

Chapter 19: Healing

Max POV

I don't know how much Nudge or Iggy talked, or what they talked about, but they were both certainly extremely happy by the time I came back from 'feeding Indi'.

And yes, neither of them could hide their grins. I, of course, pretended not to notice.

The next morning, Gazzy could never be happier. He had his role model back.

"IGGY!" Gaz shouted as he saw Iggy at the base of the tree.

I laughed as Gazzy ran over and hugged Iggy. Iggy winced slightly as Gazzy wrapped his arms around him. Nudge instantly became defensive.

"Gazzy," Nudge said quickly. "Careful. Iggy was just shot in the wing."

Gazzy pulled back and dropped his head slightly. "Sorry Ig."

Iggy chuckled weakly. He reached up and ruffled Gazzy's hair. "That's alright Gaz, It's good to see you too."

Gazzy beamed.

"Morning everyone," Total said in wolf from after coming back from a small hunt.

Iggy did a double take. "Total?"

Total chuckled. "Yes, hello to you too, Iggy."

I rolled my eyes. "Total, stop giving Iggy a heart attack."

Iggy had wide eyes and stared at where Total was. Total padded over to Iggy, his long furry tail wagging happily. Iggy reached up and gently ran his hands over Total's fur. Total flapped his grey wings. If Iggy's eyes could widen any bigger I think they would have popped out of his head.

No words could come out of his mouth. So Total spoke for him. "Yes I have wings. I can fly, which is probably very handy. And I can change into a wolf."

Iggy was quiet for a few seconds, before he whispered. "Ok..."

"You also need to meet another new member of the flock," Gazzy said.

Gazzy called Dragon. Dragon poked his head from behind a bush. His head was lower than normal and he seemed more hesitant. Dragon gave a gurgling sound mixed with a small bird call.

"It's ok Dragon," Gazzy said. "Iggy's our friend."

Iggy raised an eyebrow. I think he thought friend was an understatement.

Dragon edged out from behind the bush. His head was still low though his eyes looked up at us. Dragon flapped his wings and gave a small shy cry again.

Total padded over and gently nudged Dragon forward. Dragon cried again, but finally edged forward.

Iggy had as much interest in Dragon as Dragon was interested with him. Iggy reached out his hand. Dragon gently put his head under Iggy's hand.

Iggy gasped and blinked. Dragon gave an uncertain gurgle again as he looked at Iggy.

"I can see," Iggy whispered.

"What?" Nudge said beside Iggy.

Iggy didn't look at her. "I can see what Dragon sees." Iggy laughed slightly a smile appearing across his face. "God, I look awful. Gees, I won't try and land with a bullet in my wing again."

My mind was running wild. Can see what the Dragon sees? Was this some sort of new power?

I knelt down beside Iggy. Dragon's eyes flicked to me. Iggy laughed. "Hello Max."

"Um... Iggy, what do you mean you can see what Dragon sees?"

Iggy lifted his hand off Dragon's head. Dragon gave another small gurgling sound. He shuffled up to Iggy and licked his face with his forked tongue. Iggy laughed and placed his hand on Dragon's head again.

"It seems, when I put my hand on Dragon's head... I see what he sees. It's kind of strange though. I don't think he has as good eye sight us... well as you guys," Iggy said excitedly. "I didn't picture you to look like that Max."

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig," I mumbled. Iggy laughed.

"I know, I can see you," He said chuckling.

Finding this out changed a lot of things. Firstly, I couldn't kick Dragon out. He was staying. Possibly for good.

And secondly, either Iggy or Dragon (or both) had a new power.

Dragon was happy. I could see that he was almost treating Iggy as a father or an older brother. Iggy was happy to just be seeing again. Well, sort of.

He was still in a lot of pain. I gave him panadol, but I could tell that when he moved it hurt him. Nudge could see it too. She was worried about him.

Talking about Nudge and Iggy, I've never seen them so close. It's was as if they were magnets. Nudge would get up and do something, but she would only get half way through it, before she would get up and sit back with Iggy again.

They would talk quietly to each other. Even without incredible hearing I couldn't hear what they were saying. Usually they would talk with their shoulders touching and holding hands. Iggy napped off at one point, laying his head on Nudge's shoulder while Nudge held his hand.

The chemistry was... interesting.

Sometimes it would make me feel happy for them. I would have to question Nudge some time on what they talked about, because it had made a huge difference in how they reacted to each other.

But other times it reminded me to much of Fang and I. I would feel that hole in my chest again. That aching need for Fang to hold me again. Just looking at Nudge and Iggy, made me feel alone again.

Gazzy must have realized that Nudge and Iggy were an item, because he, Total and Dragon were always playing games when Nudge and Iggy were being lovey-dovey. Fetch was a big one. Though Dragon loved that game, Total didn't find it amusing when Gazzy asked him to fetch.

Total stayed wolf most of the time. I guess we need him as a wolf, more than we need him as a flying Scottish terrier. Though when Total went to sleep, he always slipped back into Total terrier.

So I guess our non-completed flock worked like this. I was the leader and the mother, Nudge and Iggy were the love birds, Total was the guard dog, Gazzy and Dragon were the kids and Indi was the baby.

Angel would be disappointed that she isn't the youngest any more.

Indi woke up at around 3. Iggy was very interested in her. I let Iggy see her with his hands.

Iggy smiled as he lightly brushed his fingers over Indi's face. "Yep, that's defiantly Fang's daughter."

I sighed. "Yeah, she looks like him."

Nudge walked over to join us. Of course, she sat down beside Iggy and held his hand. "So, what are we going to do? I mean when Iggy well again."

I thought about it. "Well, we're defiantly not flying..."

"Hey," Iggy argued. "I'll be able to fly!"

I gave him a look. "Iggy, you were shot in the wing and fell at least 20m from the sky falling through trees. There is no way you're flying for at least a week, if not 2."

Iggy grumbled, but Nudge nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Iggy frowned. "But if we're travelling, where are we going?"

I sighed. "Jeb had told me that I needed find the flock to save the world."

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you were doing. I knew you were up to something, when I heard you on the news. Did you know I was in Washington?"

"No," I said. "But Nudge and I both had this feeling that we needed to go to Washington. I guess it worked in our favour."

There was quiet for a second, before Iggy cried. "If you don't want me to fly, maybe I could hotwire a car and we could travel that way."

I looked at Total, Gazzy and Dragon playing flying tag. We would be travelling discreetly. And I guess I could always make an Illusion if we were pulled over. "That doesn't sound bad, but where are we going to?"

We all drove into our natural bird instincts. It came to me instantly where we needed to go. I knew we had to go there at some point, but I had hoped I would have found every one before we went. Or I would have at least found Fang.

Nudge and Iggy looked at me. I could tell they were thinking what I was thinking, but they were both waiting for me to confirm whether we should go or not.

I nodded. "The Zoo," I whispered. "We need to go to the Mutant Zoo."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Good, Bad, Evil. You pick. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Another Day In Hell

**Sob,**

**Prepare for the most heartbreaking chapter.**

**It's Ok to cry.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 20: Another Day in Hell

Fang POV

My life is hell. Literally.

I deserved it.

I've had my good life. Karma is getting the better of me.

But I wouldn't want to trade those memories for anything. No hell can make me give up my precious memories of Max and the flock.

Days pass like nightmares. Every morning begins the same and every afternoon ends the same. Very little changes in between.

I sat at the very corner of my cell. It was pitch black and even I had trouble finding my way around in the dark. There was no light switch. In fact, the only things in my cell were my bed, though it was mainly a metal box, a pillow, which wasn't really useful, and a sheet which I suspect was meant to keep me warm. There was a cold metal toilet which didn't flush properly and a sink that didn't always run water.

So like every night, I sit in the corner of my cell. I rarely move. I rarely sleep. I rarely do anything when I'm in my cell. I sit against the cold wall, my knees to my chest and my arms crossed with my elbows on my knees. My head is on my arms.

My tray door opened. I looked up slowly to watch the tray being pushed under, light flooding in from the outside. The tray trap door closed.

Another day had started.

I didn't move for a few seconds. I knew I had to eat the foul stuff they gave us. I didn't eat it the first couple of days I was here, that's when I got whipped across the back of the legs. Of course they only whip me on the legs because I wear a pair of long cotton pants. That way the audience don't see that anything is wrong.

I sighed and shuffled over to the bowl of junk. There was no spoon, no cup of water, just a bowl of white porridge. They gave me one at breakfast and one at dinner. That was it. I knew I was thin. They were giving less than half of my daily intake. I was supposed to drink water from the artificial water fall and stream in my enclosure.

I grabbed the bowl and forced myself to swallow the contents. I chocked slightly, but surprisingly I was able to keep it down. Sometimes my stomach can't handle the so called food and it ends up all over the floor. That's when they whip me again.

I placed the bowl down and opened the tray trap door. I pushed the tray bowl under and stood up.

3... 2...

The main door burst open. I had no time for my eyes to adjust to the light as a NMEA grabbed my shoulder and yanked me out of my cell and through me on the floor in the hall way. I fell onto the ground only just managing to save my head from cracking open.

The NMEA pulled me off the ground. "Get Up!"

I stood up. I was slightly tall than him. He jabbed me in the back with his gun. I stumbled forward, but kept walking without arguing.

Like usual, we turned left, then right then right again and came to the same black door I come to everyday. The NMEA opened the door and pushed me in making me land face first in the moist dirt.

The enclosure was mostly glass. It was a giant cube. At least 20 metres squared and 5 sides were glass. It was a tropical paradise. On the wall that wasn't glass, there was tons of greenery and a small fake waterfall that created a small river that cut the enclosure into two halves. All over the enclosure were giant logs that suck up in every direction. They were covered in moss because of the water sprays that spray water over the enclosure.

This was the bird enclosure.

And I wasn't the only one.

The enclosure was full of exotic bird experiments. Most had so many feathers that they could no longer fly. The ones that could fly usually had other mutations in them.

I was the odd on out.

No one was really like me, being the only mostly-human-part-bird, but I needed a big enclosure apparently.

If they knew what I needed, Max would be by my side.

Seriously... I wouldn't mind this Zoo as much if Max was with me. It's like bringing an Angel into hell.

I heard the door slam behind me. I picked myself up and rubbed the dirt off myself. I ran my hands through my hair getting all the dirt out of it.

Phoenix flew out of nowhere. I felt her land on my shoulders. Phoenix was one of the only exotic birds that could fly easily. She was beautiful with her exquisite, but almost fake looking feathers. They were part ostrich and faded from red at the base through to orange and then yellow on the tip. Her head was bright red and her neck and body were shaped like a swan. Her tail was at least a metre long worth of soft ostrich feathers.

Though she had heaps of feathers, they were very light and almost weightless despite the beautiful bright colours she had on them. She was also extremely strong, though I had no idea how much she would be able to carry.

Phoenix nuzzled her forehead and beak against my cheek. I stroked her soft feathers.

"Hey," I whispered.

I guess you could say, Phoenix was the one keeping me sane. She always came to me when I arrived through the door. I told her everything. Max, the flock, how I felt about the world and this god forsaken Zoo. I told her about my life, my feelings. I was pretty sure she couldn't understand a word of what I was saying, but she could read my face well. Very well in fact. I was a very hard person to read.

I was the only one who stayed in a separate cell. Because of my numerous escape attempts, they put me separate at night.

I held out my hand and Phoenix hoped down my shoulder and settled herself on my hand. Around the enclosure birds flew around waiting for the Zoo to begin its torturous day.

I looked up. The sky through the bullet proof glass was grey. I was thankful that the enclosure allowed us to see the sky.

I walked over to my usual corner. The NMEA hated it when I sat there day in and day out not moving. I wasn't interesting to see because I didn't fly around.

Stuff them.

I put Phoenix down on the dirt and sat cross legged against the non glass wall. My knee was touching the one of the glass walls. She ruffled her feathers and tilted her head on the side.

I smiled ever so slightly. Phoenix was very loyal.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. "I hate this place too."

Phoenix dug at the dirt with her talons. I watched her dive her beak into the dirt and pulled out the photo. She put it in my lap.

I sighed and picked the photo up and brushed off the dirt. It was Max and I. We were black, but our foreheads were touching. The setting sun was shining through us.

My chest clogged up. I only just managed to sneak this photo in with me, by hiding it under my feathers. Now I hide it here. In the dirt of my usual spot.

Only Phoenix knows where it is.

I held the photo in my hand and stared at it. That felt so long ago.

Phoenix settled herself on the small branch next to me comfortably. She sits with me. She's just as bored as I am in this place.

The bell rung.

I buried the photo under the dirt again for me to look at tomorrow. The Zoo was open.

Like all the days people come and stared at you. All I do is look at the sky. People tap on the glass and shout for me to do something, but Phoenix and I just ignored them.

Phoenix moved to sit in my lap at around midday. I stroked her feathers carefully. I think she fell asleep.

Little kids shout to their mothers that there is a boy in the cage. Their mothers are confused. I sighed and spread my hidden wings slightly so they are seen. That way the NMEA don't have to get me up to show them I'm not human.

The day went slowly as always. I talked to Phoenix for a bit, mainly just to distract myself.

The day ended as it always did. The bell rung to end the zoo day. People left. When the sky was just about turning dark, the NMEA came.

Two of them marched towards me. Phoenix jumped out of my lap as they grabbed my arms and yanked me out of my sitting position. I didn't fight them as they dragged me towards the door. The experimented birds were watching me. Phoenix made a sad call to me.

The NMEA kicked the door open and dragged me down the hall way. They reached my room quickly, yanking the door open and throwing my inside. My ribs collided with the side of the bed, sending pain over my body and clouding my vision. I groaned and slumped down into the ground.

The door slammed shut and darkness filled my cell. I tried to breathe, but I guessed I had broken my ribs again. I heard the tray door open and my mush of food being pushed under.

I winced as I tried to move. I crawled painfully over to my usual spot in the corner. I curled myself into a ball and prepared myself for another sleepless night.

I don't know how much longer I could live like this without going mad.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**:'( Do you hate me? REVIEW!**


	21. Hot Wire

**Hello readers,**

**So we got a good chapter before, now the balance of nature must be counter balanced to create a not so good chapter. But it's kind of an Important chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 21: Hot Wire

Max POV

We waited three days.

Iggy was able to walk normally on the fourth day. If it hurt him at all, I wasn't able to pick it up. But we couldn't stay here any longer.

Nudge had been searching up stuff on the news. Apparently I'm highly dangerous, a cold blooded killer, a brutal psychopath and a knife stabbing mutant. If they say so.

"Well, I have to admit Max," Gazzy said shyly. "Your knife is pretty scary."

"Thanks Gazzy," I said. "I'm going to take that as a complement."

Gazzy shrugged. Nudge smiled as she continued to type on the computer. "Well, according to this, you're the only 'mutant' recorded to have killed 8 Shadows and badly injure one. You're pretty high on their list of extermination. Actually your number one. Total's number 2... Ha! It has me here too! Except I'm the '12 year old African American mutant travelling with Maximum Ride'. I'm 14 stupid's!"

We all laughed. Dragon gave a curious gurgling sound as he tucked his head under Iggy's arm to see what we were up too. Iggy put his hand gently on Dragon's head.

I was not sure if Iggy could actually read. I shrugged on the inside. I think Iggy was just happy to be seeing something.

I walked over to the tree and plucked out my knife. I walked about ten steps before I threw my knife back at the tree again. I walked back over to the tree and pulled out my knife again. I sheathed it and smiled at my creation.

I had created a perfect 'M'.

I frowned slightly. Something was missing.

I took my knife again and carved into the tree. When I stood back for the second time, I sighed sadly.

M

F

Much better.

"Iggy?" I whispered nervously. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Iggy raised an eyebrow at me as he readjusted his brand new flock band. "I've practiced more than picking locks while you were gone."

I winced. Iggy sounded offended, which made me feel guilty. "Sorry."

Iggy sighed, but said nothing. Dragon was surprisingly quiet, well if you exclude his slight panting. Iggy was obviously looking around at the car park with his hand on Dragon's head.

We were hiding in the trees, looking over the wired fence at all the specially stored cars. There were a lot of them and they were all different.

Iggy opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "No sports cars. We're looking for a van that won't be noticeable."

Iggy grumbled. "What about that navy blue one?"

I looked at the van he was talking about. It was new, so it might not make much noise. "Hmmm. I guess that's not bad."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"But I can see now!"

I sighed. He did have a point. "Not while we have kids in there. Maybe after we have saved the world, I'll let you drive sometime."

Iggy grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on with you and Nudge any way?"

Iggy's smiled dropped and his ears went red. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that. What were you guys talking about while I was gone on the first day?"

Iggy fidgeted. "Well... um... we just kinda..."

It was my turn to grin. "Iggy. You're talking to me as if I'm Nudge's dad."

Iggy grew redder. "But... well... I guess we sort of... confessed..."

"And...?"

Iggy glared at me. "Yes, we kissed if that's what you're getting at."

I grinned from ear to ear. "I knew it."

Iggy shrugged. "We weren't really keeping it a secret."

"So, tell me how do you feel about her?" I said simply.

Iggy sighed. "I don't know... well, I like Nudge... and um... I think she likes me too."

"Oh don't worry," I said half laughing. "She likes you alright."

Iggy straightened up. "Really?"

I laughed. "Iggy. You're so blind."

Once we had our car picked, all we had to do was wait for the sun to go down.

I cooked some rice. It was the first night in 4 days we have had something other than take away. I know it's bad to use the emergency food, but I wanted everyone as a flock tonight.

I dished out the meal. Total and Dragon had gone hunting. They were going until they were completely full, because they didn't know when they will be hunting next time. Since we only had three sets of cutlery, Nudge and Iggy shared.

Figures.

Nudge and Gazzy did the dishes, since Iggy was packing up the last of the stuff and I fed Indi a bottle. I didn't know what I was going to do with her while I was taking down the zoo. I knew I would work something out soon enough.

Indi wasn't in the mood for sleeping yet, so I held her in my arms for a bit. Nudge wanted to nurse Indi for a while. I gave Indi to her and put out the fire with the spare water.

By the time our small camp was clear, the sun was well and truly down. Total and Dragon trudged back to where we were waiting for them. Dragon had a bone in his mouth. Nudge handed Indi to me.

We were ready to leave.

"Remember," I said. "If anything happens, we'll meet here. If we can't meet here, we'll meet at Mum's place. Ok?"

They all nodded and slipped on their packs. We didn't have Iggy a pack yet, but I doubt putting a pack against his wing would do much good to him.

We all walked down through the tightly packed trees. I took lead and the others followed me.

We arrived at the car park in silence. Indi was asleep in my arms. Dragon occasionally made unsure gurgling sounds, but Gazzy just scratched his neck and he would quiet down.

Our van was still there. We jumped over the wire fence and silently crept through the row of cars until we came to the van we needed.

Iggy instantly went to work on drivers door lock. Gazzy laid on his stomach and checked for anyone's feet in the car park. Dragon thought this was some type of quiet game and lay flat on his stomach too, his tail twitching from side to side.

"Almost there..." Iggy said in a whisper. "Got it."

Iggy pressed down on the handle and opened the front door. I unlocked the side door and opened it up too. In the back was just carpet but heaps of room for everyone.

"Alright guys," I whispered. Gazzy hopped in first followed by Dragon then Total. Nudge heaved the packs into the back and Gazzy stacked them up against the wall.

Iggy set right to work on the wires. He was able to feel the colours. I didn't know how he managed to hot wire cars without knowing what colours what. But then again, there were a lot of things I didn't understand about Iggy.

When Nudge had finished with the packs, she took Indi from me and climbed into the back, closing the door behind her.

Torchlight scanned over the sea of cars.

"Is anyone there?" a voice called.

We all froze.

"Iggy..." I hissed.

"Almost there..." he whispered.

I stared at the torchlight. Its source was travelling towards us. My heart began to speed up.

"Jack? I swear if I see you graffiti-ing my cars one more time..." The voice called again.

The van revved to life.

It was a lot louder than I expected.

"Get in Iggy!" I shouted.

Iggy scrambled over to the passenger seat. I jumped into diver's seat. Thank god it was automatic.

The voice was shouting running towards us, but I already had the gearstick in reverse. I moved in my seat to look behind me. Pressing my foot on the accelerator making the car back out of the neat rows.

The torch man came into view. But when I slammed the gear stick up into drive, he jumped out the way. I pressed my foot the accelerator again.

"Hold on guys!" I shouted.

The van zoomed foreword.

I could see the gate coming into view. I switched the lights onto high beam.

A row of Shadows stood guns raised, between me and our escape. Some of them covered their eyes from the intense gaze of my high beam lights.

How on earth they knew we were here, I don't know?

Stupid feakin' losers!

"Iggy! Duck!" I shouted over the roar of the engine. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I watched the little red stick go from 70 to 80.

The Shadows fired. I heard the bullets hitting the window screen. I ducked my head low enough that I could still see the gate.

90.

Shadows began to run out of the way. Brave ones stayed, but we all knew they were going to be killed if they stayed there much longer.

100.

"Hold on!" I screamed as the van smashed into the gate.

The chain holding the gate closed snapped open. Our front window screen smashed and glass sprayed every were.

I heard bullets hit the back of the car and Nudge screamed. Indi was crying and Dragon was giving strange calls. I swerved slightly either side slightly, trying to dodge bullets.

I turned left and the bullets stopped.

I imagined that the car was brand new. Slowly and illusion of glass appeared in front of me and the bullet holes in the car disappeared. I switched the numbers on the number plate around and changed the shape of the head lights. On second thoughts, I changed the car colour to a dark green and changed the brand name from Mitsubishi to Toyota.

I locked that image with my mind.

"Tell me you guys are ok," I said seriously.

"I'm ok," Iggy said slightly shaken.

"Ok," Gazzy said in a little voice.

Dragon made a scared cry. "Dragon's ok," Gazzy said.

"I'm ok," Nudge said. "So, is Indi."

"Thank god for that," I said sighing in relief.

Iggy looked at me. "That was too close."

I gripped the wheel and slowed the car down to 85 as we turned into a highway. I breathed out.

"Way too close."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yes, there is some usefulness for Max's power. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Losing Those You Hold On To

**Well,**

**Um... Yes, this is a pretty sad chapter. *sniffle*. But it's still good. Yes, I'm being up myself. I can't say I'm not proud of this story.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 22: Losing Those you Hold on to

Max POV

We kept driving. Nudge gave Gazzy and Iggy a tube of condensed milk, while Nudge and I each had a bottle of chocolate sauce. It was our lunch.

Dragon and Gazzy had fallen asleep. Total stayed awake watching over the kids quietly. Nudge was trying to get Indi to sleep. Though the van was running smoothly across the road, Indi had never travelled in a car before.

Iggy stared out the window. Everything was quiet except for the occasional whimper from Indi and the wind rushing in from the smashed front screen. Of course anyone from the outside wouldn't see anything wrong, except maybe we had the air conditioners on full blast.

Not that anyone would be awake at 1 o'clock in the morning.

I poured the last bit of chocolate sauce into me mouth and placed the empty bottle in the drink holder. I glanced at the passing sign. New York, 332 miles.

This was going to be a long drive.

We stopped for petrol.

I filled up the tank of petrol. Everyone was asleep now. Even Nudge, who had swapped places with Iggy a while ago. She had made a sling around her and had put Indi into the sling.

Iggy poked his head out of the driver's seat. "Can we get some food? I'm starving and I know the others will be too when they wake up.

I nodded and pulled the petrol nozzle out of the full tank. "You watch the van. I'll be back."

I tucked my knife under my hoddie and double checked I had cash in my pocket before walking inside the building. The door ringed when I walked in, flipping my hood over my head.

I went around to the 'to go' section and put four meat pies into a bag. I also graved two lots of mince meat and 4 packets of Maltesers.

I finally graved two 2 lire bottles of coke.

I walked to the counter. A guy behind the counter was read the News paper. On the front was a picture of Nudge, Gazzy and I breaking into the circus from a security camera.

I quickly imagined that I had red hair and paler skin. I reshaped my face to look more like Valencia's.

The guy looked up from his paper. His sighed and stood up grabbing my items and swiped the Items over the scanner. He seemed surprised at the amount I was buying, but I was thankful he didn't say anything.

"Anything else?" The guy grumbled.

"Um... number 7," I mumbled.

I paid the guy and quickly exited the station. I climbed back into the car and put the plastic bags in the back.

Iggy quickly got out and hotwired the car again, before climbing back into the back of the van. I drove the car back onto the highway and we were off again.

"Pass me a packet of Maltesers," I whispered.

Iggy passed me a packet. I placed them in my lap.

**Max.**

I groaned. Iggy frowned at me.

"What do you want Jeb?" I growled. Iggy smirked.

**Turn off at the next exit.**

I frowned. _Why?_

**Do you want to save Angel?**

The van swerved slightly off the road for a second as I tried to gain control.

"Jeb. Where is Angel?" I said seriously as the next exit came into view.

"What? Angel?" Iggy whispered. I ignored him.

**She's with her parents, but the NMEA think she's human and are going to kidnap her like they did to Ella.**

I turned off the exit.

"Iggy," I instructed handing him back the Maltesers. "Tie up the packs. Wake up the others. Angel is here."

_Jeb, why is Angel in Virginia?_

**She found her parents there. Turn left.**

I spun the wheel around speeding up the van. Iggy woke up Nudge and explained what's happening to her.

I went through a red light. All I could think about was Angel. My sweet little girl. My baby. Well, I guess she would be around 7 now.

What am I thinking? Angel will always be my baby even if she's 60.

**Right.**

I spun the wheel around. Nudge beside me held sleeping Indi carefully. Dragon in the back gave a gurgling cry in shock.

"Do you have a plan?" Nudge whispered.

I breathed in. "There's always a plan," I said simply. It wasn't a complete lie.

**Right again.**

"Iggy?" I said seriously. "I want you out and fighting. Same with you Nudge. Gazzy, stay here and mind Dragon and Indi. Total, I need you to be ready to fight too."

**Second left. Fifth house down.**

I followed his instructions. When I turned into the street, my heart stopped.

Right in front of the fifth house down was a large black van. Two shadows were dragging little Angel into the van.

I slammed my foot on the brake so the car stopped right beside the Shadows van. I jumped out of the car at lightning speed. I pounced onto the black van and jumped off, landing between the Shadows and the opened door van.

The Shadow's eyes widened, but Angel's were wider. "MAX?"

I growled at the shadows and pulled out my knife. "Let her go now."

Suddenly the front door of the black van opened. A Shadow jumped out and lunged at me, but I stabbed him in the gut and threw him on the ground.

"IGGY, TOTAL!" I shouted as the slide door behind me opened and three Shadows climbed out to see what the fuss was.

Total rounded the black van barking madly. He lunged at the first Shadow his wings half spread out as his claws scrapped down the Shadow's chest.

There were so many Shadows I couldn't work out where they were coming from. One jumped onto my back, but I snapped my wings open, knocking him off instantly. I noticed Iggy at one point, but my attention was drawn to the next Shadow that jumped at me. My knife slashed across the Shadow's chest and he howled in pain.

A Shadow graved my knife arm. I kicked my foot into his chest sending him 5 metres away from me.

Suddenly I was graved around the neck with one arm. I didn't hesitate. I stabbed the knife into the guy's ribs. He jerked backward a vomited up blood.

I span around to see Nudge taking down a Shadow. I spotted Angel huddled up against the black van, her little face full of shock and fear.

I ran over to her. "Come on Angel," I said softly.

She climbed onto me and I ran around the black van.

But I froze.

Horror filled me.

The blue van was gone.

"Max?" Angel asked in a whisper.

I couldn't think. Nudge was out here. So was Iggy and Total. But I hadn't seen Gazzy come out. Nor Dragon.

Or Indi.

"NO!" I screamed. "Angel, I need you to stay with Nudge, Ok. She'll explain everything."

Angel nodded understanding. I gently placed her on the ground and took off into the sky.

I spotted the van in an instant and dived for it. As it came closer I raised my knife and stabbed the van roof.

I gripped the knife tightly as wind rushed though my face. I could hear Indi crying and Dragon growling.

I cut a hole in the top of the roof. I had to get to Indi. She needed me as much as I needed her.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up, but it was too late.

A Shadow swung a metal pole at me. It hit the side of my head. Hard.

I gripped my knife, but my knife lost grip of the van. It slipped. I slipped. As pain erupted from the side of my head, I couldn't do anything.

I think I must have fallen off the truck, not that I remember anything after being hit in the head. The last thing I remember seeing was the blue van race off at full speed down the road and turning onto the highway.

Heading straight for the Zoo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

***snobs uncontrollably* REVIEW PLEASE**


	23. Nothing I Can Do About It

**Hello dudes,**

**Just so you know, life is Fantastic. :D Yes, love life.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 23: Nothing I can do About It.

Fang POV

I sat in my corner. Not thinking. Not doing anything. I could hardly breathe, yet the air conditioner under my metal box bed was pumping fresh air into the room constantly.

When my cell door opened, I looked up and I instantly knew something was different. Firstly it would have to be at least another 2 maybe 3 hours before I was scheduled to go to the enclosure. I was expecting a random bashing up or a whipping.

What I didn't expect was Gazzy to be thrown into the cell.

He flew for a few seconds, before crashing into the hard cement ground. I jumped to my feet, my heart racing to see him here.

But the shadows weren't finished. They threw in another experiment. She landed on the floor beside Gazzy. To me she looked about his age. I caught a glimpse of her half extended bird wings.

I cell door slammed shut covering the room in darkness again. Slowly I was able to adjust my eye sight so I was able to make out Gazzy's little form.

Gazzy groaned. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. Gazzy was here. In the Zoo. Alive.

"Gaz?" I said in a whisper.

Gazzy groaned again. I moved towards him and knelt beside him carefully. I put my hand on his shoulder, but jerked back immediately.

Blood.

"God, Gazzy," I whispered. "What have they done to you?"

"Fang?" Gazzy whispered his voice in pain. I could hear him try and sit up.

"Whoa, easy Gaz," I whispered.

I gently folded up his wings, hating the feeling of his blood on my hands. The next time I see a Shadow, I'm going to smash its face against a wall.

I heaved Gazzy off the floor. He groaned in pain. I felt sick for him. He wasn't even 10 yet. Well, for what we know.

"Indi," Gazzy said in a whisper. He was fighting to stay awake, I realised.

Indi? I shook my head. Gaz was so out of it. I didn't blame him though. He had defiantly been bashed to the bone.

"It's alright Gazzy," I whispered.

Of course I knew fully well that it wasn't alright. He'd been dragged into this hell that same way I was.

I laid him gently on the metal bed and put the pointless pillow under his head. I walked over to the other avian girl. She was already sitting up against the wall, her knees to her chest and her wings wrapped around her. From the minimal light in the cell, I was able to work out she had dark hair, either brown or black and her wings were light.

"Hey," I whispered trying to pat her head, but she duck and sunk into her knees. "It's ok."

"I know you," She whispered so softly I could barely here her.

I frowned, though I was saw she couldn't see it. I knew that voice from somewhere. But I couldn't quite pin point it. "Who are you?"

The girl shifted slightly. "I'm Courage. You saved me, remember?"

I normally don't show emotion. It just isn't my forte. But if the light was good enough, I would have my mouth dropped and my eyes popped.

The girl extended her wings slightly and closed them again. "Have you seen Blaze? He was taken before me. You haven't seen him have you?"

This girl was one of the two avian bird kids we had rescued from the New York sewer.

* * *

Max POV

I didn't dream. But Images of that blue van driving off flashed over my eyes every few seconds.

I didn't want to wake up, but my body was demanding it. As I drifted out of sleep I felt the pain throbbing from the side of my head. I almost drifted off to sleep again with the amount of pain I was feeling.

I couldn't feel the road anymore. I was laying on something soft. I shifted slightly ignoring the throbbing pain on the side of my head. I was I in a bed I realised. I had a doona covering me.

And something warm in my arms.

Indi.

I opened my eyes slowly. I winced slightly. Just moving my eyes seemed to send waves of pain through me.

I looked down at my arms and saw Angel.

I felt tear spring from my eyes. Angel. My baby. I tightened my grip around her, bringing her closer.

"I missed you so much Angel," I whispered.

The blue van flashed in front of my eyes.

New pain erupted through me. I was ripping me apart. But this was different pain. Metal pain. Pain that I couldn't heal. Not without my real baby. Not without my daughter.

I slowly tried to sit up, without waking Angel. It was hard. My head was aching badly. Tears were pouring from my eyes and I was trying to hard not to sob.

I put my head in my hands but instantly regretted it. Pain erupted on the side of my head again as I touched it. God it hurt. I felt dizzy and my vision blurred slightly.

One thing I realised was that my head was wrapped. Iggy. I didn't want imagine, how much pain my head would be in if I didn't have the bandage on.

I looked around the room. It was unmistakeably Angel's room. It was huge. Massive room. Painted in a pale pink and had a repeated pattern of angels along the top of the room. The bed was on the side of the room next to the door. A massive wardrobe was situated on the other side of the room. Clothes, shoes and toys lay all around the room. The large dolls house was next to the door.

A large window nearly took up a whole wall. At the base was a semicircle cushioned area lined with teddies and books. Just like the one we used to have at the home in Colorado.

Laying in the semi-circle was Nudge and Iggy.

Nudge was curled up against Iggy's chest. Iggy had his arms wrapped around her and his sore wing stretched out to cover her like a blanket. Nudge had a bandage wrapped around her hand, but apart from that she looked fine. Iggy on the other had looked bashed and beaten, but he at least didn't have anything severe.

Total lay in terrier form on a fairy patterned carpet. He was lying on his back occasionally twitching his legs.

I shifted so I was sitting up comfortably. Tears continued to stream down my face. I was thankful that the others were asleep. I knew they would be scared if they saw me like this.

**You're only human Max.**

_SHUT UP, JEB! JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT FREAKIN HUMAN BECAUSE OF YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD BE LIVING A NORMAL LIFE NOT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT KIDS OR SAVING THE FREAKIN WORLD!_

Jeb was silent. New tears streamed down my face. I carefully whipped them off my face with my hand. I noticed a bandage wrapped around my forearm. I gently laid my head back on the wall.

"Come on, Max," I whispered to myself. "In and out."

I had to control myself. I was the leader. I had to set an example.

I heard the door inch open. I snapped my head up, but regretted it instantly. I scrunched up my eyes and brought my knees to my chest to try and get rid of the pain that throbbed from my head.

"Hello?" Whispered a young lady's voice.

I looked up slow this time. The instant my eyes laid on her I knew this was Gazzy's and Angel's mother. She was about my height, though slightly overweight. Her skin was pale and her hair was blonde and curly. She looked at me with the same blue eyes that Angel had.

"Hi," I whispered softly.

The lady smiled sweetly, making dimples in her cheeks. She looked around the room at all the sleeping children. "Aren't they all gorgeous?"

I didn't know how much the lady knew about us, but she seemed comfortable when she crept past Total. I knew she was trying to make me feel better. But how on earth can you cheer up a mother who has had their daughter stolen by murders?

The lady sat down on the bed. She held out her hand. "You must be Max. Angel has told me so much about you. She spoke of you a lot."

I shock her hand and said nothing. The lady kept her smiled.

"I'm Scarlet Nicolson. How's your head? Iggy told me you were hit pretty badly," Scarlet whispered.

I didn't want to be rude, but I just couldn't speak with this sick and endless ache in my stomach. I stared out the window. I could feel new waterworks coming.

Scarlet patted my hand. "You're probably hungry. I'll get you some soup. I just cooked up some fresh bread."

She didn't move for a few seconds as if waiting for me to say something. I was afraid that if my mouth opened, I would burst into tears. So I nodded, slowly and continued to stare out the window.

Angel's mother squeezed my hand. "I know what its like," She whispered.

I looked at her, but she rose from the bed, letting my hand go. I watched her walk towards the door. I forced myself to say something.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Scarlet paused and looked at me.

"Thank you," I repeated. "For taking care of Angel... for everything."

Scarlet smiled again. "My pleasure."

She closed the door behind her. I'm sure she thought she was closing it quietly, but to us it was loud enough to stir Angel awake.

"Max?"

I smiled ever so slightly. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

Angel opened her eyes to look at me. She lay on her back, the doona up to her chin. "Nudge told me everything," She whispered in her cute little voice. "Well, I guess I just read her mind. I can't believe I can read minds again!"

I stared out the window again, trying not Angel see my fresh tears. Angel knew me too well and just hugged me around the waist. I placed my hand on her back.

"Are we really going to take down the Zoo?" Angel whispered rubbing her face into my ribs.

I rubbed her between her wings.

"Defiantly. As soon as everyone one it up, we're leaving."

I had a plan.

And boy, were they going to pay.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**Prepare for War! REVIEW!**


	24. Plan Of Attack

**Just so you know,**

**There are just 7 chapters left. This is where things start to get really interesting.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 24: Plan of Attack

Max POV

"No Max," Iggy said the instant I explained my plan. "Max, you are only just recovering from a major head injury. There is no way you'll be up to this."

"Iggy. I'm fine," I lied. I didn't need to worry them. I needed to get to Indi. ASAP.

"Max," Nudge whisper stepping to stand beside Iggy. "I think Iggy's right. We should wait a couple of days for you to heal."

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm fi..."

Pain erupted in my head again. I scrunched up my eyes and face and put my head in my hands, my hands clawing. The throbbing pain wasn't getting any better and I refused to take any of the drugs Angel's mum had. I wasn't being rude. Thankfully, Scarlet understood. She said Angel says the same thing.

"See Max?" Iggy said. "You're not fine. You're not well enough to take on something like this."

I kept my head in my hands even when the pain subsided. "Iggy please."

Iggy paused. He knew I had never asked for anything from him. Except to cook or mind the kids, but this was different.

I looked at him. Hollowness was taking over again. "This isn't just about Gazzy and Dragon. They have Indi. They... they have my daughter... I can't... I know it's hard to understand... but... she's all I've got left."

Iggy didn't say anything.

Angel's parents stood at the corner of the room. They watched us carefully. As did Total, who was had stayed in total/terrier form when he woke up.

I didn't even realise I was shaking, until Nudge walked over and wrapped her arms around me. Angel wrapped her arms around my waist.

I began to sob. I didn't want it to happen, but with everything that was happening, I couldn't take it anymore.

Nudge suddenly became mother bird. She put my head on her shoulder and rubbed my back between my wings. She softly whispered calming words. Normally this would be happening the other way round.

Angel let go of my waist.

"Iggy," Angel said seriously. "Max needs Indi. It's her only connection to Fang."

Iggy still didn't say anything.

"I know Max isn't well enough yet," Angel said. "But she'll risk anything to save Indi."

Iggy hesitated, but finally sighed.

Though I still knew he wasn't happy about it.

Angel's Dad, Geoffrey, was an electrical engineer. This instantly took Iggy's attention. Iggy and Geoffrey instantly went out into Geoffrey's shed to find bomb materials.

Nudge and Scarlet sat me down on the couch. Scarlet, gotta love her, she made hot chocolates for all of us with heaps of chocolate and two marshmallows. I felt a little better after that, though I was still hungry.

"I should have known you would have an appetite like Angel," Scarlet said with a dimple smile I had grown to adore. "I guess this means 6 bowls of soup and 3 loaves of bread between the three of you."

Angel, Nudge and I nodded. Total padded over too us in wolf form.

"Did someone say food? Yes please," Total said, settling himself on the ground next the couch Angel was sitting on.

Scarlet nodded, seeming unaffected about the fact she had a talking dog/wolf with 4 metre wing span living in her house.

After I had eaten the soup, I had enough non-hollowness in me to be able to explain the plan in detail to the others. They listened intently.

"We're going to need sharp things," Angel said seriously. It was strange to hear it from a 7 year old.

Nudge nodded. "And guns?"

I shook my head. "No guns."

Nudge thought about it, but I guessed she thought about how Iggy was shot in the wing, because she shuddered and nodded. "No guns."

"Can I have a knife?" Angel asked giving me a sweet hoping grin.

I narrowed my eyes. "No until your 15."

Angel pouted.

"How about we stick with the main stuff?" I said. The last thing I wanted was for all of them to think they needed a knife or a gun.

Nudge instantly started to ramble. "We won't need walkie talkies, because Angel will be able to keep a track on everyone. Iggy will take care of bombs and as you said before Max, you want us each to carry three small one's each. And that each of us is taking an empty bag. That was you can carry any small experiment's that can't run fast enough."

I nodded. They stared at me. They were waiting. I sighed. "Fine, you can take a crow bar and a hammer each."

Angel and Nudge high fived each other. That made me smile. Slightly.

Scarlet walked over to us. On the tea table, she placed a couple of brochures. "I collected these from the newsagency this morning. I think they might help."

I picked on up, but when I realised what it was, I almost threw it back down again in horror.

They were maps of the Zoo.

Nudge picked one up. "'The world's first and only Mutant Zoo'," She read and shuddered. "That's sick."

I forced myself to open the brochure. It folded out into a giant map. The map was cartoon draw and the scale wasn't right, but there was a name of each building."

"Bird enclosure," Angel whispered. "Gazzy might be in there."

I nodded. Gazzy would be where Indi is.

"And then there's this giant dome in the middle. See?" Nudge said pointing the dome out for Angel. "It says 'The Dragon'. I think Dragon will be in there."

No duh.

I looked over all the major enclosures. Fish, Birds, Dragons, Wolfs and Horses. Opposite the entrance there was also what they called the Show Arena. I cringed. These people were just evil.

"I'll go to the Bird enclosure," I whispered. "Nudge I want you to go to the Horse enclosure. Angel, you and Total will go to the Wolf enclosure. Iggy will go to the Dragon enclosure. Angel, I want you to talk to every animal you can and tell them if they want to be free they have to fight. We can't fight alone."

"What about the fish enclosure?" Nudge asked.

"We can't free them without suffocating," I said. "We'll have to wait until we have won the war."

I prayed this plan would work.

Scarlet was crying by the time we had to leave.

We were stacked up with our weapons. Geoffrey was going to drive us to New York, since Iggy still couldn't fly.

Scarlet hugged Angel first. It made me slightly jealous. I guess I always believed I would be Angel's mother no matter what.

_**You are my mother, Max. I can have two mums.**_

I smiled. I liked the fact she called me her mum.

"I love you Angel," Scarlet said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"I love you too Mum," Angel whispered.

Jealous Max was back.

"Find Gazzy, ok," Scarlet whispered tears running down her face.

"I promise," Angel whispered pulling away slowly from her sobbing mother. Scarlet moved to her Nudge and Iggy."

"Now," She said bringing her mother habits back despite her red eyes, constant tears and her sobbing. "I know I haven't know you for that long, but I know I will be seeing you both again and next time you're staying in this house. You will be sleeping in different rooms."

Iggy and Nudge both blushed madly. I smiled while Total and Angel cracked up laughing.

Scarlet moved to me. Oh god...

"Max," Scarlet said nervously. "I really don't know what to say. You've... you've taught my daughter... and son, so many things I would of never been able to teach her."

I could tell she was referring to flying.

"I want to thank you Max," Scarlet whispered. "Thank you for protecting my children. Angel had told me you raised them. I... I seriously couldn't think of a better person to do that job."

She hugged me, careful not to touch my head. I hugged her back.

She called me a person.

I wondered if I was ever going to hear that again in my lifetime.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Scarlet whispered into my ear.

"It's my pleasure," I said repeating the words she had said to me earlier in the day.

"I hope you find your daughter," Scarlet whispered to me as she pulled away.

Hollowness filled me again and I began to shake slightly. "Me too."

Scarlet gave me one pitiful look, before she stood back and let us climb into the car. I climbed into the front seat. Iggy, Nudge and Angel sat in the back with Total/Terrier on their laps and bags at their feet.

I closed the door and stared out the window. Scarlet waved to us with one hand on her mouth. I waved back to her.

Geoffrey climbed into the car too. He started the car quickly. He waved to his wife and slowly backed out of the drive way.

Scarlet followed the car out slightly as if she wasn't quite sure whether she really wanted to let us go. We watched her retreating figure in silence.

But Geoffrey put the car in drive and we made our way to the highway.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Soooooo? What ya think? Yay! or nay. Review.**


	25. Waiting On The World To Change

**Hello Dudes,**

**This chapter is a little short, but the action begins here.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 25: Waiting on the World to Change...

Max POV

I made the others sleep. I tried myself, but firstly I couldn't find a comfortable spot that wouldn't hurt my head. And secondly, because I just couldn't sleep through all this worry I was feeling.

It was about 3 o'clock when we were over the Virginian border into Maryland. The others were looked like they had been knocked out. I stared out the window. I felt Geoffrey shift his gaze to me once in a while.

A mini-bus passed the car. It was a bunch of school kids. They were around my age. Smiling, laughing, throwing food at each other. They didn't have to worry about saving the world or looking after a daughter or dealing with a dad who was a traditor or fighting Shadows. Nope. Their biggest concern was homework, parents, whether they are going to pass school.

But then again. They don't fly. They don't know what 'fun' really means. They don't know how to care for a family. These are the things they will never experience. They're stuck in a strict and straight lined world where passing school is a top priority.

Would I give up my world to live in theirs?

My instant answer was yes. God, if I didn't have to worry about saving the world I think I would be in heaven.

But as I thought about it, things came to me. I wouldn't have my flock. I wouldn't have fallen in love. I wouldn't have had my beloved daughter. I... I wouldn't know how to fly. Or stab Shadows. I wouldn't have any of these things.

I couldn't imagine my life without my flock. Not after I'm so close to bringing them together.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Geoffrey whispered. "By the sound of things, it seems you have a big night ahead of you."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Hollowness was filling me too much. I just shook my head.

Geoffrey was quiet for another minute. "I'm going to need to stop at a petrol station to refill. I'm expecting you'll be hungry."

I nodded still looking out the window.

More silence. "You know," Geoffrey whispered. "I don't blame you for wanting to go after your daughter."

I looked at him. Geoffrey didn't seem to look anything like Gazzy or Angel. He was dark browned haired and had darker skin. He wore glasses most of the time and was about Fang's height. His eyes were dark brown. The only thing that I thought resembled Gazzy and Angel was the face's he sometimes made when he was puzzled or disappointed. Other than that, I would of never of guessed he was Angel's dad.

Geoffrey continued. "If I knew where Angel and Gazzy were, I would have called up every mate I had and of taken down the place Angel calls the School, brick by brick."

I was silent. Geoffrey sighed. "When Angel told us about how Gazzy was in the Zoo... I didn't know what to think. I... I just hope you find him."

"We will," I whispered determined. And we'll find Indi... and Dragon I guess. He's part of the flock too.

Geoffrey looked at me, almost surprised I talked. "Angel spoke about you. A lot. She said you were the most determined and stubborn person you'll ever meet," He gave a short laugh. "She was right."

I smiled slightly. "You've got to be determined if you have to save the world," I said simply.

Geoffrey nodded. "True. Very true." He paused. "How are you meant to save the world when it hates you?"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds. I wondered if I should tell him. "There's a war coming," I whispered.

Geoffrey frowned, the Gazzy came out of him. "A war?"

I nodded. "The Shadows will be one side. I'll be the other."

Geoffrey looked at me in surprise, but I was quiet. Geoffrey was puzzled again. "How is that saving the world? Creating a war."

"We're not going to fight. We are going to protect everyone. I don't know what the Shadows want with people but, they're making plans for something big. And it starts at the Zoo," I said.

Geoffrey said nothing. He must have thought I wasn't a big talker. I just wasn't a big talker when I had lost the most precious thing I owned.

* * *

Geoffrey made a quick stop to fill up petrol and buy us food.

Iggy woke up and I gave him 2 boost bars and a can of coke. As the others woke up I gave them the same. We needed energy for tonight.

It was 6 when we were in New Jersey. I instantly became tense at the heavy traffic and amount of people. So did Nudge. We both knew if a Shadow spotted us, Iggy wouldn't be able to fly away like the rest of us.

We had all eaten, but we were all nervous. Even Geoffrey was nervous. We approached Allentown the town where the Zoo is meant to be. As Geoffrey turned off the highway, I saw the spot lights. Giant Hollywood ones that lit up the setting sky.

Geoffrey turned down a dirt road and parked the car on the side. He turned off the engine and killed the lights.

He sighed. "Here we are."

No one moved.

Geoffrey looked at all of us. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," I said opening the car door and climbing out. I knocked my head somehow and pain erupted again. I scrunched up my face a put my head in my hands waiting for the pain and dizziness to disappear. God help me...

"Max?" Little Angel whispered as she climbed out of the car.

"I'm fine," I said through my teeth.

**You're not fine Max.**

"Shut up Jeb!" I shouted, wincing as more pain throbbed through my head. I felt like ripping my hair out.

Nudge came to my side and gently moved me around the car. I was shaking as Nudge handed me the empty pack without a word. Nudge had grown up a lot and seemed to be able to read signs better.

I helped Angel put on her little pack and slip her hammer into her belt. Angel took her crowbar. She looked like a girl on a mission.

I guess we all were.

I tied my knife around my waist. I cleaned it before we left, but there were still blood spots on the handle. I double checked the straps to make sure they were secure. I took my hammer and fixed it on my belt.

We were ready.

Geoffrey shock hands with Iggy and Nudge. "Be safe."

Iggy and Nudge nodded. Nudge wrapped her arms around Iggy and buried her face into his chest. Iggy wrapped her arms around Nudge and kissed her forehead.

Geoffrey went to his daughter next and pulled her into a hug. Total/wolf moved closer to give them room. "Please... please come back."

Angel hugged her father. "I will, I promise, Dad."

"Find your brother."

"I will."

Geoffrey let go of his daughter. I was beginning to guess that Geoffrey wasn't a big talker. Or very good at saying goodbyes.

He approached me. And took my hand. "Keep my daughter safe," He whispered, his voice shaking.

I nodded and he let go of my hand. We stood back to watch him climb into the car. He gave us all one last look before nodding his head and closing the door. We watched him drive off and turning into the next road.

I looked at the spot lights. Now that the world was quiet, I was able to hear the cheering and shouting. It sounded like a football stadium when it got a goal.

Nudge took my hand. I looked at her, but she had a smile on her face. She was actually excited.

I smiled back.

"Let's blow this joint," I said.

Total, who stood behind us, sat and raised his head to give and all mighty howl. The power that sung through the howl echoed hundreds of miles around.

Where the Hollywood spotlights were, a chorus of howls answered back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**

**Plz Plz Review**


	26. Fighting For Freedom

**Ok,**

**So I have decided to torture you guys for a couple of days. Yes, feel free to make verbal punches at me. Enjoy.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 26: Fighting for Freedom

Max POV

We ran down the road. No one said anything. We were all great runners. Fantastic even.

As we began to pass busier streets, we walked. It was painful. I was so close, yet I felt like I was still miles away.

As people past, my flock edged to hide behind my shadows. Total was hiding in Angel's bag. I stood strong and walked through the crowd of our enemies. Though our enemies didn't know who we were exactly.

We approached the place. It was huge. Massive. Crowds of people were streaming in from the park. They were excited. It was crazy. Excited? For seeing experiment's in cages.

There was a Massive sign saying 'New York Mutant Zoo'. I shuddered.

"Let's go around," I whispered.

The flock nodded and we began to walk around the massive park. I walked slow, but as soon as we were in the shadows, we ran.

I stopped when we were about 500 m around. I looked at my flock. Nudge was biting her nail. Iggy was emotionless. Angel had a worried look on her face. So did Total.

I suddenly realise I could lose them. Being in this Zoo was like being in the School or Itex. The Shadows could shoot any one of my flock and they would be gone forever. I didn't know what to say anymore. My words had escaped my mouth.

Nudge suddenly did something very un-Nudge like. She put her fist out in the centre of our little circle. The hand that bore her black flock band.

"To the flock," She said with a smile to me.

I smiled back and put my own flock-band-fist on Nudge's. "To the flock."

"To the flock," Angel said putting her little fist on top of mine. Her brand new flock band on her wrist. Nudge had a spare one in her pocket.

"The flock," Iggy said, placing his hand on Angel's.

"To the flock," Total said placing his paw on the peak.

I smiled. "Total, we're going to need to get you a collar or something."

"Blah!" Total said. "Collar? You've got to be kidding me right?"

We all laughed, but are laughter died as quick as it had come. We had all remembered where we were.

"Let's rock this place," I grinned.

We all turned to the wall. It was pretty high. We climbed up it swiftly and quickly. In less than ten seconds I landed softly on the other side of the wall. I pointed Nudge to a beeping security camera, as she reached the top of the wall.

Nudge closed her eyes and put her hands on the security camera. I could tell she was working out where the source was coming from.

She looked at me for permission to go. I nodded once to her and she and Iggy ran off down a gravel path. I had told them not to get sidetracked.

"Go," I said. We had limited amount of time. "We will have about 10 minutes after the emergency group comes. Open as many cages as you can."

Total shifted into wolf form. He growled and bent lower spreading his wings. He jumped into the air, flying steadily. Angel took off after him. They were both heading for the Wolf enclosure. I was pretty sure every security camera was on us now, but stuff them.

Now my turn.

I took flight. Flying quickly towards the main sign. I landed on it and spun around. I could get a clear view of everything from here. The dragon dome was in the centre. The wolf enclosure was behind it, furthest away from the entrance.

People on the ground saw me and pointed. Someone screamed.

I summoned my illusion power.

I closed my eyes and imagined chaos. Firstly, thousands of people running towards the exit, screaming, shouting, yelling. I imagined them pouring out of every corner of the Zoo. Running like a bat out of hell.

Secondly, I imagined hundreds of winged kids flying above the people. They were screaming too. But for a different reason.

I opened my eyes.

I felt like god.

People in the path ways were suddenly appearing out of thin air and screaming towards the exit. The real people began to run with them, clueless on what the problem was. Food stalls crashed down. Balloons floated upward.

There was a buzz behind me. I smiled and raised my head to the sky as hundreds of wings humans rushed above me and into the Zoo. They were illusions. They flew faster than me. I was able to recognize the Illusions now, but to everyone else they were 100% real.

_**That is the coolest power in the world, Max.**_ Angel said.

_Why thank you sweetie_, I answered.

I spread my wings and jumped off the entrance sign. My wings made me sour above the people. Above my enemies. I banked to the left and I flew towards the bird enclosure.

If Indi was going to be anywhere, it would be in here.

I landed, pulling out my hammer. Adrenalin was running through my veins. My eyes were full of revenge. My wings were out read for action, but my body was ready for war.

I ran through the building. Real people and illusion people ran out of the enclosure screaming. The instant I walked in I noticed the rows of glass enclosures. The experiments in them were scratching against the glass. They were so desperate.

The last real humans ran out of the room as I slammed my hammer into the first glass cage. It smashed. The glass shattered everywhere. The experiment jumped out and ran towards the exit. I smashed the second glass enclosure. And the third. And the forth.

I arrived to the end of the room and nearly snapped my hammer in rage. A boy, couldn't have been more than a year older than Angel was stuck against a wall. A fat metal collar was attached by chain to a wall. But what I was horrified at was the sign next to him.

It read 'Come touch the Angel!'

I felt sick.

His wings were different. They tucked into his sides and covered his arms. His scared little eyes looked at me frightened.

I hesitated. He wore a pair of pale blue cotton pants that tied up around the waist, but apart from that, he wore nothing else.

I couldn't leave him. I graved my knife. The boy flinched, but I swiftly cut the lock that held the collar together.

"Come on," I whispered as I took the collar off him. A thick red mark appeared around his neck. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

The little boy slowly came to me, tears running down his eyes. I picked him up and sheathed my knife. He gripped me with his little fingers and sobbed. I held him with one hand.

I kept running through the building, the little human avian boy clinging to me. Some of the experiments followed me, but most ran towards the exit.

I came to another room. In this room there were two larger enclosures. One had several flying Piglets. They other consisted of flying lambs. I smashed my hammer at the two enclosures. Some bolted out the door, but others were too scared.

I crept to where the piglets were huddled in the corner, trying to hide. I gently pushed them and they began to scramble away from me. They squealed and I felt hurt. These poor animals have been hurt badly.

"Let me help," the little boy I was holding said controlling his sobbing.

I put him down and he walked towards the little piglets. He suddenly began to squeal too. To my amazement all the little piglets bolted out the smashed windscreen.

The little boy looked at me. I just stared in amazement. "You can talk to animals?" I said in shock.

The little boy nodded and looked over at the lambs. He baaed a couple of times. The little lamps stopped bleating and bolted after the flying piglets.

I graved the little boy's hand. "Let's go."

I kept running though the next door and stopped.

This enclosure was giant. It was a massive glass box full of exotic bird experiments. They were so beautiful. They were all jumping at the window wanting to be freed. But I had no time to stare. I graved my hammer and brought it around on the corner of the glass box.

But it just bounced back off.

Didn't even make a dint. I threw the hammer aside letting it clatter on the cement ground. I pulled out my knife.

"Watch out!" I yelled to the little boy.

I stabbed my knife into the enclosure. It cut though the thick glass, but it didn't smash hit.

I grounded my teeth together and gripped Giniw with two hands. With one almighty yank, I twisted the knife.

The whole glass wall shattered.

My covered my eyes from the glass with my bandaged forearm hand, which also happened to be my flock band hand. I hoped the little boy was protecting himself.

As the small glass fragments settled the exquisite birds began to fly out. Some of them couldn't fly because they had such heavy feathers, but others flew around the room making their feathers fall like rain drops.

"BLAZE!"

I spun around as something whirled past me. I focused on a girl. She had wings? Like the little boy. The girl looked about 9 or so. She picked up the boy and cuddled him. The boy hugged her back.

"Blaze," She said happiness filling her voice. "I'm so glad you're alive."

I smiled. The little boy, Blaze, seemed happy to see her. It almost made me feel jealous that I didn't have Indi to hold. Or more the point, someone to hold me...

"Max?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh, I wonder who that is? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Hold Me

**Hey,**

**Ok, before you read the chapter you have all been waiting for i just thought i should tell you guys about the new Maximum Ride Podcast. It's called the 'Jeepers' And i have to say dudes, it's pretty dam awesome.**

**You can download the podcast from ITunes for free.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 27: Hold Me

Max POV

I froze.

I knew that voice.

My heart pounded against my chest. I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

I turned around.

Fang.

I watched him from where he stood in the middle of the glass cage. He looked different in ways but the same in others. His hair had grown longer, but it was still as black as you could get. He wore nothing but a pair of pale blue cotton tie up long pants, showing that he was incredibly thin. His skin was covered in scratches and busies.

Through the differences, I saw the Fang I remember. His large black wings still had a blue shine through them. His emotionless face bore a look of surprise.

His eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They gazed at me with pure wonder. But behind that I could see the fear, the sorrow, the pain he was feeling.

"Is that really you?" Fang whispered. But It felt like screaming to me.

I LOVE YOU! I wanted to shout. I LOVE YOU, FANG!

My heart was beating so fast I swear he would be able to hear it. I felt heavy. I felt like wanted to cry again. But this time in relief.

But I couldn't move. I was nailed to the ground.

I was starting to believe I was imagining this. Was this one of my illusions? This can't be real. Fang can't be here.

I blinked a few times, but Fang didn't disappear.

He was here. Really here.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I dropped my knife, closed the distance between us in two giant leaps, graved his face...

And kissed him.

I seriously didn't know what I was thinking. But it was like I needed it. I guess I really wanted to see if he was real, and this was the first thing that came into my head.

The instant my lips pressed on his, I forgot everything. I forgot the flock. I forgot saving the world. I forgot trying to find Indi. All my heart, mind and soul were focused on Fang.

He kissed me back.

I felt his hands reach up and cup my face, slowly and softly stroking my cheek. I ran my hands through his velvety hair. I breathed in through my nose. The sweet mint and cinnamon smell was unmistakeably Fang.

Everything was said. Everything was forgiven.

And not a single word had come out of our mouths.

Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed. The world could of blow up now and I wouldn't have cared. I had Fang again. And for now, that's all I care about.

We pulled away to breathe. I pressed my forehead against his and listened to him breathe. I breathed in Fang's sent. God I missed his sent so much.

Fang stroked my face. I know it should be throbbing and I should be doubling over in pain, but I seriously didn't feel a thing. I brushed my nose against his.

"Don't..." Fang began whispering. His voice was in pain and had a slight croak to it. It was still as beautiful as ever.

"Don't... ever leave me again," Fang whispered. I clutched him tightly.

There were a lot of things I could have said. I won't. Never again. But I couldn't get anything out for what felt like a life time. When I was finally able to speak, it came out with tears streaming down my face.

"Hold me," I whispered.

Fang instantly wrapped his arms around me. I gripped around his shoulders and buried my head into his neck. Tears poured from my eyes and onto Fang's bare skin, but he didn't seem to mind. He rubbed between my wings, the way he used to when I had nightmares. Sobs erupted though my body and I began to shake. Fang calmly cooed me softly.

The sound of shouts echoed through the building.

It snapped me back to the real world. My sobbing stopped as my mind worked its way back from the fantasy world I was in a few seconds ago.

Flock. Saving the world. Shadows. Zoo. Indi.

Indi. Fang. Oh crap.

"We need to get out of here. Coco, come on," Fang said seriously. This was the Fang voice I remember.

I spotted a small figure curled up in the corner. The instant I saw it, I ran over. "Gazzy."

I rolled him over and was instantly horrified. He had been beaten badly. His right eye was black and was missing hair above his ear. His nose looked broken and his torso was badly bruised.

"Oh my god," I whispered in horror.

"Max," Fang said softly. "We have to get out of here."

"Do you know where Indi is?" I blurted out suddenly.

Fang frowned. "Indi?"

"Never mind," I said quickly.

Fang gave me a quick unsure look before lifting up Gazzy's limp figure. I jumped into leader mode and reached for my knife, but found it wasn't there.

"The door, quick," Fang instructed.

"Wait!" I said. "My knife."

The avian girl, who Fang had called Coco, ran over to me holding Blaze's hand. She handed me Giniw. "Here."

I smiled at her. "Quick," I said ushering them to follow Fang.

Fang kicked open a black door and stepped into a corridor. As Coco and Blaze went through the door, I quickly looked back around. Still no sign of Indi. I was starting to feel sick again.

Fang ran at the front holding Gazzy. Coco and Blaze followed him and I ran at the back, my knife out and ready. Suddenly a brightly coloured bird flew bullet-a-gate through the corridor. It landed on Fang's shoulder. Fang stopped for a few seconds.

To my surprise, Fang stroked its feathers. "Outside," Fang said.

The bird gave a small bird call and took off flying through the corridors.

"Follow it," Fang said to all of us.

We all followed the beautiful bird. It twisted though the corridors and we all followed it without a word.

The bird landed at a door and squawked. Fang kicked the door open revealing outside. I smiled. That was one smart bird.

Fang hesitated when we got outside. I took the lead this time, my knife ready. I ran along the gravel path way.

_Angel?_

_**Max, I... YOU FOUND FANG AND GAZZY!**_

"Finally," I sighed happily.

_Are the others ok?_

There was a pause. _**Yes.**_

_Have you found Indi?_

_**No, Max. Sorry.**_

The hollowness was creeping back again. I need to find Indi. I've found Fang. Now I need to find Indi. She is now my top priority.

The red, orange and yellow bird flew above us. I kept running, until we arrived at the centre square.

About 100 different experiments were clustered together. Unicorns, Pegasus, Birds and a whole lot of animals I was unable to recognise. But most of the experiments were mostly human. They were all kids too. Kids in centaurs body. Kids with tails. Kids with feathers for hair. But surprisingly, there was no other kids with wings.

Nudge was among them. I ran to her, feeling Fang close behind me.

Nudge stared. "Fang?"

Fang smiled ever so slightly. "Hi Nudge."

Nudge looked at me. "Have you told him?"

I shook my head quickly. Fang snapped his gaze to me. "Told me what?"

The shadows arrived before I could answer. Their Jeeps screeched on the gravel as they herded us in like sheep. Two helicopters circled above us like deadly black dragonflies.

The Shadows jumped out of their jeeps, guns raised. There would have to be about 200 of them. We were outnumbered.

Fang laid Gazzy on the ground in the centre of the cluster. I made my way to the front, where one of the helicopters was landing. I crouched low and growled at the shadows.

Low nervous noises crept throughout cluster. The horses neighed and the birds squawked. The experimented kids began to cry and clung to each other.

One large eagle type bird made a run for it. It squawked loudly as it tried to climb into the sky. But it only made it a couple of meters, before loud shots ran through the air. The bird gave one last scream, before it fell from the sky and landed on the ground. A green sort of blood oozed out between its feathers.

"Stay as a group!" I shouted to everyone. "They'll kill anyone who breaks off! Nudge! Fang! Keep everyone together."

Fang and I met gazes for a second. We both knew that we weren't going to be able to fight them. They'll rip us to shreds. I nodded to Fang. He kept his gaze for a few seconds before doing what I had asked.

I faced the men walking towards me. I growled when they were 30 metres away from me. They stopped. I gripped my knife tightly. A winged lamb poked its head through my legs and bleated softly.

One man was tall. He wore a clean crisp cream suit with a maroon tie and black high quality shoes. He had black hair, but a smile that made you think of the joker from Batman. It was an evil smile. His eyes popped out slightly giving a manic feel too him.

"Hello, Maximum Ride," the Man said with a joker smile stepping forward.

I growled at him and crouched low, spreading my wings slightly. For a brief second, fear flashed over his eyes, but they turned maniac soon after. He stopped walking though.

"Let me introduce myself," The Man grinned. "I'm Dr. Mandock. Fang's father."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sigh. Ok, everyone is allowed to relax now. Fang is back. But where is Indi? Box of Virtual cookies for the person who can guess! :P REVIEW!**


	28. Secrets Spilled

**Hello All,**

**I just want to let you guys know that the sequel will probably take longer than i expected. Maybe another 2 months or so. I really want to make it as perfect as this one. If not better. I'm a perfectionist what can i say.**

**I just want you guys to know that no matter how long it takes to write Fang: The Black Hawk, i haven't given up on you. I will start to publish it after i have it perfect.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 28: Secrets Spilled

Max POV

WHAT? No.

I looked at Fang. He was glaring at Dr Mandock, with pure hatred. But behind those eyes I could see shame.

He glanced at me for a second and then back at the Doctor.

It was true. Fang's eyes confirmed it.

I growled at Dr Maniac. "Go to hell."

He laughed. A crazy insane laugh. "All in good time my dear. All in good time. But right now it seems we have decisions to discus."

I growled again, but stopped when Dr. Maniac was handed a basket. He lifted off the sheet.

"I believe this is your daughter," He said grinning insanely.

Indi.

"FANG, STOP HER!" Nudge shouted suddenly.

I leapt for Indi, but was held back by strong hands. No! My baby. My little girl.

Indi, Indi, Indi, Indi...

"Max," Fang said calmly as I struggled against him. "Stop it, Max."

Dr. Maniac reached into the basket and stroked Indi's little cheek. "Aren't you a gorgeous girl? Shame, Mummy doesn't want you back."

"Let me go, Fang!" I shouted.

Indi, Indi, Indi, Indi...

The Doctor looked at Fang and I. "Go on, Fang. Let Maximum go."

Fang growled at him and gripped me tighter. "Max, stop. They'll kill you."

"Indi!" I cried desperately. My daughter stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

The doctor brushed Indi's hair out of her eyes. "You know this girl is one of a kind."

Indi, Indi, Indi, Indi...

He looked up at me, smiling like crazy. "I thought experiments couldn't reproduce. I had tried it a number of times on others. Fail after fail after fail. I've had to make all these in replacement for all the fails."

He gestured to all the experiments behind me as he said that. I tried to yank away from Fang but he seemed to be in this frozen type state. "Max...?" He whispered.

Indi, Indi, Indi, Indi...

"Now... I have a success. A perfectly healthy naturally born mutant. Isn't that extraordinary? She the first of her kind. The first of a new, human build species."

He laughed. I glared at Dr. Maniac. I was seeing red. I doubt I was able to hate anyone more in my life than I did now. "I'll kill you. I rip out your heart and stuff it into your throat."

My voice was dark and menacing. The experiments were quiet. All was quiet. Nothing but the buzz of the lights filled the silence.

The Doctor was thoughtful for a second. "You know what that makes you? You're the first mother of your species. The Eve of a new race. A race of humans being able to fly."

I hate him.

The Doctor's face became serious. "I'll give you the count of 3, Maximum. Either you step forward and come with us, or a bullet goes through your daughters head."

To my greatest horror, the Dr. Maniac pulled out a gun from his holster and aimed in at my daughter.

Indi, Indi, Indi, Indi...

"1..."

I was preparing to lunge at him. My mind already figuring out how I was going to be able to break away from Fang. Anything to get to my daughter. Anything.

"2..."

It was then did I hear a howl.

The power in the voice chilled me to the bone. But I knew what it meant. I knew what was happening.

Dr. Maniac frowned and looked at the howl. My eyes were fixed on Indi and the gun he was holding. My breath was held and my own heart was in my mouth. I wanted to jump at him. Snatch my daughter up and protect her for that dreadful gun.

_**We're here, Max.**_ Angel said to me in an almost la-di-da voice.

_NOW! ATTACK NOW!_

I sounded a little more than desperate.

I couldn't see anything except Dr. Maniac and some of the shadows behind him. Dr. Maniac's eyes grew wide for a second then narrowed them.

"CHARGE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Experiments around me raced for the nearest shadows they could get their hands on without being asked twice. The Shadow's yelled at the sudden attack. We were fast. I only heard two gun shots.

I slipped out of Fang's grip and lunged at the distracted traditor in front of me. I brought my fist to his face smashing it into his nose. He dropped Indi's basket and stumbled back.

Indi woke up and began to cry. The noise around us was horrendous. Birds flew around diving at different Shadows. Unicorns reared up and kicked Shadows with their feet. Kids... kids were just everywhere.

I ran over to Indi and lifted her from the basket. I held her close to my chest and sighed with relief. I couldn't believe I almost lost her.

I looked around and saw at least 10 wolves like animals, similar to Total, suddenly pounce on Shadows. They growled and snarled, ripping them to pieces.

That was when the roar came.

I thought the wolves howl was powerful. This was just scary. I clutched crying Indi to me as heard the roar. I felt puny.

The dome burst open. Like an egg shell. Pieces of the rock and cement burst out, flying in all directions. Out of the dome flew a Dragon.

It looked small from a distance, but as it drew closer I was able to get a glimpse of its size. It was at least 20 metres tall, but no less than 40 metres long. Its wing span would have to be over 100 metres. In flew in strong slow beats of its wings. It's tail lashing side to side angrily.

It landed on its powerful black legs and rocked onto its front ones. It folded it leather wings slightly, leaded its long neck forward and roared again. It's mouth opened wide, revealing massive razor sharp teeth.

Say hello to mamma Dragon. I guess someone was bullying her kids.

"YEAH!"

I looked at the base of the dragon's neck and spotted Iggy. And little Dragon. At least it wasn't bombs.

God, if little Dragon is going to grow this big...

The big Dragon suddenly dived into the crowd with its massive jaw. When it pulled back, my eyes widened as I saw two screaming Shadows in its mouth. It raised its head and swallowed them whole, cutting out the screams.

My attention was drawn at a charging shadow. Shiftily I swung my leg around knocking it in the side of his head. He stumbled back and charged again, but I knocked him out by punching him in the face.

Indi was crying loudly. I didn't have time to calm her down as a second Shadow lunged at me. I barely had time to dodge. He landed on his head knocking himself out.

There was a click of a gun and I spun around.

Dr. Maniac had blood running down his twisted nose like a tap, staining his prasine cream suit. His eyes were full of rage and his mouth was formed a bloody snarl. He raised the gun.

Towards me.

"Give me the girl," He said harshly.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU MONSTER!" I screamed over the racket, taking a step back. I pulled Indi as close to me as possible, wishing she was some place safe.

"GIVE HER TO ME!"

"NO!"

Dr. Maniac clicked off the safety switch. I closed my eyes and shielded Indi, ready for the blow.

But it never came.

When I looked back I saw his eyes rolled and him slump to the ground. Behind him stood Fang.

My heart stopped as he dropped a metal pole and walked towards me. His face was emotionless, but his eyes said it all. Especially when they flicked from Indi to me.

"You have some explaining to do," Fang said simply.

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't going to be looking forward to it.

"We have to help the others," I said.

Fang stepped towards me. "Give me the child."

I hesitated. It wasn't that I didn't trust Fang. It's that I only just got Indi back. I kicked myself mentally. I trusted Fang with my life.

I gently put Indi in his arms. Fang held her carefully. I looked at him and sighed.

"You need to save the world," Fang said simply.

"Where will you be?" I said quickly.

"I won't be far," He said a slightly smile appearing on his face. "Go."

I gave him a quick look. Gently, I graved his face softly and kissed him. He kissed me back instantly. Once again the world around me disappeared to only me and Fang. I pulled back slowly.

"I love you," I whispered.

Fang smiled. "I know. Go."

I gave one last look at him before I ran into the fight.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sigh. Now for the Action! PLZ REVIEW!**


	29. No One Stays Tall

**Hello all,**

**In three days it will be my birthday. I have decided that as my gift to you, i will release the final chapter on my birthday. I'm getting a white chocolate mud cake. YUM!**

**And yes, you are all invited in spirit. And sure, I can give virtual white chocolate mud cake to any one who wants some.**

**Only of my b'day though.**

**It's a Friday the thirtenth. Sucks i know.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 29: No One Stays Tall

Max POV

I ran into the crowd like a mad man. Like Dr. Psychopath I guess. My knife was out.

I stabbed my knife through the first Shadow who was being attacked by a wolf. Somewhere through the growl, squawks and cries I heard the roar of the dragon. I would have looked and stared, but right now, I had a job to do.

I ran through the crown, but I was blocked by three Shadows. When I glanced around, I realised I was surrounded.

I smirked. Show time.

They all charged at once. I jumped and planted my feet on one of the Shadow's chest, pushing off harshly. He knocked down two Shadows with him.

A shadow gripped me around the neck, but I drove my knife into his ribs causing his body to spasm. I pushed him off, just in time for me to slash my bloody knife across a shadow. Blood squirted everywhere.

More shadows charged. I elbowed one and kneed the next in the middle. I double checked they were all reasonably down, before I glanced around.

Nudge.

I ran towards her. She was drenched in sweat. As I drew closer, I saw she was defending the unconscious Gazzy from two Shadows.

I threw my knife at one and it hit him square in the head. Nudge jumped in surprise, but smiled slightly when she saw the knife. I jumped at the second Shadow, graving his head and twisting it sharply. He fell to the ground, his head facing the opposite direction.

I pulled my knife out of the Shadow. "Nudge, take Gazzy somewhere safe. I'll send Angel to find you when this is over."

Nudge nodded in relief. I knew she wouldn't want to fight Shadows. I watched her pick up Gazzy and run through the crowd.

I stabbed a Shadow who was being attacked by a couple of centaur kids. He fell to the ground and the kids attack the next Shadow.

I caught a glimpse of Total jumping on a Shadow. Another, of Blaze on the back of a Pegasus. I ran towards a group of Shadow who were aiming their guns at a wolf.

"HEY!" I shouted running towards them. They turned, but they were too late. I stabbed my knife through one and pushed him on the others.

When I looked up, my mouth opened in shock. I didn't rescue a wolf; I had in fact rescued an Eraser.

This Eraser looked young. Around 20 maybe or less. The Erasers I remember were 25-26 looking. Maybe they had changed, but I hadn't seen any Erasers for a long time. The Eraser was in wolf form and only wore a pair of pale blue long cotton tie up pants, like Fang was wearing. His chest was covered in thick brown hair and his face was shaped into a wolf's head.

The Eraser looked at me with curiosity. My natural instincts told me to kill him. Stab him. Throw him at a wall. But I kept them down.

"Maximum," The Eraser said in the smooth and sweet voice they all had. He nodded to me respectfully.

Since I could learn to talk, I had thought of Eraser as my enemy. Jeb had taught us to fear them. They were enemy and their one job was to capture us.

Now one Eraser stands before me as my equal. I wouldn't say he was my friend, but we were fighting alongside each other. Even though we never knew it.

Well, I thought Erasers were extinct.

The Eraser looked at me with its dark blue eyes. "I know... Your kind and mine have always been enemies."

I nodded. I was afraid if I spoke I would shout at him to leave me alone, like my instincts were telling me.

The Eraser looked nervous. "We were only doing that because of what Itex was feeding us. They were telling us that you were the enemy and telling us that you were the danger."

I nodded again.

"Itex was wrong. And having your pack save mine... it made me realise that," he said.

I was shocked. Well firstly, they called my flock a pack... not really the right use of words, but oh well. But secondly, he wanted us to be friends and not enemies.

The Eraser continued. "Can you forgive us of what our previous kind did?"

I hesitated. This was an eraser. From the day I was born, they have hunted me, captured me, turned my half brother into one of them.

But the Eraser before me seemed different. He spoke with honesty. I had to accept that.

**You should forgive them.**

_Oh. And that's coming from the Man who made them. How nice._

**I made the originals. Dr. Mandock found all the Itex notes and refined them. He made these.**

_You still made the notes in the first place._

Jeb didn't answer that.

"I forgive you on two conditions," I said seriously. The Eraser nodded, equally as serious.

"You won't hurt or capture, any, experiment without a good enough reason," I said. "And that you'll be my ally for when I need you."

The Eraser nodded. I figured he does that a lot. "It would be my honour."

I smiled slightly, but my insides were wondering if I had done the right thing.

The Eraser raced off through the crowd. I got a glimpse of a pair of brown wings on his bare back.

I looked at the mamma Dragon. I could see the Shadow's firing bullets at it. The Dragon obviously was getting angry. I wondered what the Zoo would look like if it was breathing fire.

I looked around. It was now did I realise that most of the Shadows were down. I looked around at all the experiments waiting for something. Anything to happen.

That's when I saw Dr. Maniac again. He was running. Heading for the Helicopter.

I took off. My white wings beating raising me into the sky. I zoomed for the Helicopter, which was beginning to take off.

"IGGY! ANGEL! TOTAL!" I screamed over the crowd. "HELICOPTER!"

I dived on the helicopter as it began to rise off the ground. I reached for the door the rising bar. I graved it as I landed and pulled on it hard to prevent it from rising any further.

The helicopter strained against my pull. My feet to slide through the gravel as I desperately tried to keep hold of it. My muscles began to ache for release, but I refused to let go.

Total came bounding up to me. Angel jumped off and instantly pounced onto the door yanking it open. The instant it was open, Total jumped in. I waited for a few seconds, before the helicopter began to wind down. I let it hit the ground hard.

Dr. Mandock was thrown out of the helicopter and landed on the ground. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

Adrenalin and rage ran through me as I walked towards him. I change the grip on my knife. I graved the doctor's collar and pulled his face close to my face.

"No one," I snarled menacingly. "NO one touches my daughter without my permission."

I lifted my knife. I so badly wanted to thrust it through him. Cut him to shreds. Throw what's left in a fire...

"Max."

I glanced at Angel. She was looking around.

I looked around.

The experiments were watching me. All their curious gazes were on mine. They were waiting for him to die. Waiting for this mad man to get what he deserved.

Even the almighty Dragon looked at me in respect.

But that wasn't what made me hesitate.

Behind them, Humans began to appear. They didn't all run I realised. Some of them hid and waited until it was over. A couple were taking photos; one was filming me with his video camera.

"There are too many witnesses," Angel whispered.

The moment those words came out, I knew they were true. The humans hated us already. Killing the man who ran the Zoo, would only make them hate us more.

I lowered my knife. The Doctors twisted, broken nose, black eyed face spread into a mad grin. "You can't win Maximum."

I brought his face up to mine again.

"Let me make something very, very clear," I growled trying to gain control from killing him. "Don't touch my family. Or any of the experiments for that matter. I swear you will regret it. I have a whole army here who want you dead and they would kill you in two seconds flat if I told them to. Don't, EVER, touch them again."

The Doctor laughed. Mistake.

I smashed my fist in his face. His laugher died. I let him go watching him fall to the ground.

I looked around at the experiments. They all looked at me. At least 90% of them were kids.

The lost children.

They have been at the Zoo all along. The Shadow's have been taking them and creating them for entertainment. For their own pleasure.

They had been killing off a whole generation of humans just so other humans could witness them being tortured and caged for the rest of their lives.

They needed a leader.

I guess that would have to be... Moi.

I jumped up onto the helicopter. I faced my army. And my enemy witnesses.

"We have been treated Animals!" I called out to my audience. "Worse than animals! Scum! Rubbish! Entertainment! All because of that man!"

I pointed to Dr. Maniac. "He created most of you! He made you into what you are now! He changed you to be used for entertainment. Convinced people that we are dangerous and should be used as animals. WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! Animals have more rights than what we have!"

More humans started to climb out of their hiding spots. I was sort of glad. They should be witnessing this.

"We are more than Animals; we are more than just rubbish! We are Human! We have the rights of every other human being! To be free! THIS IS NOT FREEDOM!"

I point towards the exit. "THAT IS FREEDOM!" I shouted. "OUT THERE IS WHERE WE BELONG! WE DON'T BELONG IN CAGES!"

"IF YOU WANT TO BE FREE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE YOUR LIVES IN CAGES, GO! FLY! RUN! IF HUMANS WANT TO BRING US INTO THIS WORLD, THEY NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SHARE IT," I screamed.

**Well done Max.**

I wasn't sure if any of them understood me. I mean most of the kids were so deformed I wondered If they could ever hear. But to my surprise, my audience erupted.

A hundred squawks, cries, howls, neighs and screams. The giant Dragon gave an almighty roar, sending most of the humans back into their hiding spots.

I smiled.

I could tell this was going to be a new beginning to the world.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yes, we all hate Dr. Shadow Master. Food for thought. Does Fang have a Mother? REVIEW**


	30. New Beginnings

**Ok,**

**So this is one of my favorite chapters. I could probably say that about every chapter though. Oh well X) Enjoy the Faxness.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 30: New beginnings

Max POV

Nearly every one was injured. Angel had bruises all over her body, but a large one on her right arm. Total had a number of cuts that made blood drench his fur and a couple of his feathers had been pulled out. Blaze and Coco seemed to be ok, except for cuts and bruises everywhere. Iggy was just about the only one who wasn't hurt. A number of the experiments were badly injured too.

6 had died. 6 of those kids who had been taken from their families, put in cages and now been shot dead like animals.

But before I would do anything, I needed to find Fang.

I walked towards Angel. "Angel?"

Angel grinned. "I know. Fang is in the fish enclosure, mermaid section and sure, I'll go find Nudge."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks."

I ran off towards the fish enclosure. I burst though the double doors and ran down the eerie dark hallway with blue lights.

As I rounded the corner, I stopped at what I saw.

There was Fang. He was standing near a long glass enclosure that was just endless blue water. He had his back to me, but in his arms he held Indi.

I watched him for a few seconds. He gently brushed Indi's hair out of her face with a soft smile stretched across his lips. His eyes were on Indi and only Indi.

It was strange to see Fang like this. He was showing emotion. Such strong emotions of love appeared in his face.

If only I had a camera.

I walked towards them slowly. It didn't take long for Fang to realise he wasn't alone. He twisted around to look at me, half ready to fight. But his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Max," He whispered. "Is everyone...ok?"

I nodded, looking deep into his eyes. He stared back at me. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't unpleasant. I felt whole. I felt like I was home. Finally after all these months I felt I knew where I belonged.

I stopped a metre away from him. Fang took a step forward.

"Here," He whispered gently holding Indi out. I took my baby girl from his arms and held her in mine. I looked at her. She shifted slightly in my arms but remained asleep.

We were quiet for a few second. I knew Fang knew, but I didn't want to be the one to speak first.

"Max," Fang whispered softly. My heart skipped at the mention of my name coming from his lips. "Indi's the reason you left, wasn't she."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I bit my lip, tears threatened to spill from my eyes. My voice broke when I said, "Yes."

Fang wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him and breathed in his warm sent. Fang rubbed the top of my head with his nose softly.

"You didn't have to leave," Fang murmured.

The tears escaped my eyes. I scrunched up my face to hold the rest back in. "I was scared. I wasn't thinking clearly. By the time I had realised how wrong it was, I was already too far away..."

"Shhh," Fang whispered softly. I didn't even realise I was shaking. Fang gently stroked my wings rhythmically. I nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered into his neck.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Fang whispered his lips on the top of my head. "Your back. That's all that matters."

I nodded. Fang held me in silence. I gazed at Indi. Her wings fluttered slightly and her eyes edged open. I smiled at her, tears still leaking from my eyes. "Hello, beautiful," I whispered.

Indi made a small little cry. Fang pulled back slightly to look at his daughter, though he kept his cheek resting on my head. "She looks like you."

I looked at him. His face was warmer than it was before and his eyes were smiling. I shook my head. "No way, I can defiantly see more of you in her, than I do of me."

Fang's lips twitched into a smile. "You really think so?"

I nodded confidently. "She has your hair and your skin colour. She's defiantly Daddy's little girl."

Fang reached over and brushed a small dark brown curl out the way. "She has curly hair, like her mum. She has a beautiful smile, also like her mum. Her eyes are warm and soft and she has a killer grip."

I raised an eyebrow. That would have to be the most amount of words I have ever heard Fang speak at one time. "Really?"

Fang grinned. "Defiantly."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on his. I felt Fang's breathe on my face. I breathed it in.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Fang whispered. He chuckled slightly. "I always have."

I leaned forward and kissed him. Fang kissed me back instantly. It wasn't rushed like the previous ones, because this time we knew that we had all the time in the world together.

"Gees guys, stop teaching Indi bad habits."

I smiled on Fang's lips. "Shut up, Iggy."

Fang chuckled. "Yeah Iggy, Shut up."

I put more passion into our kiss. Fang instantly caught on and kissed me back with equal amount of passion.

Nudge suddenly pushed us apart. "Alright, alright, we get the picture."

Fang chuckled. "Nice to have you back Nudge."

Nudge grinned at him. "I'd say the same thing to you, if you weren't snogging Max in front of my niece."

Angel, Total, Coco, Blaze and Iggy, who was holding still unconscious Gazzy, walked towards us. Angel looked at Indi in wonder.

"It's that... my niece?" She asked.

I knelt down and Angel walked over gazing at Indi. There was silence from her for a few seconds.

"She looks like Fang," Angel said simply.

I looked at Fang, grinning. "See?"

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Max?" Angel whispered to me.

I frowned. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Angel bit her lips. "I can't control minds anymore."

I didn't know what to think. I stared at her in shock for a few seconds.

On one side, I felt sad that she had lost the power (even though I don't know how), but on the other hand I was kind of glad. I didn't have to worry about her taking over the world anymore.

Angel narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't going to take over the world!"

I chuckled lightly.

"Hey, Fang," Coco said with a small smile. "This is my brother Blaze, I was talking about."

Fang smiled slightly. "Hello Blaze, I've heard so much about you."

Blaze waved shyly. It reminded me of Gazzy. That made me smile.

"We're a flock again," Total whispered.

I stood up at looked at my flock. It was complete. All 9... no ten of us. Ten of us. Ten was my new lucky number.

"Max."

Fang looked over my shoulder and growled. I knew that voice. I sighed and turned around.

Jeb stood in the corner of the room. He lent against the wall, his hands in his pockets. A stance he would do when he was thinking or puzzled over something. But this time he looked at me through his wire rimmed glasses with a smug look on his face.

I stepped forward slightly. I was the leader. A leader always stands first.

"Jeb," I said in monotone.

Jeb pushed himself off the wall and stepped out of the darkness. I felt my flock move to stand defensively. Fang stood beside me. I narrowed my eyes on Jeb.

Jeb smirked. "The war isn't over."

I frowned at him. "That wasn't a war. That was a fight and there never will be a war."

Jeb shock his head. "Your war is over, but the world is still in danger."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeb. I'm not interested in what's happening in the world any more. I've closed down the Zoo, I've scared off Dr. Insane Shadow Master, I've got my flock back. The world doesn't need me to solve its problems anymore."

Jeb's face didn't change. "The NMEA aren't destroyed."

I frowned, tightening my hold on my daughter. I felt Fang stiffen beside me.

Jeb continued. "As long as someone hates experiments, the NMEA will exist."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that's stupid. I can't kill everyone!"

"No," Jeb said quietly. "But there is something you need to do to stop the NMEA rising again."

I growled at Jeb. "Look Jeb. I'm not interested..."

"In 5 months time there will be an election," Jeb said interrupting me.

I was about to tell him to go dig himself a hole, but Fang spoke. "What election?"

I glared at Fang. He shrugged. I swear he had rocks in his head some days.

Jeb smirked slightly. "Half of America is on your side, Max."

Ok, that's it. I growled at Jeb. "I'm not freaking running for president!"

Indi gave a little cry of annoyance at my sudden outburst. Fang wordlessly took Indi from my arms. I think that might have been a bad decision. Now I was free to strangle Jeb to death.

Jeb sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt. "Max, I'm not asking you to run for president. I'm asking you to support the party that aren't the NMEA."

I felt the whole room tense up.

My voice became stiff like my body. "The shadows are running for president?"

Jeb slipped his glasses back on his nose and nodded. "Dr. Mandock has been planning a campaign for a while. Now, it's his only chance to keep the NMEA in control."

Fang growled at the name. I faced Fang.

"Well, what do you know, Fang?" I said lightly. "It seems like both our father's are traditors. Wow. Maniac minds think alike."

Iggy snickered. Nudge coughed to try and hide her laugh. Fang growl stopped abruptly and he tried to hold back a chuckle.

I looked at Jeb, with calm and collected expression on my face, knowing full well what he would be looking like. As I expected, he was fuming. He sent daggers at me.

"Max..."

"Save your breath, Jeb," I said. "I don't want to hear it."

I began to walk towards the exit, my flock hot on my heals. Fang walked beside me on the left holding Indi.

"Max?" Angel whispered.

I spun around, but Angel was staring at the blue water through the glass. Now the way she had said that made me instantly aware that something was wrong.

I walked over to her and began to ask her what's wrong when I noticed something in the water. A girl. She was in a pale blue (I think I hate that colour now) silk dress.

I stiffened as the girl swam towards me. She had two arms and two legs, but her feet had extended and flattened into flippers and her hands were webbed. Her skin looked like they were covering in thousands of invisible minuscule scales that bounced off the reflection of the light coming through the water. Her hair was long and it flowed through the water like a jellyfish.

The girl came up to me and pressed her hands on the glass. She smiled at me (I was kind of thankful her teeth were normal) and waved at all of us with one webbed hand. She spread a pair of bat wings from her back spread open almost the whole way across the glass.

"Max!" Her voice was clear and echoed with incredible volume as if it was bouncing of every single water droplet in the tank.

It was Ella.

**People change, Max. Never forget that.**

I spun around to tell Jeb to mind his own business.

But Jeb was gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hello Ella. Yes, I hate pale blue. REVIEW!**


	31. Finally Breathing

**Oh man,**

**My B'day tomoz. I already got most of my presents. The coolest was an automatic back up hard drive. It's 640 gb. Giga bite. that's like the memory of two laptops. I can't say I'm not impressed. **

**Tomoz I will post the Epoligue. But for now, enjoy the second last chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Chapter 31: Finally Breathing

Max POV

Ok, a lot of things changed when I realised my sister was now a flying fish.

On the positive side, she gained her flippers and webbed feet only when she was in contact with water. But her black leather wings and her invisible scaly skin was still there even when she was out of water and she couldn't stay out of water for long, around 10 hours or so, before her scales would start to dry up.

Well, that's what Ella said.

Coco and Blaze had naturally fit in with us. No one had asked them to be part of the flock, they just... became part of the flock. Though I soon realised Coco's real name was Courage.

Fang, Gazzy, Ella and I were travelling towards Arkansa. The brightly flaming bird flew with us. Fang kept calling it Phoenix, though he hasn't introduced her to me yet. It was a beautiful bird. Its feathers faded from bright red to orange then yellow at the tips. Its wings were at least 1.5 metres long and its tail, which was a mixture of ostrich and eagle feathers, was about a metre long.

Fang and Phoenix were very close. It was almost like they understood one another without having to talk. I caught Fang occasionally talking to Phoenix though.

We had a pack of Eraser holding Mermaids or giant plastic bags of fish flying behind us. Well the older Erasers were. The younger ones played flying chasy. I was carrying Ella because she didn't know how to fly and Fang was holding Indi and my pack. An Eraser was holding Gazzy.

Yes, Angel was able to find the blue van which still had our packs in them. Obviously no one thought to look in them, because the 4500 dollars was still left in the bottom of my pack.

Everyone had gone separate ways. Much to my disagreement.

Blaze and Coco were taking the birds. Most of them were tropical so they were going to take them down south and spread them out across the national parks there.

Nudge, Iggy were leading the Dragons and a heard of Unicorns and Pegasus into the desert. They were only going as far as New Mexico, before they would let them go off on their own. They would both fly back taking no more than ½ a day to get back to my mum's house.

Total was taking the pack of Wolves up north to Canada. There is more game there, Total had said. What I found interesting about the wolves was that they were like Total, minus the wings. But they were actually different types of small dogs. Golden, Sausage, Sitzu and they could turn into wolves when they felt like it. I began to wonder if Total's wolf changing power wasn't actually a power but something Dr. Madman put in him.

It was Fang and I who had the job of sending off the Erasers, finding a home for all the experimented fish, Mermaids... and of course taking Gazzy to Valencia. And Indi was with us too. I hadn't let her out of my sight for the past few days.

Angel was taking the kids back home to their parents. The mermaids had a problem, though they agreed that they would find their own way about it. The centaur kids thought it would be best if they stayed as a heard and followed Nudge and Iggy to New Mexico. A couple of other groups of kids thought it would be best if they stuck together, but the other kids wanted to go home. There was about a 150 of the 'going home kids'. All lost, confused and scared, but happy to be heading home. Angel knew she was going to take a while, but she said she was going to have her mum help try and contact the parents of the children to get them home.

Scarlet made it her job to contact the parents of the dead children. It would have to be the worse job, but she said she wanted to do it. I didn't argue. I really didn't want to even talk to these parents. Especially when I know it's my fault.

We were flying slower than usual, so the Erasers could keep up with us. There were about 30 of them, some female, others male. I had never seen female Erasers before, but they looked similar to the males, though not as strong. The ages were extreme too. Some were as young as five and other were nearly 20ish. No one was over 23 or so.

Ella and I traded stories. She seemed interested in mine, especially after I explained the reason I left.

"I'm an aunty?" Ella squealed. She wriggled in my arms.

"Ella," I said grinding my teeth together. "I'm having trouble carrying you as it is. Stop moving or I'll drop you."

Ella froze instantly. Fang chuckled. I smiled slightly. "Yes, if you want to know, you are an aunty."

"Is Fang the dad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Fang's the dad. Gees!"

Ella frowned. "I was just checking!" She said defending herself.

I smiled slightly, watching Phoenix fly over head. "Alright, now your story."

It turned out that Ella was kidnapped by Shadow's and taken to a lab. They experimented on her. She seemed to skip that part. I noticed fear and pain flash across her eyes at the mention of it, so I didn't push it. She was put in the tank with the silk blue dress.

"... they did a few tests on me," Ella said avoiding my eyes. "It's wasn't too bad."

Fang and I met gazes. We both knew Ella was lying. Just looking at the way they treated Gazzy, explained everything.

I let that hang, knowing fully well it was an experience that she wouldn't want to remember.

We came to the lake. The lake where I had left Ariel.

Ella went swimming, wetting her scale skin. I started a fire to give Indi a bottle, while Fang helped the Erasers with putting the Fish and Mermaids in the water.

Most of the fish swam of instantly. But the Mermaids waited for each other. There were about 12 of them. I watched them swim with Ella in the water. She was the only one of her kind, but she didn't really care.

Gazzy woke up. He saw me and smiled. "Max."

I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. "It's ok, Gaz. Everything's fine."

Gazzy nodded. "I'm hungry."

After going through 2 packets of M'n'Ms and a block of chocolate, he fell back asleep. By that time, Indi's bottle was ready. Ella was pulling herself out of the water with her webbed hands as I began to feed Indi. Slowly her flipper feet transformed themselves back to normal size feet.

Ella walked over to me. "I'll take Indi for you," she said. "You have someone who wants to speak to you."

I gently passed Indi to her and walked over the water's edge. A Mermaid slowly rose to the surface. I smiled. Ariel smiled back at me.

"Thank you," She said.

I smiled back at her. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Ariel sighed. "I found my parents. They live by the ocean."

I frowned. "What happened?"

Ariel became sad. "The NMEA kidnapped me when I was home alone one night. They... they transformed me into what I am now."

"How did your parents cope?" I asked without thinking.

Ariel whipped her hair out of her eyes and shrugged. "They were happy to see me again, but I had told them my life was in the ocean now. It took time for them to accept that."

I nodded. Ariel looked around at her other mermaid friends. It was then did I realise how young they all were. They all ranged from around 10-18.

"Well, I better go," Ariel said. "The river won't stay this deep for many more days; we have to get out to sea."

I nodded. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Ariel said again.

I watched them all dive into the water. I saw a couple of flashes of their tails reflecting, but they had all disappeared.

I walked over to Fang. He looked at me, Phoenix perched on his shoulder. Phoenix squawked at me in a curious matter. Fang scratched her neck.

He looked at me a soft smile appearing on his face. "The Erasers want to talk to you."

His voice was slightly tight. "Fang," I whispered. "They're our allies now."

Fang sighed. "I know, I just can't get the feeling out that they want to rip our limbs off."

I smirked at him. "I know how you feel."

I walked towards the Erasers. They all turned their heads towards me. The largest male of the group step forward. He was the one I was talking to during the fight.

"Maximum," He said businesslike. "We must leave now. We need to find our home now."

I nodded. "Ok, but wear this."

I took off my band and threw it too him. He caught it with one hand and studied it carefully.

"What is it?"

"It's my flock's symbol band," I said simply. "It shows your part of the flock."

The Eraser looked at it with a frown on his face, but he obviously decided not to be rude and closed his hands around the flock band. "I'll wear it with honour."

I nodded. The Eraser nodded farewell to me and gave Fang a quick glance. The pack turned around and took off, beating their wings hard to lift their heavy bodies. Fang and I watched them fly off, until they disappeared through the clouds.

"Hey, do I get one of them?" Fang asked. Phoenix jumped off Fang's shoulder and onto a branch.

I turned around to face him. "Maybe," I teased.

Fang huffed. "So what, an Eraser gets a flock band, but I don't?"

I giggled and began to walk away, but Fang graved my hand and pulled me to him. My heart skipped.

Fang wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, you know."

I brushed my nose against his. "I love you more."

Fang huffed. "I doubt it."

I giggled again. "You, mister, doubt everything."

Fang smirked. "And you, Missy, need to realise just how much you mean to me."

He kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt his hand weave through my hair. I closed my eyes with satisfaction.

As soon as he broke apart, I grinned and graved his hand. "Come on. I'll get you a band."

I pulled him back towards the camp. Ella looked up at us with a raised eyebrow from looking at Indi. "Have you guys stopped flirting?"

"Nope," Fang said behind me, before slapping my butt.

"Hey!" I squealed graving my behind. I turned around and glared the Fang. He peaked my gently on the lips.

I heard Ella laugh slightly. "Obviously."

I smirked and walked towards my pack. I dug into the plastic bag and pulled out three bands. I slipped one on my hand.

"Here," I said to Ella throwing her one. Her hand snatched out to grave it lightning fast, giving me a reminder that she wasn't human.

"What is it?" Ella inspecting the band.

I walked over to Fang and handed him his band. "It's our flock symbol. Mum had them made for us."

Ella looked at me in shock. "Really?"

I nodded and watched her slip on her band. She held her hand out and admired it, a slow smiled stretching across her face.

I looked at Fang. He smiled at me.

I watched the last member of my flock slip on his band.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I'm expecting heaps of reviews tomoz... jks. but REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	32. Epilogue

**It's done,**

**Omg! i can't believe this! It's finished. :'( *sob* amazing i know. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. i love you guys so much!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Max: The War Eagle

Epilogue

Max POV

It was only that night that Fang told me his story.

We sat on a cliff, out feet dangling over the edge. I had my head on Fang's shoulder as we both stared out at the rising full moon.

"When you left..." Fang began, but stopped, giving me a hesitant glance of whether he should go on or not.

I nuzzled his neck slightly. "It's ok," I whispered.

Fang gave me a small smile, before looking back at the moon. "When you left, I didn't know what to think. I didn't believe it, I guess... I just sat and waited. It took me a while to realise you weren't coming back."

He took a deep breath in. I didn't say anything. I knew he just wanted to get it out.

"I left the flock. It was probably the most stupid thing I had ever done in my entire life. But I just wasn't thinking straight. I didn't eat or drink or do anything. I just flew, until I landed in the middle of no-where and collapsed with exhaustion."

Fang looked down at his hands. "That's when the Shadows found me."

I gripped his hand.

He sighed. "They took me to the Zoo's lab I think. They did a couple of tests, but nowhere near as much as I expected. I think I stayed there for two days... on the third day I met... him."

"I didn't say anything or do anything. They already had me on IV since I refused to eat. Dr. Mandock spoke to me and told me he was my father. I guess, I went a little too over the top," Fang said a slight guilt smile appearing on his face.

I smirked too. I could imagine Fang having a fit over something like that.

"I refused to even think of him as my father. He said stuff about how he gave me up to Itex and how he has DNA tests to prove it. I punched him and my punishment was to be thrown into the Zoo I guess."

He was silent as he gazed out over the horizon. I felt sick again. Dreadfully sick. I couldn't help it. It was all my fault.

Fang looked at me. I didn't even realise I was crying until he brushed my tears away with his thumb. "Please don't blame yourself. I don't."

I nuzzled his shoulder again. "It's all my fault."

Fang wrapped his arms around me. "Max, it doesn't matter anymore, ok." He laughed slightly. "You here... Your actually here."

He sounded as if he didn't believe it himself. Like he was still thinking he was having a hallucination or something.

I nodded. He still held me. I felt myself calm down in his embrace. I felt so warm.

"What happened to you?" Fang whispered. "I mean, how did you find the others?"

I told him my story from the beginning. Running away and hiding in the Amazon. Raising Indi. Finding Nudge. Getting Giniw. Then Gazzy. Then Total and Dragon. How Iggy and Nudge got together. How we hotwired a car and found Angel. How I lost Indi and ending about how we took of the Zoo.

Fang was silent for a few seconds. I could tell he was thinking deeply. "You gave birth by yourself? Is that even possible?"

I laughed slightly. "It hurt. A lot. But it was worth it."

Fang looked at me, a small smile on his face. "That's quite a story though."

I shrugged. "Mum wasn't all that impressed."

Fang laughed. "No. I can imagine she wouldn't have been."

I smiled and leaded against him again. His kissed my hair softly.

"Angel can't control minds anymore," I said randomly.

Fang played with my flock band. "I heard."

"Can you still part Caelian?" I ask teasingly.

Fang chuckled. "Yep. Flies are just so crunchy."

I smiled. I seem to be doing that a lot.

Fang sighed. "I think Angel has lost a power because she had too many in the first place. My theory is that if you had one or two powers you would be able to hold onto them. Like you with Jeb as your voice and super flying speed. But since Angel had so many, she couldn't hold onto them. If my theory's right, I wouldn't be surprised if she lost another power too."

I thought about it. I guess that made sense. "Hmm... Maybe."

The silence was comfortable. I had Fang. I really had him beside me again. I feel like I'm in a dream. A dream I most defiantly don't want to end.

"Do you think Jeb was serious about the election thing? Do you think that maybe we should..."

Fang gave me a look. "Max, the election is in 5 months time. We can at least spend a month or two just relaxing. For the past year, we have both gone through hell. I think we deserve a little time in heaven."

I stared at him for a few seconds. I slowly reached up and pressed my lips on his. Fang weaved his hands through my hair, moving his lips with mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Kissing. Just kissing. It seemed like forever...

Indi gave a small wail.

I groaned. Fang chuckled and pecked my lips. "I'll get her."

He stood up and walked towards the camp. I stared back at the moon. It lit up the world below the cliff like a silver sun. So beautiful.

Fang sat down beside me again. Except this time he had Indi in his arms. Indi blinked as she saw me.

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Fang kissed Indi's forehead. Indi yawned widely, her little wings fluttering ever so slightly.

Fang gave me an uneasy look. "Indi is... I am her father right?"

I glared at him. "Yes, Fang. You are most defiantly her father. You have so much faith in me."

Fang smirked looking up from Indi. "I just had to be sure."

I just laid my head on his shoulder, looking down at my daughter.

Our daughter.

Fang held Indi in one hand and reached behind him to his wing. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he pulled out a folded piece of paper. I watched him unfold it.

It was a picture of him and me with the sun shining though us.

"It was the only thing I had left," Fang whispered. "I hid it in my feathers."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of thick paper. I unfolded it revealing the exact same photo.

"I kept it too," I whispered.

Fang stared at me for a few seconds, before he threw his photo of the cliff.

I was horrified as I watched it slowly spin down into the valley below. "That was an awesome photo! Why did you throw it away?"

Fang smirked slightly. I could see the emotions on his face. So strong and powerful.

"I don't need it when I have the real thing," Fang whispered.

I think I just melted.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him. It was Fang who moved to capture my lips.

I was finally at home.

I threw my photo of the cliff and cupped Fang's face.

I had the real thing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Sigh. That's all i can say. REVIEW!**


	33. SEQUEL IS UP!

The Sequel is Up!

Now, seriously. Search up **'Fang: The Black Hawk'**. It is the most Awesomest sequel EVER! If I say so myself.

Just so you know. This trilogy is called The Blood Angel series.

So enjoy the sequel!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxx

Heart of Diamond


	34. TRIQUEL IS UP!

**Triqual is up folks!**

**WHOOOO!**

**Celabrate good times!**

**You know i love this series, if i say so myself. It is pretty dam awesome. I seriously don't want it to end!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**


End file.
